All Kinds of Stories
by MidnaPanda
Summary: This is a collection of all of the stories I had rotting away on my iPod. Most of them are LoZ, but some have different categories. Be warned, most of them are terrible.
1. Intro

A.N: So since I'm seriously running out of room on my iPod, I decided to copy my one shots and unfinished stories, both good and bad, here on . There are four different themes. One is LoZ (mostly Four Swords). The second is Game Grumps. Three is Five Nights at Freddy's, and the fourth one is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (but there's only one story in that theme). There are a few more if you count the crossovers and the ones that I based off of certain things. Eh, well, enjoy the stories, if that's even possible. They're all completely unedited.

Disclaimers: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony, Sword Art Online, Fullmetal Alchemist, Frozen, Game Grumps, or any other things I might have mentioned in these fanfictions. Also, (****THIS IS IMPORTANT****) there may be stray "br/"s scattered about the chapters. That's because when I copied these from my iPod to my computer, the indenting wasn't right, so I had to erase all of the "br/"s and add them in myself. I might not have found them all, so I apologize in advance. Just know that they're supposed to represent the indents.

OCs:

Indi (Indigo Link)

Yellow (Yellow Link)

Orange (Orange Link)


	2. A Fake Reality (LoZ FS)

A Fake Reality [November 12th, 2014]

A.N: Well, let's TRY THIS AGAIN. ;-; Wish me luck... Ughskadks

He had pale skin and icy blue eyes. A tunic black as night helped him to disappear into the darkness. His hair was a purple, midnight shade, and he was the last person you would want to mess with, despite his looks. He was known as Shadow Link.

For the longest time he could remember, Shadow had always fought against the light, invading it with terrible beasts of darkness. All he had ever wanted was to be noticed, to be feared... To be... accepted.

But of course, he didn't know that back then. If he had, maybe he wouldn't have been so cruel to everyone. Maybe he would've had a chance to be the fifth Link in the chain.

That never happened of course. It was all because of the Dark Mirror. Providing both Vaati and Ganon with unlimited dark power, it had to be destroyed. In the end, he destroyed himself too. Since he belonged in the shadows, the Dark Mirror took his life as well as the king of darkness and the wind mage.

If the princess hasn't been there to change Shadow's mind, he wouldn't have saved them that day. He wouldn't be known as a hero. But he was able to prove that there is a hero in everyone, even in the darkest of shadows.

But what would've happened if Vio had successfully shattered the mirror before Shadow? Yes, the same case would follow. Ganon, Vaati, and Shadow would die along with it. Then again, Shadow wouldn't have shown he truly was one of the Links.

No matter who shattered the mirror in the end, it'd had to be done. None of the four had wanted it to be that way for Shadow. He was indeed a part of them as well, even if he was nothing more than a shadow.

As Vio lay awake in bed pondering this, he finally decides to try to forget about the whole thing. There was no way to change what had happened that day. Even if there was, even if he had stopped Shadow from shattering the mirror, Ganon and Vaati would have Hyrule in ruins by now. Even still, he wished he got the chance to give Shadow a proper "goodbye". Though he had betrayed him, he still pretended they were allies, friends, even. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind, and fell asleep.

Now standing in the middle of the Palace of Winds, Vio stared up at the dark form of the evil sorcerer Vaati. He barely saw the other three Links out of the corner of his eye. Reminding himself this was a dream, he left the battle scene, walking up the staircase of the tower.

As he reached the top, he found the Dark Mirror, along with Princess Zelda and Shadow Link. They were only a few feet apart from each other. Shadow was on the ground, looking up to Zelda. Her eyes were gleaming with kindness. Now Vio was convinced this had to be more than a dream. Everything was so vivid, he felt like he was actually there.

Suddenly, a dark cloud surrounded her and enveloped her entirely.

"Ah! I... Link..." Zelda's cries faded as she passed out.

Vio's eyes narrowed and his hand clenched around his Four Sword's hilt.

"W-wait, dark cloud! What are you going to do with Princess Zelda?" Shadow called.

"This is the order of Lord Ganon," the dark cloud replied in a distorted, hissing voice. "He says that once Vaati defeats the heroes, Zelda will be the only light of Hyrule left. Then will true darkness of the world arrive."

"Zelda isn't to leave this room!" Shadow argued, getting to his feet. "Those were Lord Ganon's orders!"

The dark cloud seemed to scowl. "Hmph, weren't you hogging the princess up here the whole time? You're just a mere shadow, don't make me laugh!"

A light coming from inside the cloud shined in Shadow's eyes and he collapsed. "Stop! I'm scared of light..." he pleaded, trembling in fear and weakness.

The dark cloud started to float away. "Hurry up and go do your job, Mr. Hero's shadow. Don't forget that you only exist thanks to Lord Ganon." As the cloud fled along with Zelda, Shadow watched in despair, and unknown to him, Vio did as well.

Before he could react, Shadow was heading toward him. He stopped. "Vio? H-how?"

Vio had to think quick. Even if this was a dream, he wanted to take part in this fantasy. "Nevermind that," he said quickly. "The other three are still down there," he informed, remembering the time they had let themselves fall into Vaati's hands. "Come on!"

With a quick nod, the two hurried down the stairs. Well, as fast as they could anyway. While they descended, Vio noticed that Shadow could barely walk, so he supported his weight on his shoulder... Strangely enough, Vio could feel the weight. Could it be possible that he really had gone back in time?

At last, they reached Green, and Vio suddenly realized that he shouldn't be there. He hid behind a column before Green could notice them, pulling Shadow behind it also.

Shadow blinked. "What are you-"

"If Green sees you, he'll freak," Vio whispers quickly.

Shadow nods lightly. "Go on to the top without me; I got an idea. I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Vio agreed, heading back up the staircase.

Back in the top chamber of the Wind Palace, Vio glanced toward the Dark Mirror. The memory of Shadow shattering it came back to him and he flinched. He had to do something. How could he make sure Vaati and Ganon can be defeated while still guaranteeing Shadow's life? The mirror's surface rippled at his touch and glowed dimly in the already dark atmosphere.

A small gem fell out of the mirror's frame, landing in the palm of his hand. Vio looked at it, confused.

"Use this small orb to call back a being of darkness," the hushed voice of the Dark Mirror told him. "It can only summon once. After that, it will become useless."

Vio wrapped the gem in his hand. Looking to his right, Shadow was coming back up the stairs. Quickly, Vio hid behind a half-broken column.

"Please let this be real," he whispered to himself, clutching the jewel tightly in his right hand. With his left, he drew his Four Sword. Taking a deep breath and one last glance toward Shadow, he felt his arm swish, and the sharp blade slid across his neck.

Vio woke up, taking in fresh breaths of air. Calming himself, he looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise now. It was very dim outside, but the glowing rays of sun still shone on the floor. So, he thought to himself, it was a dream after all.

As he got out of bed, he decided to start reading one of the many novels he had to catch up on. Before he could open the book he'd chosen, something fell out of his hand. As he picked the sphere from the floor, he smirked and slipped it in his pocket as he turned to the bookmarked page.

A.N: I SO PROUD OF MYSELF! C: Aw, but crap, I'm sure I'll look back at this fanfic later on and totally disapprove and stuff D: Oh well...


	3. All For Not (LoZ FS OCs)

All for Not [July 4th, 2014]

A.N: Happy Fourth of July! Haha...depressing fanfic, anyone? *grabs popcorn*

"Maraud's going to use that sword to take over Hyrule!" Orange cried.

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Red asked quickly.

"The sword uses the power of Shadow's Four Sword," Indi explained. "It makes him practically invincible. If we don't do anything about it soon, he'll succeed in his endeavor."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Green asked helplessly.

"There's nothing we CAN do!" Yellow shouted angrily. "All we can do is sit back and watch!"

"That's not true..." Indi said quietly.

"What?" Vio asked.

"I think...if I can get close enough, I'll be able to neutralize the power of the sword..." Indi explained. "I was created by its power, after all."

"What do you mean by 'neutralize'?" Yellow asked.

"You mean you're going to sacrifice yourself to stop Maraud?!" Blue spluttered.

"He is?!" Orange asked in confusion.

"Oh no you're not!" Yellow protested. "You can't! You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will," Indi replied.

"Stop being so stubborn. Why you? Why not me?" Yellow questioned.

"I don't want you two to risk your lives with me," Indi answered as he started toward Maraud.

"And why should you risk your life at all? What're we supposed to do without you?!" Yellow cried. Indi stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"You forget about me," he replied, not bothering to turn around.

"What if it doesn't work? What if you fail?!" Yellow was asking so many questions, Indi knew he was just stalling. He decided to answer anyway.

"You never fail unless you stop trying," he answered with a light smile. Without waiting for any more questions, he rushed ahead, straight for Maraud. The man cackled evilly as he held the shadowy Four Sword overhead, red sparks of electricity and light crackling in the air around it. There was so much commotion that it caused a whirlwind around him, making it a little more difficult for Indi to reach him, but he managed. He stood face to face with Maraud at last.

"Stop this now, Maraud!" he commanded. "You don't know what that power is capable of!"

"I know everything of which it's capable of," Maraud chuckled. "It's going to take over Hyrule, destroy your friends, and crush anyone who stands in my way." He glanced behind Indi, seeing Yellow coming closer. He looked back at Indi, putting a smirk on his face. "And it looks like you're the one that's in my way."

He swung the sword down, coming straight for Indi. Trying not to make himself flinch, Indi stood still, ready to take the blow. When it finally struck, his body seared with a burning fire. He crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. The room above him spun, making him dizzy. Everything was quiet, except for his own breathing, which was getting heavier by the second. Finally, a voice came through the blurred silence.

"Indi!" it screamed. The voice sounded strangely familiar to him but he couldn't make out whose. He saw figures appear in the darkness which gathered around him. He finally recognized them as his friends. He tried to talk, but his voice only came out in a scratchy croak.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Yellow shouted. Indi only looked at him in response. He didn't want him to be mad, especially about the fact that he was giving his life for his friends'.

"Well, what's wrong with you?!" Blue yelled back. "He saved our freaking lives and you're shouting at him!"

"You're shouting too, if you haven't noticed," Yellow growled.

"S-stop," Indi choked. He winced, feeling the pain in his body growing worse. Even though he was fading from existence, he didn't want to remember his last moments filled with argument. "Don't fight."

"...I'm sorry," Yellow apologized quietly.

"I-it's ok," Indi whispered. "So...did it w-work?" Looks of distress covered everyone's face.

"Well...you see...the thing is..." Green started slowly.

"No," Vio replied flatly. Indi's eyes widened. Now what were they going to do? It didn't work. His efforts were all for not. Now he was going to die without purpose. He could feel tears in his eyes. He had wanted to prove his worth to the world, more so, to his friends. Now all of what he did seemed foolish.

"That was one of the craziest things I've ever seen you do," Yellow said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Yellow I-" Indi started.

"And one of the bravest..." Yellow paused and gave him a smile. "I guess you were right about one thing...there really is a hero in all of us." Indi forced a smile with him.

"I guess so..." he muttered. Sharp pain coursed through his body, more intense than before. It took over, zapping his energy and making him weaker. At last, his world turned black and he couldn't hear himself breathing anymore...no one could.

A.N: Dude, idk what to call this or anything...it's weird and sad. Idk if I even like it for Din's sake! Help... :T ...Merh, this is a fail-no. This is a no. Thanks for reading anyways I guess.


	4. Alone (LoZ AU)

Alone [September 22nd, 2014]

A.N: The A.N. before this one just turned out to be the first part of this fanfic. Other than that statement, I have nothing to tell you, really.

Most of the time, I'm just alone. It's not really because I like it, but I don't dislike it either. It just happens often, since I don't have many friends. When I'm in school, I'm usually separated from my one friend in the entire grade. I guess I don't like being alone whenever I'm not with my friends. When I want to be alone, it's probably because I'm stuck with someone I don't like.

One of my friends learned how to stay away from being alone. That being, having a boyfriend. She's not my best friend. She's one of my preppy friends that picks on me all the time. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with that girl.

Nevertheless, she has had countless boyfriends. It didn't matter what his reputation was or how old he was. If a guy asked her out, she'd always say, "yes". Me, I've never had such an opportunity. No boy in their right mind would ask me to be their girlfriend. At this rate, I'll be single for the rest of my life.

It can't just be anyone; I'm not stupid. If I'm going to date someone, it can't just be any guy. If he wants to date me, he has to have feelings for me, and I want to feel the same. But like I said, no one asks me about it anyway. That's why I developed a weak spot in my heart for people that don't exist and people I'll never get to meet.

One of those people is Link. Some call him "Zelda" and some call him "Peter Pan". Believe me, I dressed up as Link for Halloween, and those were the two dominant answers I got. But I really do like Link a lot. If he was real, I would totally want to be his girlfriend. If he showed up in my house one day, I would die of happiness.

Link has always been a weakness of mine. He's one of the only boys I/don't/want to smack in the face. If he was real, my life would be complete knowing he was a part of it. That's what would make me feel like I wasn't alone. I would wake up knowing that there was a boy out there that loved me, and that I would love back. This is why I wish my dreams could become a reality.

I sat at the lunchroom table, my head resting on my hand as I vaguely listened to the conversation my friends were having. They weren't exactly my friends though. They were more like my friend's friends. I could never really seem to fit myself into their gossip and such, so I just sat back and watched them talk.

Hardly any of them cared much for the Legend of Zelda, and that was the thing I was most passionate about. Furthermore, I found myself shocked to hear Macy say Link's name. I hear things wrong often, mainly when there's a bunch of other noises in the background of the conversation. Someone would say "Karen" and I'll flinch, thinking they said "Erin", since that's my name. But despite my usually horrible listening skills, I knew I heard her distinctively say, "Link".

I decided to actually listen to the conversation now, instead of halfway listening and halfway daydreaming.

"You saw Link?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, just now. I think he's the new kid," Macy answered.

"Exchange student," Levi added.

"Where?" I finally asked. Macy pointed behind me.

"Right over there," she answered, taking a bite of a sweet roll as she put her hand down.

"Oh my God," Susan breathed. "Is that who I think it is?" I had the same question. Was he really Link, or did someone happen to name their kid after that "legendary hero"?

"What's his last name?" I asked Macy. "Do you know?"

Macy shook her head and shrugged for her reply. That's when I decided to stop talking. After the discussion about the new kid, they went back to talking about things I didn't care much about. Since then, I kept my eyes on Link. He sat at a table all by himself as he ate his lunch. Of course, no one really came over to sit by him. Most of the boys at my high school are jerks. Besides, they already had friends of their own to sit next to.

The bell rang, indicating lunch was over, and I started walking to my next class. I don't always daydream, and I rarely daydream while walking through the hallways, but my mind was wandering, and I couldn't stop it. I kept thinking back to Link's face compared to the usual video game appearance of his face. It was hard to tell the likeness in my mind. Maybe, if I could see him up close I could-

I feel myself slam into someone rushing by and I get knocked backwards, my backpack flying with me. Of course I yelped with surprise at the sudden move. I was on the floor now, frustrated with whoever the fudge did that.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I hear a boy's voice ask. I turn my head upward and my heart stopped. It was Link who had knocked me over! I could see the resemblance now. His eyes were an impossible shade of sapphire blue. His hair was dirty blonde and he wore a green hoodie, his signature color. He was incredibly handsome. I finally noticed his left arm was extended toward me, so I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Normally when anyone knocks you down in the hallway, they yell "sorry!" over their shoulder as they continue to run. But Link... I've only seen things like what he did in movies. Wait, was this a movie; a fantasy?

"Thank you," I managed to say with a small smile.

"No problem," he replied as he started to run again. Oh, I wished he would've talked more before he took off. His voice made me feel like I had died and gone to Heaven. Maybe I had. This was all too good to be true.

I found myself smiling the rest of the way to the classroom. As I reached the door, the smile faded as my mind wandered again. What grade is he in? Is he a senior?! Please don't let him be a senior... A hot, hot senior. How old is he anyway? 19? 18? I just hope he's not out of my league. He probably is no matter what- but STILL! Why would he like a girl like me? Maybe I should just forget about it... But how do you forget a face as cute as that?!

My brain stayed focused on Link for almost the entire class period. I hardly paid any attention to the math problems on the board and I didn't answer any of them correctly. I couldn't think straight with Link on my mind.

I practically floated to art class next period. With all the warm, fuzzy thoughts in my head, I just couldn't help but smile and be happy. This was my favorite period of the day because my best friend was there... and I loved to draw.

I sat down in my regular spot and whipped out my iPod. It would be about four minutes before class officially began, so I started playing a Link to the Past on a special app. Just before I could open the big locked door, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's you again." I recognized that voice right away. It was Link. I saved my state, put down my iPod, and turned around. Surely enough, Link was smiling down at me. He wasn't really tall or anything. He was standing and I was sitting; simple logic. He would probably be a little shorter than me actually, if I stood.

"Yeah uh, hi," I said nervously as I rested my cheek in my hand.

"I didn't catch your name before," Link told me. It was more of a question than a statement, so I answered.

"Erin."

"Nice to meet you, Erin. My name's Link," he greeted with a warm smile. Of course I already knew that, but I pretended that I didn't.

"Cool name," I said as my smile got bigger. Wait, what the frack was I saying?! 'Cool name'? Real smooth, Erin.

"Thanks," he replied anyway. He must think I'm crazy, maybe even retarded. Oh wait... I am.

"Sorry," I apologized, slightly chuckling. "I-I don't talk much..."

"You don't have to apologize!" he told me with a short laugh. "It's not a bad thing."

"Sorry..." I mumbled, feeling my face getting hot.

Before he could say another word, the bell rang and my friend Rachel came rushing in. I watched her as she ran toward me.

"Not late," she announced as she took her seat next to mine. I looked back to where Link was standing, but he had already sat down in a chair of his own. I sighed dejectedly as Rachel poked my shoulder. "Erin, Erin, Erin, Erin-"

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

"There's a new guy in school that I think you'd really like to meet-"

"I know," I interrupted. "Link."

"You've met him already?" she asked in surprise.

"Sort of..." I trailed off. "He's right over there!" I whispered as I pointed to him.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed quietly. "He looks just like him!"

"I/know/!" I squealed.

"Do you wanna..." She nodded her head toward him and smiled. "You know."

"I-I don't-I don't know..." I stuttered. I really didn't know whether to go over there and talk to him more or not. When I said I had never had a boyfriend before, that also meant that I don't have any friends that are boys. It doesn't matter if I like like them or not. I'm just not good at talking to boys in general. They make me feel uncomfortable, I guess, especially when there's an awkward silence. Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair.

"Come on, let's go say hi!" she bubbled.

"I already said hi!" I whined, trying to get back to my seat.

"I thought you liked Link!" Rachel whispered as she continued to pull on my arm.

"I do, but it's not like I can just tell him! That's stupid!" I hissed. "You know I'm shy!"

"Erin, he's your life-long love," she assured. "You deserve to talk to him at the least."

"Nooo," I moaned, still struggling against her. She finally let go and I scrambled back to the safety of my seat. Her mouth formed into a frown, her eyes squinted, and she crossed her arms. She had the look of a pouty five year old.

"Fine,/I'll/talk to him!" she huffed.

"Noooooo!" I yelped, trying to stop her. It was no use. She was already next to him before I could make a move. I hid my face behind my hands. Oh, Holy Hylia, she's going to embarrass me so bad. I took a quick glance over to the two and I saw them smiling and talking. She was actually/talking/to him! I started freaking out in my head. Trying to stay calm only made me more upset. Even though I was nervous and frustrated, I was able to make out part of a sentence Rachel said.

"...And that's Erin." I froze, trying to hide or disappear or/something/, anything that would prevent them from coming my way. It didn't work at all. They both started walking over to me. I just hoped that Rachel hadn't told him anything stupid.

"Erin, can I ask you something?" Link asked. Oh gosh, here it comes.

"Y-yeah," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't nervous.

"Would you like a soda?" he asked. Wow, that wasn't the kind of question I was expecting at all. I was also surprised that he knew what a soda was.

"Uh, sure!" I answered gratefully. He smiled and turned to head out the room. Once he walked out the door, I looked at Rachel.

"What did you tell him?!" I demanded.

"Hey, calm down," she scoffed. "I told him about our Mello Yello thing, and about Michelle Obama taking away our soda. He told me he had some Mello Yello in his car and he offered to get it." It was true that we usually had one can of Mello Yello each in art class. Ever since the new school year had started though, all of the high school's soda was gone and replaced with water. We hadn't had a single can of Mello Yello since.

"Well, that's really nice of him," I said with a quick smile.

Rachel nodded. "Oh, guess how old he is!"

I gulped. "Uh... 19?"

"Yup!" My hopes sank down to the pits of my heart.

"Oh..." I slumped in my chair and my head thudded onto the table. "He's a senior..."

"Junior," Rachel corrected. I lifted my head.

"No, he's 19. That makes him a senior," I argued.

"Well, he must've gotten held back or something, because he told me he was a junior." Before I could keep the argument going, Link was back with one can of Mello Yello in each hand.

"Here," he said as he handed me one of the cans. I took it gingerly and smiled weakly.

"Thanks," I muttered, pulling the tab upward. The can hissed and a hole was revealed in the top. As I took a sip, I realized how many unanswered questions I hadn't asked Link. Was he really the fictional hero of legend from the Legend of Zelda franchise? Does he know all about the modern world? Most importantly, does this Mello Yello in my hand mean that we're friends?

The bell rang shortly after I had taken my first sip, so I soon found myself on the bus. My sister sat next to me as I craned my neck to look out the window.

"Looking for someone?" Courtney asked curiously.

"Yeah," I replied plainly. "Link."

She laughed. "No really, who?"

"Link."

"Link?"

"Link."

Courtney finally gave up. "Ok. Now I'm convinced you're as crazy over Link as Sabrina is over Sonic."

I giggled. "No, Link's real. Sonic isn't," I stated as I continued to look out the window.

"How?" Courtney laughed. I paused for a moment so I could show her proof. As the bus slowly started to move, I spotted him.

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing to Link. Courtney looked to where I was pointing and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh, a cosplayer?!"

"No, it's Link!"

"I can see that."

"No, his name is really Link."

Courtney slowly turned away from the window, since he was no longer in sight. Her head tilted to the side and she cocked an eyebrow. "Whaaaaaaat?"

I smiled and giggled. The best part of today was that I didn't feel so alone. Now I know I at least have a chance of love in life. Maybe, just maybe, I have a chance. With this in mind, I started telling my sister all about what had happened in my crazy day at school.

A.N: This was WAY longer than I intended... Hehe, sorry.


	5. Bae (GG AU)

Bae [March 31st, 2015]

A.N: Welp, three times a charm, right? Eh, please don't think I'm stupid for writing this. I was just sorta thinking of Tomodachi Life... Yeah. Don't give me that look; I wasn't even planning on it. Hey, destiny works in myst- *gets shot*

It was a beautiful day; not a cloud in the sky. Arin and Dan were walking to Walmart. They decided to go just to mess around. Throw some toilet paper. Open some bags of chips. Draw crude stuff with lipstick. Just a bunch of typical stupidness. Why did they want to do it? Because they could. The managers there sucked.

Arin tried not laugh as they walked down the sidewalk. "Ok, ok, um... I don't know, I guess I'd be a..."

"C'mon, think," Dan encouraged with a chuckle to himself.

Arin thought hard. "...I'd be a Godzilla."

Dan laughed. "Godzilla's not an animal!"

"Well, technically he's like a giant lizard... Thing."

"What do you think I would be?" Dan asked.

"You'd be a chicken," Arin declared with a smirk.

"I would not," Dan scoffed. "I'd be a unicorn."

"Psh, unicorns don't exist," Arin argued.

"Godzilla doesn't exist either. At least unicorns are actual animals."

"Godzilla's awesome, dude. You can't argue with that."

Before Dan could shoot a witty comeback, something bumped into his shoulder. He stepped back. "Sorry!"

The girl brushed her brown hair back into place. She stared at him for a moment. "Oh, uh, it's ok!" she said at last with a smile.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" a second girl urged, taking the brunette's hand. With that, the two girls took off like nothing happened.

"Rude much?" Arin scoffed in a sassy tone as he and Dan resumed walking.

Again, Dan didn't get a chance to reply. But it wasn't another girl that was the problem. It was a red car, zooming down the road. It barely missed the sidewalk as it raced by.

"Watch where you're going!" Dan yelled.

Arin cursed. "What's he in a hurry for?"

"Beats me." Dan squinted, watching the car continue down the narrow road. "Is there an intersection down there?"

"Uh, no, I think it's straight for a good 5 miles. Why?"

Dan shook his head. "Nothing. Just being paranoid."

"No, you're fine."

"Huh?"

"Maybe we should follow that car. Make sure it doesn't like run anyone over."

"How'd you know that's what I was being paranoid about?"

Arin shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Dan gave him a quick smile. "Let's go."

The two turned around and ran down the sidewalk, failing to keep up with the red car. Fortunately, it stopped before it got too far ahead. It had also stopped right next to the two girls Dan and Arin had seen only moments before. The driver seemed to be arguing with the brunette while her friend helped support her when she seemed at a loss for words. Dan and Arin watched cautiously, only a mere 10 feet away from the conversation. Finally, they heard the driver shout.

"Fine!" the guy's voice spat out. "Go without me! See if I care!"

The car backed up and the girls sighed with relief. For good measure, the brunette stepped onto the road and threw a crushed can at the car. She smirked with triumph, but her victory was short lived. The car revved its engine, the wheels spun rapidly, and it jolted forward.

"Hey! Get out of the road!" her friend screamed. But the brunette only took a step backward and made no other movement as the car came rushing back.

Dan watched with his jaw dropped. The girl's screams filled the air along with the roaring car engine. It was getting closer. 100 feet. 40 feet. It wasn't slowing down. 20 feet. 10 feet. 5. 4. 3. 2...

Then he jumped.

Like a bolt of lightning, he pushed the girl out of the road and the car zipped past them, tires screeching.

His heart might as well been racing as fast as the car had. "Are you... Okay?" he asked breathlessly.

The brunette stared up at him. "Y-yeah." She winced. "Uh, can you sorta...?"

"Oh." Dan moved off her. "Sorry."

"It's- it's ok." The girl rubbed her left arm. She looked to the direction the skid marks on the road led. The car had slammed into a tree, and smoke was billowing up from the car hood. She turned back to Dan. "You... you saved me," she breathed.

"Daniel, what the heck were you thinking?!" Arin shouted, walking over to him. "You could've/died/!"

"Uh, sorry," Dan apologized.

"Don't you say 'sorry.' Sorry doesn't fix anything. We're going back home before you try to do any more heroic stuff!"

"But, I'm ok, Arin. Really."

"Oh, are you?" Arin pulled out his phone and put it up to his ear. "RING RING RING! Hey, Suzy. I just thought I'd tell you Dan almost KILLED himself today. But don't worry. He says EVERYTHING'S OK!"

"Arin-"

"It's not like he'll try to kill himself ever AGAIN. 'Cause THAT'S INHUMANE-"

"Arin, come on!" Dan groaned. "I'm ok, so is she, and that's the important thing!"

Arin put the phone back into his pocket and he sighed. "You scared the crap outta me."

"I couldn't agree more!" the girl's friend finally spoke up, marching over to her and grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's go," she mumbled.

"Ugh, ok, Danielle." The brunette cast Dan a glance. She smiled weakly. "I'll... See you later?"

Dan paused. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"We are/so/late!" the other girl complained, dragging her friend behind her. "Now I can't pick up Starbucks..." And so the girls left them once again.

"You're not gonna tell Suzy about this, are you?" Dan asked nervously.

"It might slip, but otherwise, I don't think so," Arin answered, helping Dan to his feet.

"Still think I'm a chicken?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"You don't understand!" Nikki whined. "That was Danny!"

"What, you know him?" Danielle asked impatiently.

"Well, not personally," Nikki muttered pulling away from Danielle's grip.

"Then how do you know him?" questioned as they continued to walk.

Nikki stared at her. "You've gotta be kidding me. He's a guy on YouTube, and he's awesome-"

"Oh my god," Danielle moaned.

"And he's cute, and he saved my life-"

"Don't tell me you're in love," Danielle scoffed.

"...He saved my life," Nikki repeated with emphasis.

"Oh please."

"Don't start. You had like 37 different boyfriends when you were in high school!"

"That was then. This is now."

"I mean come on! He was just... And his eyes... And his smile... Just..." She stopped in her tracks, looking down at the sidewalk and grinning widely.

"You're just head over heels, aren't you?" Danielle sighed.

"Heels over head makes more sense," Nikki said dreamily.

"No, it doesn't. That's not how the expression goes," Danielle said, slightly confused.

"I'm in love, I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it!" Nikki sang as she spun around happily.

"Sure, let the whole universe know it," Danielle groaned, cracking a smile.

A.N: Stop? Stop here? Eh, idk... It's really short... And pointless. No point. Like, literally. There's no main point in this fanfic :/


	6. Betrayal (LoZ FS)

Betrayal [August 12th, 2014]

A.N: Let's see what happens when one of the Links is the actual cause of another one's death...

Green struggled against the iron shackles holding his arms in place on the old, stone wall. He was locked in a prison cell all by himself. Since the shackles wouldn't budge, all he could do was wait for that monster to come back to torture him again. He was starting to get fed up with the torture. There were three places where he had bleeding gashes and his breaths were coming out heavily and forcefully.

Going through all of this pain was really a waste of his time. No matter how many times Shadow would walk in and ask him the same question, he still didn't know the answer. He had nothing to do with what he was referring to. Countless times, Green had told the plain truth, but Shadow still believed that he was hiding something.

Green's gaze shifted from the ground to the door as he heard it creak open. As usual, Shadow's dark figure stepped in. He walked toward Green slowly, his hands hiding behind his back.

"Come back for more, huh?" Green mocked. Shadow refused to answer as he continued to walk. When his figure came into the light, Green felt himself gasp. This wasn't Shadow at all. It was Vio, the one Link that decided to betray him and the rest of his duplicates.

"Isn't this nice?" Shadow's voice called from the doorway as he entered the room as well. "Your old friend Vio's here to see you," he snickered.

Green looked straight at Vio, his eyes burning with anger. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Absolutely nothing," he answered simply, crossing his arms. "It's what/he/wants, that I'm here for."

"That's right," Shadow agreed, coming up from behind Vio. "Since I'm feeling generous, I'll make you a deal. If you tell me where the light force is, I'll release you. If you fail to tell me its location again, well..." He glanced over to Vio. "You can die for all I care." Shadow leaned in close and held a dagger to his neck, making sure he would make his point. "Now where is the light force?"

Green flinched as Shadow pressed the blade closer when he hesitated to answer. "I-I already told you I don't know!" he replied. "I swear, I don't know!"

Shadow looked at him dejectedly. "You don't know..." he sighed. He turned away for a moment, lightly chuckling to himself. When he turned back, he smiled wickedly. "Let's see what your answer is when he's done with you," he sneered, pointing to Vio.

"So you're having him do your dirty work?" Green whispered.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Not really. If I'm the one to finish you off, it would end too quickly. Besides, I find it ironic watching him do it." Removing the dagger from his neck, he stepped back into the shadows. "Seeing as he was a former part of your happy little team."

Vio moved closer to Green, his copy of the Four Sword resting in his left hand. Green simply looked away, obviously disapproving his choice of joining Shadow. If only he knew the reason why, he'd understand. Vio didn't want to do this, but he had to in order to keep Shadow's trust. He'd still yet to find the weakness of his power. Even though all of these thoughts were flooding his mind, he didn't allow them to show on his facial expression, which remained stone cold. That is, until Green caught him by surprise.

"Do it," the original Link spat, fire still burning in his eyes. "Go ahead, kill me." Vio's expression faltered for a moment, allowing him to look slightly stunned. He hadn't expected such a dark reply. Nevertheless, he fixed his mistake quickly, without having Green or Shadow take notice. With a heavy sigh among his thoughts, Vio answered him.

"With pleasure," he whispered, adding a smirk. Now it was Green's turn to look surprised, and he didn't even try to hide it. He didn't really expect Vio to do this. He wanted to snap him out of the belief that he was on Shadow's side. That's just not how it was supposed to be. He was a hero, a part of him; not a villain, like Shadow was. That's why he wasn't prepared for Vio's next move.

The sword plunged into a previous wound located on his right shoulder, making it feel even worse. The pain coursed through him like adrenaline, and he let out a scream of agony. His whole body hung limply from the chains, now lacking the strength to support himself. Weakly, he raised his head up, looking into Vio's cold, icy blue eyes. He saw no compassion or pity lingering, and now he had lost all hope for him.

Even though Vio's face was expressionless, he was hesitating in finishing the job, making Shadow step forward.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently. "Kill him already! I want to see the look of pain on his face before he dies." Vio looked back to Shadow, suddenly uncertain if he should do it or not. Sure, he was pretending to be on Shadow's side this whole time, but had he gone too far? A curious glance slipped his wall of hidden expressions and Shadow was getting more and more impatient. "I told you to kill him!"

"Do it, Vio," Green muttered. "Do it. Don't let me suffer any more than I have already." He lowered his head again, apparently losing more strength by the second. He was almost dead. All Vio would have to do is deliver the final blow.

He raised his sword, preparing to strike. With a swing of Vio's sword, Green stopped forcing his breaths and his body became motionless.

"Well done, Vio! Finally!" Shadow praised, walking to Vio and slinging an arm over his shoulder. "I was beginning to think that you'd gone soft. I shouldn't have doubted you." Vio smiled and nodded for his answer as he allowed Shadow to lead him to the door. A nagging in his mind urged him to look back, and he really didn't want to. /Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back./ Slowly, he turned around, and he could see Green's sad blue eyes staring at him. Vio watched as they closed, and then he was truly convinced he was dead.

"There's no hope for Hyrule now," Vio whispered, trying to keep his voice monotone. Shadow smirked as he grabbed the door.

"You got that right," he laughed. "And it's all thanks to you." Then he closed the door behind them, leaving the room in silence.

A.N: I'm not crying over this one... I'm SCREAMING. This-this is just-AHHH! I'm sorry, I can't really explain it. I don't even know if I like it or dislike it- I JUST CAN'T STOP SCREAMING!


	7. Bittersweet (LoZ FS)

Bittersweet [June 15th, 2014]

A.N: I'm starting with the hardest first: Blue's death. I think it'll be the hardest because you know, no one really likes Blue much. I do, but still. Ok, let's get on with this...*whimpers*

There were so many of them. Darknuts blocking every inch of space in the circular chamber. The four Links were scattered about the room, fighting off the enemies one by one. The only one who seemed to be having trouble was Red. It could've been the overwhelming amount of Darknuts or maybe his uncanny premonition, but he was definitely more nervous than he should've been.

He had thought that something felt off about this underground dungeon, especially this room. Before anyone could have had second thoughts, the door slammed behind them, and an outrageous number of Darknuts had filled the room. Red was pretty much convinced that exploring this dungeon was a bad idea.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he was pulled back into the reality of the battle. Caught off guard, his sword was knocked out of his hands and he was left defenseless. The Darknut opposing him readied its sword and Red began to panic.

"Help!" he cried desperately. The sword came directly for him, but he dodged the attack. He surveyed the area frantically, looking for the others, but all he could see were the Darknuts crowding the room. Red felt himself trip and fall to the floor. When he looked up, he remembered that he was still in a fight. A Darknut stood over him, its sword raised above its head. Red couldn't help but sit still and watch the sword come down.

A blur swished past his head, knocking the sword out of the Darknut's hand. Soon after, the same blur came up behind Red and slayed the Darknut. The person finally came into his view and he smiled.

"Thanks, Blue!" Red sighed with relief. Blue rolled his eyes and helped Red to his feet.

"Don't mention it," he scoffed carelessly, handing Red's Four Sword to its rightful owner with a smile. They shared a quick moment of relief until Red's eyes widened.

"Blue, look out!" he shouted. Blue spun around quickly, only to see a Darknut right behind him. Without any hesitation, it plunged its sword straight through Blue's chest, causing him to scream in pain.

Red quickly slashed the offending Darknut into nothing but purple mist, its sword dissipating along with it. He finally noticed that the Darknuts were finally all gone, and the four were the only ones left in the chamber. He turned back to Blue, who had fallen to his knees.

"Blue!" he gasped worriedly as he joined him on the floor.

Blue clutched his chest and winced. Blood was starting to soak his tunic. He felt his breathing getting heavier and his head felt light and dizzy.

"Vio, Green, help!" Red called weakly. The two Links rushed over immediately at the sound of their names.

"Red, what's going-" Green stopped when he saw Blue. Pure shock struck him like lightning. Vio joined his side and Green could've sworn he looked surprised too.

"What happened?" Vio asked, trying to keep his tone calm.

"I-I just wasn't paying attention," Blue answered quietly. "Stupid mistake." He felt like laying down, but he didn't allow himself to do so. He didn't want to look weak. He wanted to make sure they knew he wasn't. "I-I'm gonna be fine." Red bit his lip.

"You don't look fine," he mumbled.

"And what if I d-don't?" Blue forced a shout, even though the words pressed on his chest. "Looks don't matter when y-you're dying!" He grabbed his chest again, feeling pain surging through him.

"You're not going to die!" Red cried, shaking his head. "Don't say things like that!"

"You know it's true," Blue growled. "I suppose you're all just g-gonna sit there and watch me die like this, huh?" He winced and laid on his back slowly. "Perfect."

"What do you want us to do, just leave you here?" Vio asked, a slight break in his voice.

"Sure!" Blue raged. "Leave me all alone to die by myself! Some friends you are!" He winced again, letting out a short gasp.

"Stop straining yourself like that," Green pleaded. "You're gonna hurt yourself even more."

"And what if I do?" Blue asked quietly. "It's not like it'll change anything. I'm still gonna die." His expression softened. "I don't wanna die...not today," he said slowly. "I didn't really think a day like this would come...where all you guys would be here...to see how pathetic I really am."

"Don't say that," Red mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. "You're not pathetic."

"You're anything but pathetic," Green joined in. "You're bold and strong-willed. Sure, you might be stubborn and hot-headed sometimes, but you're still a part of me that I would hate to live without." Blue forced a smile.

"I wish I'd known that sooner..." he sighed. "You guys aren't gonna miss me too much are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Red asked rhetorically, his voice shaking. "Nothing's gonna be the same without you!"

"You're a part of all of us," Vio added.

"You can't die..." Green whispered. "There's no way we'd be able to live without you." Faint tears glistened in his eyes.

"Guys, cut it out," Blue chuckled lightly. "You're gonna make me cry; you sound so sappy."

"You're dying for goddesses' sake!" Red cried. "I don't want you to be gone forever! This can't be happening! I don't want it to happen..." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hid his face under his bangs as he lowered his head. "I don't want it to happen."

"It'll be ok..." Blue whispered. "You'll learn to forget."

"...I don't want to forget." Vio spoke up, tears shining in his eyes. Blue felt a genuine smile showing on his face.

"...Me neither. I couldn't forget any of you guys...even if I tried." He could feel tears stinging in his eyes, but he didn't care. They were tears of happiness.

They all joined together in a group hug, smiles and tears on every one of their faces. Blue had never felt so accepted by his duplicates. He used to feel like he had to be tough to fit in, to be important. None of that mattered anymore. He knew that he was a part of something bigger now. They weren't just a team. They were his brothers, and he was going to miss them all now more than he ever thought he would.

A sharp pain erupted in his chest and he felt himself slip from the embrace. His head hit the floor and his senses began to dull. He heard echoing shouts and he saw blurs of color swirling together above him.

Finally, everything faded in front of him and his shaky breaths stopped.

A.N: I'm crying. That's all I've got to say is that I'm crying.


	8. Ch 1: Behind the Mask (LoZ FS)

Ch 1: Behind the Mask [August 13th, 2014]

A.N: I'm bored...wonder what kind of story I should write... :p

The two children stood alone in the circular throne room, consulting one another. It had been a few days since Green had returned the Four Sword to its rightful place, and now he was seeking a new purpose. Vaati and Ganon were no longer a threat now that the Dark Mirror was shattered. Since monsters and thieves still remained, Green decided he'd continue to fight against them. But this time, he planned to do so from a different angle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Princess Zelda asked worriedly. "Hyrule's knights are some of the most dedicated soldiers you'll meet. And by dedicated, I mean they'd risk their very lives."

Green straightened and took a short breath. "I've considered that. Shouldn't I make as fine a soldier as any man?"

Zelda still looked troubled. "Well, yes, but-"

"I have to do this, Zelda!" Green interrupted. "If you won't let me, I don't know what else to do with my life!"

Zelda's eyes glowed dimly. "Link..." It felt strange to be called by his original name. It had been so long since anyone had.

"Please, don't hold me back from this," Green muttered. "I came here to fight for you. I give you my word: I'll do a good job as a knight." Zelda bowed her head slightly and smiled.

"Very well then..." the princess sighed. She looked up, her eyes sparkling. "If you insist on being so persistent and stubborn, how could I turn you down?" Green smiled with her.

"Thanks, Zelda!" he called as he headed for the door. "I promise you won't regret this!" The door closed behind him, leaving the princess to think to herself. Another frown of worry spread across her face.

"I just hope/you/won't regret it," she whispered.

Weeks later, Green became used to going on patrol with the other knights, mostly alongside his father. Sometimes there would be thieves or pirates robbing the town, which really got him excited. He was always up for a good fight. Green also got used to being called "Link" again, since there was no use for the nickname anymore.

Although the nickname was gone, he still never brought himself to forget about his three counterparts, which had long gone. He missed fighting by their side. Even though there were recurring fights amongst themselves, they still helped make battles quicker and more bearable. The other knights served as his comrades, but it just wasn't the same.

One day, there was a robbery occurring at the local market. The thief wasn't just a regular criminal. He was a criminal the royal guards had named Lightning. His robberies usually ended quickly. Before the Hyrulian forces could ever reach him, he'd be gone, like a flash of lightning; that's how he got his name. The most interesting feature about him, was his mask. It hid his entire face, keeping his identity a secret. The knights had been chasing after him for a while now, but they'd never caught him.

Link challenged himself that this would be the day he would put an end to that thief. Although the other knights doubted him at first, Link was able to convince them to let him go alone. Even though he was supposed to be on a team, he missed having the glory of taking down bad guys by himself. He arrived at the market shortly after the distress call had sounded. Lightning was already starting to make his escape as he arrived.

"Stop!" Link called. The thief turned around, smirking at him.

"You expect me to listen to you?" he chuckled. He drew a knife from behind while Link drew his sword.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Link huffed.

"Gee, you got a big mouth," he scoffed. "Let's see if you fight as smooth as you talk." He lunged forward and their blades clashed. The tension between the blades was so strong, it was hard for either opponent to keep their hold. They were evenly matched. Link took the opportunity to distract the thief.

"What's the matter?" he mocked. "You didn't expect to be beaten by a little kid, did you?"

"You haven't won yet, so shut up," Lightning growled.

"It's only a matter of time, so you might as well give up now," Link sighed. The thief's temper was rising, which allowed a chance for Link to strike. He leaped backward, and due to the sudden move, Lightning was left stunned as Link swished by.

As he looked back, he saw that his sword had cut the side of the mask the thief was wearing, and it fell to the ground, uncovering his face. As Lightning turned to face him, Link couldn't help but stare. Now he could see the thief was just a boy, much like himself. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes he did. The thief, Lightning, turned out to be one of his three former teammates. It was Blue.

Link dropped his sword in shock, staring in disbelief at who he had been fighting. There was nothing he could say; he was simply left speechless. Blue quickly ran past him, knocking him down as he went. Like a flash of lightning, he was there one second and gone the next; he used his signature move.

Link looked toward the direction Blue had fled, wondering if he was really the same thief he fought only moments ago. He turned to the mask lying on the ground and picked it up as he stood. He peered into the distance again, still confused.

/How is Blue here? I put the Four Sword back into its pedestal months ago. It can't be possible./ he thought to himself. It was highly impossible, but he saw Blue's face with his own eyes. The only explanation he could think of at the time, was that he was going crazy.

He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling off as he headed back toward the castle, the mask of the thief, Lightning, in hand.

A.N: Dude, is this cool or what?! (says "or what") Weh, you're a meanie. (says "thank you, I try") I'm just gonna stop now...hehe. Idk how this idea came to mind-I was just sitting bored in Roosters! Weird...anyways, should I continue this, or stop here? Your call, bro! :3

Back in his own wing at the castle, Link fingered the mask, trying to figure out if seeing Blue was nothing but a figment of his imagination or not. If it wasn't Blue though, how many other people are out there that look so much like him? Well, the answer was two, but it couldn't have been Red or Vio either.

One way to distinguish between the four Links, was by the color they wore. The second was their eyes. The color wasn't different, but just the shape or the way they looked was a dead giveaway. Blue's eyes were sharp and defined, much like the eyes Link had seen once the mask had come off. It/had/to be Blue. If he could just find him, maybe he could find out if his other clones were out there too.

The first place that came to mind was the Lost Woods. It would be hard to find anyone there, especially Blue. It made an ideal place to hide from the outside world. That's where he had to go.

He started immediately for the castle's front door, ready to head out on his search. As he reached for the door, he heard a voice behind him.

"Link?" Zelda's voice called. He forgot about his duties as a royal guard. Slowly turning, he bowed to her.

"Yes, your highness?" he asked playfully as he raised his head.

"Link, you know you have a role to play here at the castle..." Zelda explained easily.

Link lowered his head again in disappointment. "Yeah, but can it wait, just this once?" he pleaded. "I need to find something...rather someone."

"I don't mean to pry, but may I ask who?" Zelda asked in curiosity.

Link bit his bottom lip. Would she believe him? Well, there was only one way to find out. "Blue." he replied.

The princess blinked in disbelief. "Blue?" she repeated as a question.

"Even I don't know the whole story," Link sighed. "But I will soon...that is, if you'll allow me to leave."

Zelda winced. "I'm sorry, Link. But it's not like you can check in and out of knighthood just like that." She took a deep breath. "The knights of Hyrule serve until they die."

"What?!" Link spluttered.

"Again, I apologize. It's not my decision to make; it's my father, the king's decision," Zelda replied resentfully.

"I see..." Link mumbled. He left the door's side and he headed back to his wing slowly. /Now what?/


	9. Ch 2: Into the Woods (LoZ FS)

Ch 2: Into the Woods [August 13th, 2014]

A.N: Wow, this has been blank for a couple of days now... Haha, I'm SO lazy. Anyways, I guess I should start on chapter 2, now that I have all this information and stuff in my head :)

Night fell upon the castle quickly. The sky became covered with a black shroud of midnight darkness. Only a few stars served as tiny beacons in the night sky.

Link glanced out his window at the grass below. He carefully lowered the rope to the ground level and he climbed down it. As soon as he landed, he headed off, sneaking around the castle walls.

Time went by quickly. Already he was slipping out of the front gate, exiting the castle grounds. As he looked back to the castle, he wondered if he was really good at being stealthy, or if Hyrule's security guards were just really bad at their jobs.

He wasted no time as he headed for the Lost Woods. As he stood before the entrance, his memory travelled back to the time he and his duplicates had been trapped in this place. They were stuck for days and they all believed they were going to die. Eventually, they figured the right way out, thanks to Vio. There was one distinctive factor to the woods that helped them out. That was the music.

Even though no one really lived in the Lost Woods, music was always playing in the distance. Wherever the music sounded the loudest, that would be the right path to take.

Link took a deep breath and finally stepped into the woods, keeping his hopes high. Blue had to be in here. It was the ultimate hiding place. He hurried about the place, taking twists and turns, all while listening to the music at the same time. He was already halfway through, when all of a sudden, he smelled smoke. Could there be a fire nearby? As he rounded the corner, he froze.

The source of the smoke was coming from a small campfire, but that wasn't the cause of the shock. The one tending the flames, wasn't Blue, but he looked like another one of Link's clones. His clothes were ripped in a few places and he had a sword strapped to his back. His widened eyes were a sapphire blue, and they stared right at him. He knew who this person was now. Despite his dirt covered appearance, he could tell that this was Vio.

"Green?!" Vio whispered. "I didn't think I'd see you here. How did you find me?"

"I was looking for Blue, and I guess I bumped into you instead!" Green replied, still happily surprised.

"Blue?" Vio asked. "You mean he's here too?"

"Yeah, even I had a hard time believing it. But since you're here, I'm willing to bet Red's somewhere out there as well!" Green said hopefully.

"I honestly thought I'd never see any of you again," Vio sighed. "I thought you were all dead."

"'Dead'?" Green questioned as he joined Vio on the ground.

"When you put the Four Sword back, we were supposed to be one again, right? Well, for some reason or another, that's not what happened. All I know is that I woke up a few weeks ago, and I was lying on the ground outside the castle. I went inside, looking for an explanation, and Zelda told me that I was the only one of us left," Vio explained. "And that the rest of you were gone for good. I lost all hope after that, I guess. I came here, to the Lost Woods, so no one would know I was suffering." He took a deep breath. "I never thought I would regret being the last Link. I missed all of you."

"I missed all of you too," Green said with a smile. "It was pretty boring without having you guys around. None of the guards at the castle would argue with me, no matter how many times I pushed their buttons." The two shared a short laugh, then Green continued. "But something about your story doesn't make any sense to me..."

"What is it?" Vio asked.

"/Zelda/was the one who told you everyone was dead," Green replied with suspicion.

"You think she lied?" Vio asked.

"I don't know..." Green trailed off. "Maybe."

"Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?" Vio sighed, shaking his head. "Because of that lie, I was stuck here with my emotions slowly wearing me away. I shouldn't have let that happen. I should've known better."

"Aw c'mon, Vio. You of all people should know it's hard to be a genius all the time," Green laughed as he punched his arm.

"If you say so," Vio chuckled lightly. He looked to the fire's blazing light. "We should probably get some sleep. It'll be easier to look for Blue in the morning."

Green winced. "Well, you see...I sorta had to sneak out of the castle. They wouldn't let me leave, not even Zelda. She said that the knights of Hyrule serve until death."

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Vio asked. "It's true though; there's no way of getting out of it."

"I didn't sign a contract or anything!" Green protested. "And I had no idea I'd be controlled by the knighthood for the rest of my life!"

"You gave your word, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"That's enough to seal the deal," Vio interrupted, crossing his arms. "If you don't like it, you'd have to take it up with the king." He turned to Green. "The demands of knighthood haven't changed in centuries, so unless you wanna keep sneaking around until the end of time, I suggest you go back."

"Wait, you're telling me to give up searching?" Green asked. "And right after I found out that all of you guys are still around?!"

"It would be for the best," Vio sighed as he stood and walked toward a path of trees to the right. Before he left, he cast a glance back at Green, a sad smile showing on his face in the soft glow of the fire. "It was nice seeing you again, Green." Then without another word, he disappeared down the path.

Green sat next to the fire, still looking to the direction Vio had left. He was starting to lose hope. How in Hyrule was he going to find his duplicates if they didn't want to be found? More importantly, how could he convince them to band together again?

A.N: Omg, I think I might actually be able to make this a story! Well, maybe a short story, but a story nonetheless. This is awesome, hehe...oh I just noticed: Green doesn't have any leads on where Blue or Red could be now :( Poor Green. Next chappie should come soon! :3


	10. Ch 3: Finding a New Lead (LoZ FS)

Ch 3: Finding a New Lead [August 21st, 2014]

A.N: You're expecting Red in this chapter, aren't you? Too bad for you! :p Jk, I'm putting him off 'til later I guess. I don't want to be too redundant or whatever you call it. Repetitive-that's what it is. This isn't Sgt. Frog, m'kay? Not gonna have a new character every "episode".

Green crept back to the castle, avoiding the guards carefully as he went. Miraculously, the rope he had lowered out of his window earlier was still there. He climbed up quickly, and pulled himself in through the window. With a sigh of relief, he turned to face his room. As he started toward his bed, he heard something behind him.

"And just where have you been?" Zelda's voice asked.

Green winced as he turned around to face her. "Uh...hey, Zelda. How's it going?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

She put her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Green interrupted, hanging his head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't know what you've done," Zelda groaned. "You didn't just break the rules, Link. You went back on your word."

"So?" Green asked as he lifted his head. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"On the contrary," Zelda sighed. "When one goes back on his word, the royal family doesn't take lightly to it." She paused for a moment. "Over the short period of time you were gone, there was an outbreak of monsters in Kakariko Village."

Green's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"My thoughts exactly," Zelda continued. "During the outbreak, the knights never showed to help the civilians, all because there was no one to alert them. When the knights had found out about the attack, they were already too late."

He winced. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Three were severely injured," Zelda sighed. "And one was killed."

Green felt his shoulders slump and he sat on his bed, his head in his hands. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me one thing, Link," the princess said softly. "The requirements are there for a reason. If you don't plan to do your part, people are going to get hurt. Promise me you'll play your part." She turned to leave and closed the door behind herself as she went.

Green looked up at the closed door, wishing that Zelda would come back. It seemed that she was starting to act more like a princess than his friend lately. Right now, he just wanted his friend back.

* * *

The next morning, life for Green went back to its default position in knighthood. Fighting off thieves and such was a bore to him now. It was always the same thing over and over again. Look for a distress signal, go to it, fight the bad guys, take them to the dungeon, and repeat.

Ever since he had discovered the secret identity of Lightning, he hadn't been appearing anymore. Did he plan to vanish for good now that his secret wasn't a secret anymore? No one had spotted him anywhere ever since that day. It was going to be even more impossible for Green to track him down if he never showed his face again.

No matter how much he wanted to get the team back together again, Green had to play his part in knighthood like Zelda had asked him to. If he wouldn't, people would get hurt again, and he didn't want that. All he could do now, was hope that he would encounter his copies sometime over the course of a mission. There was no other way.

Two long weeks went by, and Green was starting to give up by then. If they weren't going to show up, they weren't going to show up. He just had to accept facts. He was strolling through Hyrule Castle town, not a cloud shown in the sky. It had been forever since he had a peaceful walk through the streets. Every day it had been mission after mission, and for what? No one really appreciated the royal guards much, let alone respected. They didn't even get paid, for Nayru's sake! But today, Green felt just like a regular boy, not a knight.

He continued his stroll through town, when something caught his eye. There was a Happy Mask booth standing off to the side of the road. A boy with dirty blonde hair was running the stands, and he looked extremely grumpy and annoyed. Every time someone walked by, he would give them a deathly glare when their backs were turned.

Green decided it wasn't his problem, and started to continue walking onward. That was, until he heard the boy talking to someone. As he turned around, Green saw that he wasn't glaring at this figure. He looked up to this cloaked man with fear and respect. If this wasn't suspicious, Green didn't know what else to call it.

He snuck into an alley close-by and started eavesdropping on their conversation. Green kept himself as silent as possible as he listened carefully.

"So there's no sign of him?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"Not since a few weeks," the boy replied. "I'm starting to think he's disappeared."

"Good," the man replied. "We can't allow that Lightning-" Green flinched at the name and forgot to listen for a moment. They were talking about Blue! Snapping from the shock, he resumed listening.

"Understood," was the last word the boy spoke to the tall, cloaked man before he walked away. After he left, the boy sighed deeply in relief. It was apparent that the man was intimidating, especially to this kid. Green emerged from the alley and made his way to the Happy Mask booth. There was a hint of a lead lingering around, and he needed to find it.

He walked straight up to the booth and slammed his hands down on the counter. "Hey!" he greeted loudly, causing the boy to fall backward. Green tried not to laugh as he got up, glaring at him with the same glare he gave everyone else. It was hard for Green to keep a serious face with that boy staring at him like that.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you know Lightning?" Green asked, answering his question with a question of his own. The boy shrunk back slightly.

"You mean that thief? I know of him, but I don't know him personally," he mumbled.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Green asked hopefully.

"No one's seen him since a few weeks ago," the boy scoffed. "Besides, why would someone like you go looking for a thief?"

"Because I know who he used to be," Green said boldly. The boy's eyes grew wide with curiosity as his grouchy attitude faded.

"You did?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea of where he could be?" Green was starting to worry that he might have to use bribery, but the boy finally replied.

"The last I heard of that guy's whereabouts, was at Gerudo's Fortress." He leaned closer, making sure no one nearby could hear. "Make sure you take the secret route through Kakariko Village. They've made security there a lot tighter."

Green started to leave the booth. "Thanks for the advice!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off, continuing his search once more.

A.N: Well... #Sorrynotsorry. As for the next chappie... I don't really know where to go next. Maybe I should've just left Green out of the knighthood thing. Ohhhhh well. I should put a purpose to being a knight sometime later. Cause right now, it's just a burden.


	11. Ch 4: Gerudo's Fortress (LoZ FS)

Ch 4: Gerudo's Fortress [August 22nd, 2014]

A.N: Oh Goodness, I hope I don't hit a dead end with this story. That would be a freaking shame. Anyways, onward with the story!  
...this has been blank for a whole week- I'm SO LAZY.

Green rushed to Kakariko Village, taking the boy's advice. There was no time to lose. He already knew that the Gerudos had tight security in the first place. If they've made it even more secure, it would be almost impossible to sneak around without getting caught. Then again, that's what the secret passage through the village was for.

There was one unoccupied house in the village, and that's where the passage was located. There was a big hole in the wall, concealed by an old quilt, that served as the passage. It was like a tunnel, stretching from that house straight into the Gerudo's Fortress.


	12. DUN RED DIS (LoZ FS)

DUN RED DIS [November 9th, 2014]

A.N: Writing at midnight...  
Haha, I'm not sleepy...  
...my back and neck hurt. ."

I'm seriously only keeping this for my weird inspiration spurt I had when I made this.

Red looked to the sky. It was growing darker and darker by each passing moment. "We'd better hurry," he alerted the other two worriedly. "It's getting dark!"

"So what?" Blue scoffed, pushing back a tree branch. "It's not like we can't look for him when it's dark."

"It would be more difficult," Vio argued, coming up to his side. "Red's right; we need to hurry up."

Mumbling under his breath, Blue continued leading his violet and red clad counterparts through the forest. "This never would've happened if you had just listened to me," he snarled, casting a glance back to Red.

His eyes watched the ground. "I said I was sorry..."

"Sorry isn't gonna fix it," Blue snapped, still continuing onward.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Red asked, desperate for forgiveness.

Before he could answer, Vio pointed to something in the distance. "There he is," he declared. "See the smoke?"

"It's about time!" Blue huffed, hurrying toward the smoke in the distance.

"W-wait for me!" Red called at the back of the group, struggling to keep up.

As Blue finally reached his destination, he froze. Not only Green was there, lying unconscious on the ground, but an old enemy of theirs was present also. It was so incredibly impossible, he could've laughed, but he knew he wasn't seeing things. It was Ganon, the great beast the four had defeated only weeks ago.

When Vio and Red arrived, they were just as surprised. "W-what is/he/doing here?!" Red squeaked, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

Ignoring him, Blue snapped out of the shock and stepped forward, drawing his sword confidently. He figured if they could defeat Ganon once, they could do it again.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Vio hissed. "Stop fooling around. There's no way we can kill him without all four of our power combined."

"Wanna bet?" Blue tested, smirking. "Hey, ugly!" he called.

The great beast turned, facing the blue hero with his giant swords and sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. His beady red eyes flashed as he glowered down at the boy.

"Fool," he chuckled in a distorted voice. "You dare challenge me? What makes you think you can defeat me a second time? The Dark Mirror is back and more powerful than ever. I have more power than the last time you saw me. What could you possibly hope to accomplish?"

"I can take you down with one arm tied behind my back," Blue taunted, flipping his Four Sword carelessly.

"Very well then," Ganon growled. Within that instant, Blue felt his right arm start to tear from his body. Pain shot up through his hand all the way to his shoulder. As he screamed, the pain only increased as it stretched further and further away until it was no longer attached.

Dizzy and lightheaded, he fell to his knees. He dropped his sword and held his wound, trying to keep the blood from flowing out of the giant hole in his right shoulder.

Red looked away, tears forming in his eyes. He had never wanted to see so much suffering. He wanted it to stop, but the blood was still fresh in his mind, still pooling in his thoughts, and still pounding in his ears. He wanted to do something- anything to make it stop. Before he knew it, he had stepped in front of Blue, away from the safety of the trees.

"D-don't make m-me do this," his voice shook, as did the sword in his hands.

Ganon burst out with a roaring laugh. "You don't actually plan on killing me, do you, boy?"

Red was still trembling, but now his voice was steady. "No one hurts my friends."

DHABWOWKJW *keyboard spazz* ...sorry. Continue.

"How do you wish to die?" Ganon asked with an evil smirk. "Quickly, or slowly?"

"What the heck are you doing?" Blue growled, still clutching his wound.

"Saving your life, stupid," Red answered quickly. His eyes widened and he winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean that-"

Ganon raised his sword. "I guess I'll just do it my way," he sighed.

Red gasped as he noticed that the swing of the blade would kill both himself and Blue. He only had a split second to react, so without so much as a second thought, he did what he knew he had to do. He didn't care if it was clichéd. There was no time to care anyway.

"Red!" Vio exclaimed, finally joining his brothers in the clearing.

Red still stood, but only barely. His balance wavered and he struggled to hold his sword, which now seemed to weigh a ton. At his stomach, a darker red stained his tunic.

This was going to be the end. There was nothing the four could do alone. Suddenly, an idea struck in his mind. "I need you to run," Red told Blue and Vio weakly. "Get away from here, quick."

Vio's eyes widened. "What in Hyrule are you-"

"Trust me," Red interrupted.

With a single look in his eyes, Vio knew what he intended to do. "Believe me, I do," he said solemnly.

"What's gonna happen to you then, huh?" Blue questioned angrily. "We can't just let you sacrifice yourself for us!"

"I can and I will," Red replied, putting on a fake smile.

Blue's eyes softened. "Look, if you're doing this because of what I said-"

Ganon struck again, this time knocking Vio to the ground. "Vio!"

He came up from the ground, hiding the left side of his face with his hand. "Come on," he rushed Blue, heading for the trees.

Regretfully, instead of arguing, Blue joined him and they disappeared behind the trees, leaving Red to deal with Ganon alone.

He steadied his balance and held his sword tightly in his left hand. Toughen up, he told himself, be like Blue. With a roar, Ganon charged at him like a bullet, but still, Red stayed where he stood. The only means of surviving this attack was if he were to plummet his sword perfectly into the monster's heart. If Vio were still there, he would've said it was next to impossible.

Suddenly, a rushing feeling overcame him and now he was in a much more peaceful place, with a flowing stream and a small pond filled with tiny fish. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

A figure appeared among the trees of the grove. "Don't worry; you'll be safe here," Green said.

Red gaped at him. "But... I saw you! Back with Ganon, you were unconscious-"

"Don't worry about it," Blue said, stepping out of the trees as well.

Red backed up slightly. "But..."

"We have to do this, Red," Vio added. Red could see the mark Ganon made clearly now. Vio's left eye was missing, and only an empty hole kept its place.

"Do what?" Red asked fearfully.

"Sacrifice," the three replied in unison. It sounded distorted with their different voices mixing together.

Red had backed into the pond. This had to be a dream. This was too scary to be real, right? He had to snap out of it. He pinched himself. No, he was awake.

A fourth figure appeared from behind the wall of trees. "Shadow?!" Red gasped.

The dark being didn't speak a word as he walked up to Red. Face to face, he stared straight into Red's big, terrified eyes.

Red watched as Shadow drew his sword, and without a moment's hesitation, it plunged through his stomach, the same place his wound was. He felt his breath leave him, and collapsed, staring up at his so-called friends as he faded away from existence.

White was the first thing he saw when he came to. He jerked up, sitting upright on the bed and his heart racing. Out of confusion, fear, and belief he was dead, he cried.

"Shut up," he heard Blue's voice snap to his left. As Red turned, he was surprised to see Blue in one piece, glaring at him angrily.

"I-I don't understand... What happened?" he questioned.

Green cursed under his breath on the right. "That was rushed."

Red finally decided to survey the rest of the room. It was all blank and plain, but the four of them were all together. No one was hurt. So was that all really a dream after all? Everyone seemed fine. But then Red's gaze fell on Vio.

He sat on his own bed, his face hidden in his hands. "Vio, are you ok?"

Flinching, Vio straightened, showing his expressionless face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Red asked.

Green blinked. "What, you don't remember?"

"We were supposed to be training ourselves," Blue sighed. "Simulations are the next best thing to reality."

KFNDBAKSLSJSKWBS I SUCK. I SUCK AT WRITING- I'M SORRY, OK? THAT KEYBOARD SPAZZ UP A WHILE EARLIER WASN'T FANGIRLING- IT WAS OUT OF REALIZING MY STUPIDITY. SO IS THIS KEYBOARD SPAZZ DOSGHAKAKSSBAKEKENDBA.


	13. Don't Go (LoZ FS OCs)

Don't Go [August 29th, 2014]

A.N: I just read the last chapter of "Goodbye, Green" by Legions of Navi, and I'm starting to think that I'm not going to smile for the rest of the day... Perfect time for a sad fanfic, huh? Let's see what I can do...that is, if I/can/do anything in this state.

Everyone dies at some point, right? In the end, there's no escaping death. The closest thing to escaping it, is delaying it. One can delay death by a few seconds, or maybe even an entire year. However, it will surely come, whether it's tomorrow, or centuries from now.

Since there's no way to avoid death, what does it matter how you die? Do you want a slow, gradual death, or a quick, painless one? Would you want to die alone, or have everyone you care about to be there in your last moments? Pain, suffering, and loss, every day all for nothing. We live so we can die. So it shouldn't matter when we die, right? There's no need for the tears and sadness. Everyone dies eventually, so why are we sad? It's because we're human.

We have emotions, feelings, a heart; it's what makes up our souls. A soul is a powerful thing. It represents who we are on the inside. When we care for someone, it only makes sense to feel sad when they die. Love is another powerful thing. It's the very essence of great care or passion. Without that, there'd be no reason to suffer when someone else dies. Is that really what we want? Do we want to be stripped of our emotions, never to feel or care again?

It was a beautiful, silent night. The moon was but a sliver of light, cutting through the dark clouds that rolled over it. The stars were nothing compared to the moon's light. They were tiny beacons, dimly glowing in the sky. However, the twilight's tranquility was short lived.

A scream ripped through the silence, resounding throughout the night. The scream ended as suddenly as it had began and peace was restored to the night, but it wouldn't remain for long.

Hidden deep in the woods, an old temple stood. It was falling to pieces because it was so ancient. No one would even think to enter inside. The temple was full of dangerous monsters and traps. From within the temple is where the scream had erupted.

Indi had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily. His face had turned ghostly pale as he tried to get to his feet. The growing pain in his chest was difficult to bear for long. Using the stony wall for support, he finally managed to stand and glare at the evil man torturing him.

"You're pathetic, child," Maraud scoffed. "To think I created you." Indi didn't have the will to answer. If he spoke at all, he knew it would be the last thing he would ever do. All he could do was stare up at him. "You and your brothers are worthless pieces of trash," the man spat, shoving Indi to the ground. The boy decided to stay down this time. It was only a matter of time before Maraud would beat him to death, so there was no point in resisting.

As Maraud walked over to him, Indi couldn't help but feel like he was just accepting defeat. From another angle, it would look like he was bowing to his master loyally. He didn't want to accept his fate. He didn't wan to die like this. If he was going to die, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Gathering all of his strength and courage, Indi stood before Maraud, his replica of the Four Sword in hand. He prepared himself for any sudden move the man could make on him. But suddenly, there was a look of mock surprise on his face.

"You dare to stand up against your own father?" Maraud chuckled. His blood red sword appeared in his hand in an instant. He leaned forward slightly and smirked. "Just know that you're making the biggest mistake of your life." With the end of the sentence, Maraud lunged forward and their blades clashed. Indi was no match for his opponent's strength, let alone in his current state. He was forced backward, losing his footing as Maraud pushed. Finally, he found himself on the ground once more. Maraud smiled wickedly at him from above and his sword came flying toward him.

"What's going on?!" a voice shouted from the doorway. Disturbed, Maraud and Indi turned to the source of the sudden noise. Indi felt a smile of relief cross his face.

"Yellow...Orange," he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Maraud demanded.

"I might ask you the same thing," Yellow shot back.

"You aren't supposed to be here," Maraud growled. "Get out."

"No," Orange answered for the both of them. Indi's eyes widened. Did they really think that the two of them alone could get him out of this mess?

"Do what he says..." he pleaded. "Just go."

"You're trying to protect each other," Maraud marveled. "How precious." He shook his head. "I should tell you, it won't work." He snapped his fingers and the door closed behind them in a flash. Maraud then raised his hands and red energy began to crackle in his palms. It sparked and sizzled with great power.

Indi had never seen anything like it. The power was growing greater and greater by the second. The energy was now illuminating the whole room with the same, blood red color. Indi could see his clone's faces clearly now. Yellow's eyes were wide with fear as he stayed silent and still. Orange looked to be more sad than scared. His eyes looked at Maraud longingly, asking for the love of his father. It never came though. Maraud was a cruel man, and the three of them knew that now more than ever.

"What disgraceful creations you are," Maraud scoffed as he prepared the energy to fire at the two Links left standing. "You'll be erased from the Earth's memory. Burn in the pits of Hell for all I care!" The red energy then turned scolding hot, so that it shone white. The magic pulsated and, without any more hesitation, it shot out like a beam.

The impact of the beam was so great that it left the room entirely white for a moment. When the light faded, Yellow opened his eyes cautiously. He was still alive?! How did he survive such a powerful blow? Orange still stood next to him, looking up at him with confusion.

"What...what happened?" he asked worriedly.

Yellow looked to Maraud, who seemed just as surprised. "I don't know..." he muttered.

Maraud was stunned. How did those two avoid his attack without moving an inch? He couldn't say a word due to his utter shock.

Suddenly, a figure rose from the ground. He held his sword to Maraud's chest. "Leave. Them. Alone," Indi growled.

The shock leaving him, Maraud smiled. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll kill you," Indi snarled. "I swear, I'll kill you." Yellow couldn't help but stare. It wasn't in Indi's nature to kill, let alone killing another person. All three of them wielded a sword, but Indi never enjoyed killing any living creature. He was bluffing. He had to be bluffing.

"Very well then," Maraud chuckled as he backed away slightly. "I'm glad you're finally seeing things the way I do."

Indi flinched./I'm not like you. I never want to be like you! You're a monster!/

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he found himself inches away from Maraud's crimson blade.

"Indi!" Orange called as he started toward him.

"That's close enough!" Maraud sneered as he moved the blade closer to Indi's chest. Orange stopped in his tracks immediately.

"Please sir..." Orange began. "Don't hurt him. Hasn't he suffered enough of your wrath?"

Yellow blinked. This was the first time Orange was making sense. Was there more to him than what met the eye?

Slowly, Maraud lowered the blade. He didn't speak a word as he watched Indi join his brothers.

"Are you ok?" Yellow asked.

"I am now," Indi answered with a small smile. "Thanks, you guys."

"It's the least we could do," Orange sighed, relieved that he was ok.

Out of the corner of his eye, Indi watched as Maraud began to advance. His counterparts took no notice of this. He was heading straight toward them, silently.

"Look out!" Indi shouted. Yellow and Orange turned around, but they didn't make a single move. They were petrified, glued to the floor. /No! Don't just stand there! Move out of the way!/ The two remained still, even though they both knew they had to move. This was the end for both of them, or possibly all three of them. Indi didn't want that to happen. He couldn't let Maraud win. He may have been able to stop him last time by using his blade as a reflector, but there was no time to do so a second time. As quickly as he could in his injured state, he made his move.

Yellow had squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for an impact, but as soon as he had expected pain, he heard a quiet whimper and a thud. When he opened his eyes, his gaze travelled down to the ground, crossing over a limp body lying there. Yellow wasn't sure about it then, but he had definitely felt a part of himself die on the inside. He soon found himself on the ground, repeating his name over and over, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Indi? Indi, come on, get up! Stop playing around. You've gotta be ok...right?" Despite his efforts, his indigo clad counterpart didn't respond.

"Indi, are you ok?" Orange asked, joining Yellow on the floor. "...Indi?"

Maraud was furious for having yet another attack blocked. "What's wrong with you kids?!" he raged. "You'd risk your lives for each other, and for what? Just so you could die instead of someone you care about?!"

"...Yes," Orange replied in defense. "Why?"

Maraud chuckled to himself. "Foolish children... I'll never understand you. Your Indi is dead, so what's the point of defending him?" He took a few steps backward. "I'll see you two later," he finished with a laugh. He then snapped his fingers and his form dissipated into thin air.

"It isn't true what he said," Yellow mumbled to himself. "He isn't dead-he can't be!"

"Yellow..." Orange started.

"Come on, Indi..." He could feel tears forming in his eyes. "Prove him wrong..." He lowered his head. "...Please." He could feel tears filling his eyes. He felt hopeless now, but he continued to beg. "...Please..." he repeated. "...Don't go."

A.N: This is fricking sad, man. I fangirled over it D:  
...Indi's my baby. THEY'RE ALL MY BABIES.


	14. FNAF GG 1 (GG x FNAF)

FNAF GG 1 [March 22nd, 2015]

A.N: Ok, so I wrote something like this a while back, but I thought I'd give it another try, since back then I didn't know much about Ross, Barry, and Suzy. So uh, yeah. I had originally intended to make more chapters to that one, but it just didn't work out. Hopefully it will this time.

"'Night guards'," Arin read aloud, tossing the job application toward the trash can. Unfortunately he missed. He slumped down in the office chair with a heavy sigh. "We're supposed to be night guards, not pizza protectors."

Danny laughed. "'Pizza protecters'? Come on, Arin, it's totally normal for a pizzeria to have night guards."

"Uh-since when?" Arin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't be such a baby," Suzy said, patting him playfully on the back. "It's only for five nights; less than a week."

"That doesn't make it any less stupid," Arin argued.

"I hate to admit it, but Arin's got a point," Ross agreed. "Why would a pizzeria need a night guard, let alone FIVE? Especially since they're closing soon?"

"Who knows?" Barry said with a shrug. He peeked out at the right hallway. "But I don't like this place, and not just because it's a stupid job."

"What is it then?" Danny asked. "Is it the haunted pizzeria of the Pizza Monster?"

"No, no, no," he rushed. "Here, listen to this." He took a newspaper he had laid on the floor. He cleared his throat and read, "'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Preparing to Shut Down', yada, yada, yada...oh, here it is: 'Parents have reported seeing blood and mucus on the animatronic characters, especially around the eyes and teeth.' Does that not sound suspicious?"

Before anyone could answer, the phone rang abruptly. Arin simply rolled his eyes. "Who would be calling this stupid pizzeria at midnight?"

Ignoring him, Suzy reached over and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello? Oh, hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night-"

"Who does this guy think he is?" Ross scoffed. "Being a night guard isn't the hardest thing in the world-"

"It might be harder than we think," Barry snapped. "Seriously, Ross, can't you stop joking around for once?"

"Ok, jeez, Barry."

"...Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced- Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about," the man on the phone reassured.

He continued to inform them about their job, and about the dark secret of Freddy's Pizzeria. The animatronics, as it turned out, "tend to wander a bit", according to the man. If they find the office, the five are more than likely going to die. That is, unless the animatronics decide to let them live.

Regardless, after hearing the recorded message end, the tension in the room had risen, and the atmosphere seemed more eerie now that the man had explained everything. It took a while before the silence broke.

"It can't be true... Right?" Danny asked, hoping the man had been joking the whole time.

"Doubt it," Arin gulped. "That guy sounded serious to me."

"Great," Danny sighed shakily.

"Here," Barry interrupted, handing Arin a slim tablet. "I-I can't do it."

"What's wrong? Did the cameras go out?" Arin asked, looking through the various rooms of the pizzeria on the dim screen.

"N-no," Barry replied, shaking his head. "It's just... I don't want that man to be right about this place. So... If the phone guy/is/right, I don't exactly wanna be the first to know."

"'Phone guy'," Arin repeated quietly, watching the show stage closely.

"Look, Barry, we'll be ok," Ross said, trying his best to be optimistic. "I mean, we got doors." He clicked the red button on the right repeatedly, making the door open and shut. He started to smile, hoping Barry would do the same. "Right?" Open. "Right?" Shut. Open.

Barry smiled weakly. "Right."

"Uh..." Arin muttered, staring at the suddenly blank screen. "What's up with the cameras? Why aren't they working?" he panicked.

"There must be some kind of interference..." Barry suggested.

The camera's static cleared, but something was amiss now. "The bunny's gone," Arin gasped, pointing to an empty place on the screen.

"What?!" Suzy squeaked, peering over Arin's shoulder. Sure enough, he was right. There was an animatronic missing from the show stage.

"He's gotta be around there somewhere," Ross muttered.

"Check the cameras, check the cameras, check the cameras," Barry chanted, trying to keep calm however failing miserably.

Arin scanned the various rooms of the pizzeria. Finally, he sighed with relief. "He's in the dining area."

"And that's a good thing because?" Danny questioned, shivering behind Arin.

"Hey, at least he's not right outside our door." Arin motioned to the doorway on the left. "If you're so paranoid, you can be on door duty."

"I-I'm not paranoid..." Danny denied. "I'm just... Being cautious."

Arin rolled his eyes, but when he looked back at the screen, the bunny had disappeared from the dining area. He cursed. "Where'd he go?!"

Danny moaned. "I don't like this!"

"Ok, look, there he is. He's in the hallway," Arin breathed.

"Arin, I/really/don't wanna be here," Danny whined.

"Well, let's pretend this is a game then... IT'S A LOVELY LITTLE GAME CALLED A-UH-FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S. U-USE YOUR REACTION SKILLS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE AND HOPE THAT YOU DON'T DIE. CAN YOU LAST FIVE NIGHTS? I DUNNO IF I CAN. THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU," Arin yelled in his usual angry but humorous tone.

Danny couldn't help but laugh, joined by everyone else. "Ok, ok. Uh... Welcome back to Game Grumps," Danny tried. "We're playing a spooky scary game today. Uh... Barry, Ross, and I, as you all know, HATE horror themed games because we're big babies, but WHO CARES?"

"Hey, guys," Arin said, hushing the laughter. "The bunny... I-I can't find him."

"Where is he then?" Ross asked nervously. Everyone's gaze shifted to the left doorway.

Slowly, Barry crossed to it and he pushed the button labeled "light". A dim light flickered on a tall, dark figure. It was as tall as Barry was himself, in fact, taller. Long ears, mechanical legs, and wide eyes that stared at him with bloodlust.

He could hear screams behind him, telling him to get away from the door. He couldn't move. He was petrified with fear, and he did nothing as the mechanical paw reached for him slowly.

As quick as he could, Arin slammed the red button, closing the door in the bunny's face and he flung Barry away from the door, unintentionally knocking him to the floor. "What the heck were you doing?! Are you/trying/to get yourself killed?"

Barry shook his head, snapping out of the shock and he slowly rose to his feet. "...How can those animatronics be built to be enjoyable for little kids? They're... They're terrifying to look at."

Ross cursed, looking at Barry's watch. "It's only 4 A.M. We still have two more hours of this BS!"

Suzy gasped, noticing another problem. "Arin! Turn that thing off!" she yelped, taking the tablet from his hands.

Arin glared at her. "Hey, what the heck are you-"

"Look," she said, pointing to the power percentage displayed on a black box sitting on the desk. "34%."

"H-how did it get so low?!" Danny stuttered.

"The camera uses the battery, as well as the door," Suzy figured. "I think the phone guy said something about conserving power. This is what he meant," she analyzed, handing the black screened tablet back to Arin.

"So, I can't keep the cameras on the whole time," Arin grumbled to himself. "Great."

"And we can't keep the doors closed forever," Danny whispered nervously, putting his head against the door and listening carefully.

"So all we can do now is sit back and wait," Suzy mumbled, squeezing Arin's left arm.

"But what about the other animatronics?" Ross wondered aloud. "Won't they come after us too?"

"It's not even close to 6 A.M.," Barry muttered. "At this rate, we'll never make it out of here alive."

"Barry, don't talk like that," Ross tried. "We'll be alright." His voice wavered a bit. Even/he/was starting to doubt himself, but he didn't know what else to say. Someone had to keep hope, and if it wasn't him, Ross didn't know who. Of course the waver had probably made Barry feel worse and Ross bit his lip nervously, waiting for Barry's response.

"You can't guarantee it," Barry replied slowly, shaking his head. "You know, it's kinda ironic. We thought this job would be easy, but it's a life or death situation. Right now, working at McDonalds instead isn't looking like such a bad idea..." He rolled his eyes in spite of himself. "I never really thought about dying in a way as ridiculous as this; we're just sitting in this office, waiting to be murdered by animatronics that have minds of their own."

"Jeez, Barry, who knew you could sound so dark," Arin chuckled and opened the door, revealing a once again empty hallway.

"Arin?" Barry started.

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if we died today?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, um, I guess if we die, we die."

"What if it's just one of us?" br /br /Arin turned to face him now. He could see Barry's face clearly, even in the dimly lit office room. His face was still pale with fear and his eyes were sad and dark, like he had given up hope on surviving a single night in the pizzeria. "Don't worry about it. We're all gonna make it out tonight. I promise."

"Careful, Arin," Barry warned solemnly. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I/will/keep it," Arin said in new determination. "I'm not gonna let/anyone/in here go tonight." He picked up the tablet and resumed looking through the rooms. More specifically, he glanced at the show stage, which had rid itself of yet another animatronic.

"Where'd ducky go?!" Suzy yelped, hiding behind Arin.

"Oh, Suzy," Arin groaned. He pointed to the screen at the duck's face. "See? He's in the bathroom."

Suzy peeked at the tablet screen. "Oh..." she sighed with relief.

"A-Arin," Danny whispered. "We've only got 11% left."

Arin cursed and frantically turned the screen off. "What time is it?" he demanded.

Barry looked at his wrist. "5:47 A.M. Think we'll make it?"

"We/have/to make it," Arin said grimly, leaning back in the chair. "As long as we check the hallway lights," He tapped the button and the light flickered in the empty hall. "And shut the doors when needed," He checked the other hall, seeing it was also empty. "We should be fine."

After a moment of silence, Danny flinched, suddenly noticing something wrong. "Uhhhh, Arin?"

He checked on the left doorway; still empty. "Uh-huh?"

"Where's Ross?"

"What?!" Suzy gasped, observing the small office area quickly. Sure enough, Ross was no where to be seen.

"Don't tell me he went out there!" Arin said standing abruptly and sticking his head out toward the right hallway.

Barry picked up the tablet and flipped through the cameras, finally stopping on the camera outside the bathroom. He handed the tablet to Danny and without waiting for his confused response, Barry shoved his way past Arin and ran down the right hallway.

Even though he didn't have to run that far, Arin's calls were faint as he zoomed down the hall. He slid to a stop in front of the bathroom door and hurriedly flung it open. Ross was quite startled to say the least.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ross asked, throwing a paper towel in the trash can.

Barry grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door, not taking his eyes off of a particular spot behind Ross.

"What's gotten into you? I was just using the bathroom!" Ross scoffed, pulling Barry's hand off his wrist. "Honestly, it's not like they come in/here/, right?" He stopped, seeing Barry wasn't answering his question, even though it was rhetorical. "R-right?" he repeated. Slowly, he turned and looked up, seeing a giant duck grinning at him. "Oh..." he gulped.

Barry watched in horror as the animatronic pulled Ross backward. It shrieked horribly, forcing Barry to cover his ears. With great force, the duck pulled on Ross's right arm, making him scream with pain. Barry winced, squeezing his eyes shut. With a final crack and scream, silence filled the room and Barry opened his eyes. Both Ross and the duck were gone.

"Ross?" Barry whispered, hoping maybe he had pulled a trick at the last second and hid somewhere. The only reply that met him was the cruel silence.

He walked sluggishly back to the office and Arin had apparently been waiting for him. He stood in the doorway, a worried look on his face. "You ok, Barry?"

Barry stared at him. "I... I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what?" Suzy asked in concern.

"I... Nevermind... It's stupid. It's stupid, ok?"

"Are you... Crying?" Suzy gasped softly, covering her mouth.

Barry wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Maybe," he muttered.

"Hey, at least it's 6 now," Danny tried. "We can go home."

"Ok..." Barry mumbled, not bothering to move. Ross was missing and/or dead and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't just go home though. He couldn't just leave him here. Before he knew it, the four of them were walking to their car in the parking lot. They all tried not to look back and they were silent as they drove away from the pizzeria and into the warm sunlight.

A.N: This took me quite some time to finish but, tada, it's finished. I actually was planning on letting them make it through the first night with no problem. But seeing as, you know, when the Game Grumps get scared, they say that they crap their pants and all, but- Sorry, what I'm trying to say is that's kinda why I wanted Ross to leave the room. Cause yeah, they got scared by Bonnie and stuff. Yo no sé... Th-that's Spanish. For I don't FRIC


	15. FNaF GG: Night 1 (GG x FNAF)

FNaF GG: Night 1 [September 11th, 2014]

A.N: HEHHEHEHEHEHE, I'm excited all of a sudden. Uh, well, I'm not really hyped for Four Swords much anymore. Believe me, I STILL LOVE MY BABIES, it's just that, it's not my big obsession thing at the moment; Game Grumps and FNaF is. I guess that's why I haven't been writing well lately. So...I guess I could try this instead c:...WHY AM I SO EXCITED?!

"Holy chiz..." Arin gulped at the sight of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was 11:57 P.M. They were only slightly early, and it was extremely dark outside. It made the pizzeria look ominous. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Arin asked, nudging Danny in the shoulder.

Danny pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Uhhh... Yep! This is it," he confirmed, shoving the paper back in his pocket.

"So the shift is 12 to 6 A.M., right?" Suzy asked uncertainly.

"That's what he said," Barry answered.

"We can do it. Easy peasy!" Suzy said optimistically.

"It's just 6 hours," Ross scoffed. "What are you so worried about, Arin? You scared of being at a little kids' pizzeria at night?"

"Stop it, Ross," Arin snapped. "It's just... I don't know. I can't put my finger on it, but something about the place seems... Off."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Danny reassured as he opened the door. "Look, we're just a group of night guards. It's not like we have to do much." He stepped in, with Ross following behind. Barry went next, leaving Suzy and Arin alone.

"Hey, it'll be ok," Suzy told him. "I can hold your hand if you get scared."

"Haha, very funny," Arin scoffed as he too entered the pizzeria, with Suzy being the last one in.

When they reached the office, it was midnight, the beginning of the shift. The five sat together, crowded around the tablet that served as the security camera. Shortly after it had turned midnight, the phone started ringing.

"'Hello? Oh, hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night..."

The five were listening carefully to the man's message, all except for Arin. By the time the guy had finished that sentence, he decided to stop listening. Who did this guy think he was? Arin hated it when anyone told him what to do. Being a night guard isn't the hardest job in the world. He took the opportunity to just check the cameras while the man rambled on. Before he knew it, the man was finishing up with his explanation.

"...But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Well, Goodnight!''

"Psh, we wouldn't have to conserve as much power if the doors weren't electromagnetic just like everything else," Barry scoffed.

"They're electromagnetic?" Ross asked. "What for?"

Barry shrugged. "Dunno. To keep mastermind burglars from breaking in?"

"Why would any burglar in their right mind want to rob a pizzeria?" Arin asked rhetorically.

"For pizza?" Ross suggested.

Ignoring him, Arin checked the rooms over and over, until something slipped out of the corner of his eye. When he checked the show stage camera, he noticed an animatronic missing.

"Uh... Guys? The bunny's gone," he said nervously.

"What?!" Danny asked in surprise.

"Look," he said, pointing to the spot where the animatronic used to be. "Bunny's not there."

"Check the other rooms," Ross ordered. "The guy said that the robot things 'tend to wander a bit'."

Arin cursed under his breath as he searched the other rooms for the missing bunny. Finally, he spotted it on camera in the dining area.

"Holy crap..." Suzy gasped. "Ah!" she whispered.

"Oh no, the bunny's on the loose!" Ross cried in fake fear.

"Would you shut up? I'm already freaked out as it is!" Danny whimpered.

"Ok, chill out," Arin breathed. "Just calm the frack down. He's just getting a snack from the kitchen."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, he's just getting some carrot flavored pizza."

"Yeah!" Suzy agreed with a nervous laugh.

Arin chuckled. "Ok, so bunny's there..." He checked the show stage again, only to find another missing character. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DUCK?!" he shouted. br

"Checkthecamerascheckthecamerascheckthecameras," Danny muttered quickly.

Arin gritted his teeth and started looking through the rooms again. His face lit up. "There he is!" he laughed nervously. "He's on the toilet... Heheh."

"Oh my gosh," Suzy giggled. "Wow."

"So bunny's/there/, ducky's/there/... Arin checked the show stage again. Good. The remaining two characters were still there. "We're good," he sighed.

"Oh, oh, Arin," Ross said suddenly. "You're using up the power."

"I am?" br /br /"Yeah, the camera, turn it off for now."

"'Gotta conserve power'," Barry quoted with a nod.

"Ok..." Arin turned the camera off. Now what? Were they just supposed to sit there until 6 A.M. came around? "...Ehh..." He couldn't take it. The anticipation was killing him. The camera came on again and he checked the rooms where the bunny and duck were.

But they were gone again.

Arin cursed. "WHERE DID THEY GO?!"

"Don't worry about it..." Danny said, trying to be optimistic. "J-just turn the camera off."

"I CAN'T DO THAT, CAUSE THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FRACK'S GOING ON!" Arin yelled. He was frustrated and scared. He really didn't want to be there anymore. To be honest, he wanted to go home and forget about those creepy robots. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! WE'RE ALREADY AT 53% POWER AND IT'S ONLY FRICKING 2 A.M.!"

"Arin... You need to calm the frack down," Ross growled.

"Just take a deep breath, Arin," Suzy said gently. "We'll make it through the night."

Arin heaved a sigh. "Ok... I'll only check the cameras every once in a while- and I'll do it quick."

"G-good idea," Danny agreed. He only wished that they didn't have to rely on a limit of power. Then they could check the cameras whenever they wanted. That would be nice. That's it: think happy thoughts. Video games, sunny days, ice cream, puppies-

"Oh chiz- bunny's right outside the door," Arin panicked.

Danny's eyes widened. Forget about happy thoughts. This is no time to be happy. This is a time to panic. "W-what?!"

"Right there in the west hall corner..." Arin shuddered.

Barry gulped. "Close the doors?"

"Maybe he'll just go away..." Arin mumbled, keeping a close eye on the animatronic.

"I'm pretty sure he won't move as long as you watch him," Suzy commented.

"Yeah, but I've only got 47%. I can't watch him all night," Arin moaned as he turned the camera off again.

"Ahh- I hear footsteps!" Suzy yelped.

"CHECK THE LIGHT!" Danny shouted immediately.

Hands shaking slightly, Arin turned on the camera again, and of course the bunny wasn't there.

"CHECK THE LIGHT, PLEASE!" Danny shouted again. "NOT THE CAMERA- THE LIGHT!"

"Chiz," Arin grumbled as he reached for the light button next to the door. As soon as the light shined, it didn't show an empty hallway. The bunny stood right in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes.

Everyone in the room screamed as Arin slammed the door in the bunny's face. Arin could only scream and curse as he threw the tablet down. "I CAN'T DO THIS. THIS IS BULLCRAP- I CAN'T DO IT...OH JEEZ..."

"I'm gonna have a heart attack..." Suzy whimpered.

Danny hid behind Ross fearfully. "I don't wanna be here anymore."

"We shouldn't have come here," Barry muttered.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT THIS PLACE," Arin screeched. "AND I WAS RIGHT. I WAS FRICKING RIGHT."

"Did you/want/to be right?" Ross questioned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK- OF COURSE NOT. I WAS HOPING YOU GUYS WOULD PROVE ME WRONG. OBVIOUSLY, YOU DIDN'T." He hid his face behind his hands. "Ohhhh, gosh. I just don't think I can take this."

Suzy glanced out the window. "Bunny's gone," she declared with relief as she opened the door. "Don't worry anymore, Arin. We'll be ok."

"What makes you so fricking sure?" Arin asked, looking up at her.

"Because now I know that we're all scared."

"How is that supposed to-"

"And even though we're all scared, it doesn't mean we can't be brave and face our fears. You wanna be brave, don't you?"

"I guess..."

"Then you can be the first," Suzy encouraged with a smile. "Be brave, Arin, and if you're brave, I know you'll be able to give us a little of your bravery too."

A short silence followed until Ross burst into applause. "That was/beautiful/," he commented, lightening the mood.

"Thanks, Ross!" Suzy laughed.

"Ok, time to get serious," Barry chuckled, retrieving the tablet from the floor. He handed it to Arin and he turned it on. As soon as he did though, he looked concerned.

"Uh, I don't wanna alarm anyone..." Arin started. "But, uh, Suzy, could you check the lights on the left door again?"

"O-ok..." Suzy stuttered as the lights flickered in the hallway. It was empty again.

Everyone sighed in relief and the door opened, to conserve what little power they had left to spare.

"23%..." Danny muttered. "4 A.M... We're not gonna make it."

"We have to," Barry said with determination.

"Oh, gosh..." Arin chuckled, still looking at the tablet. "Hey, guys, check out ducky."

Ross leaned over his shoulder and started cracking up. "Holy chiz, look at his face!"

Barry started laughing too. "'Hi, GUYZ'!" he mocked in a retarded voice.

The laughter only grew louder as Arin kept the tablet focused on the duck.

"'Let's party'!" Danny added, trying to mimic Barry's tone. "'We'll have a FUN time'!"

The camera finally switched rooms. "You guys are gonna kill me!" Arin said choking on his laughter.

"Oh look there's another one," Danny pointed out.

"What?! There's a wolf now?!" Arin raged. "He's in Pirate's Cove; we're FINE."

"Ok, sorry," Danny apologized.

"Don't make me worry about things that don't need to be worried about," Arin grumbled, checking the other rooms quickly. "Wolfie's in Pirate's Cove, bunny's in the hallway, and ducky'sssss..." He trailed off as he tried to locate the duck.

"Try the kitchen?" Suzy suggested.

"I don't get it, he was just in the dining room. Now he's gone. Where could he have gone to?" Ross wondered.

"Oh, there he is!" Arin exclaimed. "He's in the other hallway."

"Arin, I hate to interrupt, but we only have 8% power left," Barry announced.

"WHAT?!" Arin shouted as he quickly turned the tablet off. "What time is it?"

"5 A.M." Barry informed. "Think we can make it?"

"As long as bunny doesn't come back," Arin sighed as he checked the lights on the left door, revealing an empty hallway again. "We should be ok." He moved to the right door and checked the lights there, showing that this hallway was also empty.

Slowly, he moved back and forth, doing nothing but checking the lights, and cursing under his breath every time he thought he saw something. Finally, after about 2 minutes, the bunny was back, and of course, everyone screamed as the door closed in front of it.

"I need to know where ducky is..." Arin whispered as he picked up the tablet.

"But Arin-" Danny started.

"Oh, gosh, where's ducky?!" br /br /"Arin-" br /br /"I can't find the duuuuuck!"

"Arin!" The lights went out, along with the tablet. Arin yelped at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Danny finally finished what he was trying to say. "We're out of power."

"I can see that!" Arin yelled angrily. "Do you even-"

"Wait, Arin, shh..." Suzy hushed. "Listen..."

"...What?" Arin whispered. Then he heard it. All of them could hear it clearly in the silence. A music box tune played right outside the left door and a face was illuminated in the doorway, smiling eerily.

Danny could've sworn he heard it laughing quietly as the light shining on it flickered. Where was that light coming from? The power was drained and it was still dark outside. Please let it be 6 A.M...please. The glowing face lingering in the doorway suddenly faded and it was pitch black again. He could hear-no-feel, the creature coming into the room. It was advancing slowly, giving them only a few seconds of grace.

Barry closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. This was the end. They were all going to die from being forcefully stuffed into those stupid animatronic suits. It was a strange way to die, but who cared? They were still going to die, regardless of how.

Suddenly, Ross thought he heard angels singing. Wait, that can't be right. It was an old clock tolling, sounding throughout the whole building. It was 6 A.M. at last, the end time of their shift.

"Did we... Did we make it?" Arin asked doubtfully.

"I don't know..." Suzy whimpered. "What time is it?"

"It's 6 o' clock!" Ross cheered. "QUITTIN' TIME!" he shouted, running from the office and out the front door.

"Wait up, Ross!" Danny called as he hurried to follow him. Barry, Suzy, and Arin all ran too, to the safety of outside. As they cheered and shouted, a pair of eyes shined in a window of the pizzeria.

"Mrcy yozr, upi epmt nr dp aivlu..." a distorted voice growled. The face then disappeared from the window, going completely unnoticed by the five night guards.

A.N: I guess this makes for the end of the first chapter! If I had to tell you the genre of this, it'd be horror/humor. Hope you enjoyed this at least a little! I know how bad my fanfics can sound sometimes...


	16. Freddy's Forgotten Five (FNAF)

Freddy's Forgotten Five [November 29th, 2014]

A.N: Well, I'm bored, so I might as well write. Oh, and hey, the title is an alliteration! How about that? :3 Mind you, this won't be very good... Or happy... Idk why I'm still writing, but, whatever.

The moon was rising behind the building, making it seem to glow. The logo's letters flickered on and off.

"Don't worry, Barry," the mother told the small boy clutching her hand. "It's your birthday party. I'm sure your friends will come."

Barry looked up at the logo on the building. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: a magical place where fun comes to life!" He looked at his mother with an uncertain look on his face. "But, Mommy, what if they don't?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to have all the fun by yourself," the mother replied, pulling him along toward the front doors of the pizzeria.

Barry sighed. "Ok..." Finally, they entered. Cheerful music played throughout the room. Before Barry could take another step forward, a giant bear was standing in front of him.

"W-welcome to F-F-Freddy Fazbear's P-Pizzeria!" the bear greeted in a choppy voice. He tipped his hat. "Have a wonderful-onderful t-time!"

Barry tried to smile. "Uh, thank you," he said, stepping around the animatronic. "Come on, Mommy. Let's go get some pizza!"

She chuckled. "Ok, ok, just wait a minute."

After a couple of hours, the party guests started to arrive.

"Brandon, hey!" Barry exclaimed, waving at his friend.

"Hey!" Brandon called, waving back. From behind him, Barry could see another one of his friends trailing.

"Chrisi!" Barry exclaimed, pulling the girl's arm. "You're here!"

"Of course I am, silly," the blonde giggled. "Sorry I'm late, by the way."

"No, no, you're just in time!" Barry said, motioning for both of them to follow him. "Come on!"

The three children sat at a table near the stage, waiting for the show to start.

"So, do you know if Roy's coming?" Barry asked his friends.

"No," Chrisi sighed. "I think he might be sick."

"Or/pretending/to be sick," Brandon scoffed. "He hates parties."

Barry blinked. "What makes you say that? Everyone likes parties."

"Apparently, Roy doesn't. It might have something to do with what a coward he is," Brandon guessed.

"You mean he's shy," Chrisi corrected. "That shouldn't keep him from having fun with us! We're his friends!"

"H-hi, kids!" Freddy interrupted, making the three turn to him in surprise. "Are y-y-you ready to sing t-the-the happy birthday-birthday song?"

"Just a few more minutes," Barry requested.

Freddy's face twitched. "Ok-ok, then! Le-le-let's begin!" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy joined him on the stage and they sang in unison. "Ha-happy birthday to you! H-happy birth-birthday to you! Happy birthday, d-d-dear..."

Barry squinted. "Why'd they stop?"

"They sounded pretty choppy and broken to me," Brandon said with a shrug. "Maybe they just died."

Suddenly, all four animatronics began to clap abruptly. "Hoo-hooray! It's yo-your birthday!"

"I stand corrected," Brandon muttered.

"Hi, guys," a quiet voice said, causing the group to turn their heads again.

"Roy, you made it!" Barry laughed as he watched Roy walk over.

"Sorry for not coming sooner," he apologized. "I had trouble picking out a present for you." He lightly shook the wrapped package in his hands. "But here it is. Happy birthday, Barry."

"Thanks!" He took the package from his hands and tugged at the wrapping.

"Oh, are you going to open your presents now?" Chrisi asked excitedly.

"I guess so. What did you get me?"

"Here!" She slid the box across the table. "Hope you like it!"

"Thanks! Did/you/get me anything, Brandon?"

"It's nothing special," he sighed, taking a small package from his pocket. "But hey, it's something."

"Thanks!" Now looking at the three gifts in his arms, Barry frowned. "Whose should I open first?"

"Ooo, ooo! Mine!" Chrisi cheered.

"H-hey, kids!" Freddy interrupted once again. "It's time for-time for c-c-cake!"

"Foll-follow us!" Bonnie added.

"Let's-let's eat!" Chica declared, taking Barry's hand.

"I guess we should follow them," Barry suggested, being lightly tugged by Chica's metallic hand.

"These things need to be replaced," Brandon muttered, following Barry. "They're/really/broken."

"Oh, they're not that bad!" Chrisi said optimistically. She looked over her shoulder. "You want cake, Roy?"

"I guess," he mumbled, trailing behind her as they were led through the pizzeria. The animatronics led the children until they finally stopped outside at the back of the building.

"What gives?" Brandon asked.

"I don't see any cake..." Chrisi sighed disappointedly.

"...Wait a second," Barry gasped.

Roy's eyes widened. "Something's not right..."

Freddy stepped forward. "We've been honored to have you here at our wonderful establishment," he said in a distorted tone.

"Now it's our turn to have some fun," Bonnie added in the same tone with a grin.

"Won't you have some fun with us?" Chica asked.

"We want to play forever!" Foxy screeched, lunging for Roy.

"Run!" Barry yelled, leading off back into the building. As his friends followed closely, the animatronics pursued, singing "Happy Birthday" in distorted tones. All lights in the pizzeria had mysteriously dimmed.

"Mom?! Mom?!" Barry called. "Mommy!" He heard a thud and a scream behind. He turned around. Roy was on the ground, staring into the yellow eyes of Foxy the pirate. Then it happened. Right before his eyes, Barry watched as the animatronic tore at the flesh of his chest. Within seconds, Roy became motionless.

"Roy!" Chrisi gasped in horror, covering her mouth. Foxy turned away from the body, his metallic teeth stained red from the blood.

"Come on!" Brandon shouted, pulling the shocked Barry from where he stood. He stopped and looked back. "Chrisi, come on!"

The girl stood perfectly still, watching as the animatronics came closer and closer to her. She was petrified with fear.

"Barry, do something!" Brandon screamed.

Barry flinched, snapping out of the shock. Breaking away from Brandon, he pulled Chrisi back and they continued running through the building.

"In here!" Brandon ordered, opening the door to the supply closet. "We can hide in here- hurry!" The door slammed shut, and the three sunk down to the floor, catching their breath. Brandon peeked out the door at the empty hallway. "I think we'll be safe in here," he sighed, as he closed the door quietly.

"'Safe'?" Barry asked. "What made those things dangerous in the first place?"

"I dunno," Brandon muttered. "But they can't be safe after what they did to Roy."

Chrisi whimpered and hid her face in her hands. "Why would they do such a horrible thing?"

Suddenly, something pounded on the door. Moans were heard on the other side.

Barry gulped. "They can't get in here, right?" he whispered.

"The door doesn't have a lock..." Brandon replied quietly.

The door flung open in an instant, and Bonnie stood in the doorway, grinning widely. Before they knew it, Barry and Chrisi were shoved out of the room, leaving Brandon trapped inside.

"Brandon!" Chrisi cried, as she reached out to him.

"Just go!" he yelled as he backed away from the doorway, trying to put some distance between the animatronic advancing on him.

Barry grabbed her hand and dashed, hearing screams echoing throughout the halls as they ran, until they reached the kitchen. The room was only dimly lit as they closed the door behind them.

"I don't like this," Chrisi whimpered. "I wanna go home!" She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Please don't cry, Chrisi," Barry sighed, putting his arm around the sobbing girl. "They might hear us."

She looked up and tried to wipe the wetness off her face. "Sorry," she sniffed.

"I think maybe we can get out of here," Barry said optimistically. "All we gotta do is make a break for the door, and we're free!"

"O-ok," she muttered as she stood, trembling.

"Come on, let's go." Barry took her hand and peeked out the door. The dining room was empty and silent. "This way, quick," he whispered, leading her toward the back door.

The two approached the door cautiously. Barry pulled on the handle, but the door remained shut. He tried pushing as well, but still the same result occurred.

Barry gasped in horror. "It's locked!"

"Barry, something's coming!" Chrisi screamed, pointing at a dark figure standing in the center of the room. "What are we gonna do?!"

He looked around the room quickly. From the position the figure stood, there was no way they could run down either hallway without being caught. Besides, they were already exhausted from running. He leaned against the door and sighed. "I don't know..."

"I don't wanna die!" Chrisi cried, hugging Barry's arm. "We gotta think of something! Anything! Please, Barry, please!"

He looked at the floor for a moment, then his eyes brightened. "Hide on the stage, behind the curtains," he whispered, pulling away from her.

Chrisi's eyes widened. "What?!"

"That's the last place they'd look, right?"

"You're talking about them like they have minds of their own," Chrisi shivered.

"Don't they? Look, you hide while I lure all four of them to the other side of the building."

"But what will happen to you?"

"Don't worry about me. I don't think there's any way the/both/of us can make it out of here... Alive." Barry stepped onto the stage and pulled back the curtains. "Come on, trust me."

Chrisi's eyes shined with tears. "Ok."

Barry jumped down from the stage, and with a deep breath, he started through the west hallway slowly, staying alert and prepped to run. As soon as he thought he heard footsteps behind him, he sprinted. Unfortunately, he met a dead end. As he turned, he found no one was there.

He blinked. "What the-"

A high-pitched scream reverberated through the hall. "Barry, help! Chica, wont let me go! Barry-" The screams were sharply interrupted and silenced.

"Chrisi!" Barry called hopelessly. Now that it was silent again, he could hear the footsteps clearly... And they were getting louder. Desperate to live, he ducked into the office and shut the electromagnetic doors. A single light hung from above and a noisy fan whirred.

"This is it..." he thought aloud. "I'm gonna die... Just like my friends." He could feel tears forming in his eyes and he made no effort to hold them back. He was alone, and afraid. No one else was there to know or care.

A rapping was heard on the other side of the right door. Moans and groans emitted from the left. Barry could see all four animatronics out the windows, staring at him, practically begging to get in. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He'd die soon for sure.

Barry put his hand in his pocket. It closed around a small object and he pulled it out. It was Brandon's birthday gift to him. Smiling weakly to himself, he ripped open the package. It was a simple, black watch. As Barry put it on, he noticed what time it was.

"5:59..." he muttered, staring at the green digital numbers. He glanced over to the door on the right, the pounding growing louder. Finally, the door opened, and Freddy was revealed. Barry wanted to close his eyes, but they were strangely fixed on the bear. The last thing he saw that night before he died, was Freddy's smile.

A.N: This turned out WAAAY longer than I had expected... Whoops. -w-" Hope you enjoyed or whatever... Even though in my opinion, it wasn't that good.


	17. Frozen Darkness (Frozen x MLP:FiM)

Frozen Darkness [December 16th, 2014]

A.N: Since no one's gonna write any kind of decent song for Celestia for Frozen parodies, I felt doing a fanfic about Celestia and Luna's relationship or whatever. Frozen isn't the best movie ever, but it/is/really good. Uh... I guess, as always, hope you like.

Luna stared down at the world below on the balcony of the palace. The houses looked so far away and the ponies wandering around Canterlot looked like ants. As she looked up, she noticed the sun was beginning to set. It was almost like her cue nowadays. It was time for her beautiful night to begin.

With a short sigh, she flew up, away from the balcony. She cast her magic, making the moon begin to rise in the sky. The sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon, allowing the full beauty and radiance of the moon to glow.

As she touched down on the balcony, a familiar voice spoke behind her. "It's beautiful."

Luna turned and smiled. "I'm glad you think so, sister."

"Shall we go?" Celestia suggested. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" Luna asked, suddenly forgetting.

"Of course," Celestia chuckled. "Tomorrow is the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Oh... That," Luna sighed disappointedly, stepping away from the balcony and past her sister.

"I thought you'd be more excited," Celestia tried, still smiling. "You'll get to come with me."

"And show my face to the whole kingdom?" Luna asked, feeling threatened. "I couldn't."

"Luna, you're not a monster," Celestia said calmly. "Just because you have the dark matter inside you, it doesn't make you evil."

"It could one day, sister!" Luna said fearfully. "And I don't want anypony to be around when it happens... Especially you." Her head dropped dejectedly.

"Luna, you'll be fine," Celestia assured, draping her wing over her little sister, hugging her close. "I promise."

"Ok," Luna sighed, hugging her sister back.

Hours later, the citizens of Canterlot gathered around the ceremonial court, waiting for the moon to set and for Celestia to raise the sun.

The eldest princess of Equestria stepped forth, smiling brightly as her subjects welcomed her with thunderous applause.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," she greeted. "It is my great honor and privilege to stand before you to celebrate this, the longest day of the year."

More applause sounded as she said this, and Celestia looked over her shoulder, motioning. "Come on, Luna," she encouraged.

Luna's eyes travelled down, examining the ground. "I... I don't know."

"I just want you to be happy. I'm sure everypony will love you just as I."

Slowly, she stepped up with her big sister, and the applause gradually faded.

"Luna, if you please, lower the moon to make way for the dawn," she said officially, adding a playful wink that only Luna saw.

With a small smile, Luna graced her wings, and began to hover above her sister. Before she started to lower the moon however, her eyes flashed. Frightened, she looked down at Celestia. "Sister," she whispered as she descended quickly.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked in concern.

Luna didn't get to answer her. Instead, the dark matter inside her had taken over her thoughts. "I refuse to make way for the dawn!" she shouted, nearly missing Celestia as she shot dark magic at her.

"Luna! What are you doing?" Celestia gasped.

"Silence!" Luna commanded. "I am no longer under your control! From this moment forward, I declare that the night will last forever!"

The princess of the night suddenly flew high above the crowd, so everyone could witness her transformation. Her coat turned black as night. Her eyes became sharp and glowed with a lust for power. Her hair morphed into a deep blue color and swirled around her head gracefully. Finally, an elegant set of armor was added, shining silver in the moonlight. She was no longer Celestia's beloved sister.

"Bow before your new princess; Nightmare Moon!" she cackled.

"No..." Celestia muttered. "It can't be... I promised it wouldn't happen."

"And look what happened," the evil mare chuckled. "You didn't keep your promise, did you."

Celestia bowed solemnly. "I'm so sorry, Luna."

"Don't be," Nightmare Moon huffed. "Thanks to you, the night will be eternal!"

"No!" Celestia cried, taking off into the night.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nightmare Moon called after her. As the two flew through the night, the mare of darkness shot at her sister, trying to knock her down from the sky. Celestia dared not fire back. She didn't want to hurt Luna.

But before she knew it, she was plummeting to the ground, her right wing singed with dark magic. Her scream was quickly silenced as she hit the ground unconscious.

As Nightmare Moon looked on, she felt no sympathy and smirked. If her true self was showing, the part the dark matter had locked away, she would be crying. As she flew away, Celestia slowly gathered what little strength she had left and stood up. "Oh, Luna..." she whispered. She looked to the pedestal on which the Elements of Harmony rested. "Please forgive me. I have no other choice." She could feel tears in her eyes as she gathered the elements and started her search for Nightmare Moon.

A.N: The actual beginning of this fanfic was probably like the day before the party in Frozen. The end here is at the part where Anna goes looking for Elsa in the snowstorm and such. Oh well, I guess I won't be putting an equivalent to Hans, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf in there but SCREW IT. IDC.


	18. Future (GG)

Future [March 19th, 2015]

A.N: I don't fricking know, man. I don't fricking know. I just... Man, tithinian. I think I'll blame this on him cause he gave me some serious feels on his newest GG animated. Dang girl. Why you do that?

"Next time on Game Grumps!" Arin announced, indicating the show was over. With finality, he let himself plop down on the side of the couch.

Dan laughed. "Tired?"

"What do you think? We haven't had any sleep for like 1,784 days," Arin mumbled.

"Then let's go ahead and get some sleep then," he suggested.

"Ok," Arin said sleepily, rising from the couch. "G'night," he called over his shoulder as he started upstairs.

"See ya," Dan chuckled with a quick wave. "No homo."

"What?!" Arin asked, choking on a laugh as he turned around.

He giggled. "Nevermind; just being stupid."

"Weirdo," Arin said rolling his eyes and giving him a quick smile before he reached the top of the stairs.

The first thing Arin saw was a giant door. It towered over him, probably about 20 feet tall altogether. He craned his neck just to see the top.

"Arin," a mysterious voice called. A figure appeared in front of him.

"Luigi?" Arin asked in confusion. "What the-"

"No questions," Luigi interrupted. His voice sounded strangely similar to Dan's mayor-like impression of him. Arin would've laughed on different terms, but right then, he was too confused. "I only know so much, since I represent your self-conscious."

"Ok then...?"

Luigi turned his back to him. "What do you suppose you'll find beyond this door?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Arin questioned skeptically.

"No, I want you to take a guess," Luigi said calmly.

"Is it updog?" Arin quoted unintentionally.

"The future," Luigi corrected, now standing by the door's side. "You can see the future if you decide to walk through."

"Like, the real future?" Arin gasped.

"The future can come in many forms," Luigi explained. "It all depends on the choices you make." Luigi rested his hand on the glossy wood. "Would you like to see it?"

"Is that a question?" Arin asked back, suddenly filled with excitement. "Who wouldn't want to see the future?!" He walked up to the door and with a gentle push, the door opened and he stepped through.

"Hey, it's the Grump Room!" Arin exclaimed, patting the couch cushions. "Where is everyone?"

Arin's question didn't take long to be answered. Instantly, Dan flung open the door and slammed it behind himself.

"Unbelievable," he muttered to himself, crossing his arms and plopping down onto the couch.

"Hey, Dan," Arin started cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

Danny seemed to ignore him. "Such an idiot," he growled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arin asked again.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice yelled on the other side of the door Dan had entered through. As the door flew open, Arin took a step back. It was himself!

"What does it look like? I'm sittin' on the couch," Dan replied, taking a package of Skittles from his back pocket.

"We're not doing a Game Grumps episode today," the other Arin stated rather harshly.

"I/know/ok?" Dan groaned. "I'm not stupid." He started tossing Skittles into his mouth one by one.

Arin's clone rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm trying to be nice about this. Either she leaves or I/make/her leave."

"She's my/girlfriend,/" Dan protested. "I can't just say 'Hey, babe, I love you, but you gotta leave. Don't forget your toothbrush!'"

"She's ruining everything!" Arin shot back. "There was an entire box of glitter dumped into the GC and it took me 3 hours to get it all out! And don't make me remind you what happened to Mochi!"

"It was an accident!" Dan said in defense. "She didn't mean to; honest!"

"I didn't hear/her/apologize," Arin scoffed. "Face it, Danny; you just don't want to admit I was right from the beginning."

"Tracy isn't all that bad!"

"Yes, she is! Stop denying it!"

"Arin, this isn't a game, let alone a Game Grumps episode! This is life, got it? If she goes, I go!"

"Fine! Go then! See if I care!"

Danny cursed, throwing Skittles at Arin's face. "Let's see how you do Game Grumps without me."

The fake Arin glared at him. "I'll do it with Barry, Ross, and Suzy. Everyone hates you for replacing Jon anyway! If anything, I'm better off without you around!"

The real Arin screamed as he watched. "Stop it!" he pleaded. "This isn't real! I'd never say any of that to Dan!"

"You wanna go?" Dan challenged, standing abruptly. "You wanna fight?"

"Go ahead," Arin snarled.

"What's going on?" Suzy asked suddenly, making Dan and both Arins turn toward her.

"Nothing. Daniel here was just leaving," Arin answered, casting Dan a quick glare.

Dan returned the glare. "...I'll see you later," he said darkly, not taking his eyes off Arin as he walked out the door.

"Arin? What happened?" Suzy asked, watching the closed door with sadness.

"Dan's quitting," he replied simply, sitting down on the couch.

Suzy paused. "Y-you're joking... Right?"

No answer.

"Right?"

Silence.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Not again... Please, Arin, you've gotta make him come back... Please."

"Dan..." the real Arin whispered to himself. "Suzy... Barry, Ross... What's going to happen to them all? Why... Why am I being such a douche?" He sat next to his future counterpart. "You've gotta stop him. He's our best friend; for Pete's sake, DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry, Suzy," he sighed at last. "What's done is done. He's not gonna come back."

"I can't take this," Arin mumbled, standing up from the couch. "This can't be my future! It can't be!" he cried, running out the door. He looked about the streets frantically, but it was clear that Dan was long gone now. He probably boarded a bus or maybe he drove away with his supposed girlfriend, Tracy. No matter what the case, Arin felt miserable. How could he possibly let some small argument get out of hand so quickly? As if on cue, rain started to shower the area as he fell to his knees.

He woke up thinking he had wet his pants. But Suzy was still sound asleep at his side, so that was a good sign. The digital numbers on his clock read 7:26. He was too busy running for the door to see if it was A.M. or P.M., but he didn't care.

He found Dan sleeping on the couch for some odd reason, but that wasn't important. Arin shook him awake.

"Dan, Dan, Dan," he chanted.

"Huh? What?" Dan yawned.

"We're still friends, right?"

He blinked. "Last time I checked, yeah."

Arin hugged him. "I love ya, bro."

Dan, utterly confused, patted his back awkwardly. "Uh, I love ya, too."

"No homo," Arin said, muffled by Dan's shoulder.

Dan chuckled softly. "No homo."

A.N: Dawww, I love Dan and Arin so muchhhhh. ;w; Dang, this was short though. That's what happens when you're writing stuff at 1 A.M. :p I'm glad it was kinda funny and cute at the end, courtesy of Rachel. While I'm at it: Credit goes to Rachel for being an awesome inspiration for the beginning and end of this fanfic. Love ya, bro. :3


	19. Glad You Came (LoZ TP)

Glad You Came [August 23rd, 2014]

A.N: I need to get back to writing sad fanfics, or else I'm gonna lose my touch. The question is, who's it gonna be about? I don't even know... I could try something new maybe... Maybe...or maybe not :p

Link trudged out of the Cave of Ordeals, Midna floating by his side. Night had fallen in the Gerudo Desert and it was freezing cold. Link could feel the full force of the cold, and it wasn't helping his current condition at all. After many times of trial and error, he still couldn't get all the way through that cave. He only had a tiny fraction of strength left in him so each breath he took was forced and he couldn't run at all. Even his sword was starting to feel heavy as he walked. He could feel blood starting to soak through his tunic.

"I swear to the goddesses," Midna growled. "If the final reward of that cave turns out to be nothing but an orange rupee like everything else around here, I'm going to slap that topless fairy lady in the face."

Link wasn't really listening to her ramble. His legs were beginning to give out on him now and he was walking even slower, without Midna even noticing.

"...That final prize better be like eternal life or something," Midna continued on. "Cause if it isn't..."

Link could barely even make our what she was saying anymore. He was so tired and cold. Before he knew it, his legs couldn't take another step and he fell on the sandy ground.

Luckily, the lack of the sound of Link's boots wasn't unnoticed by Midna. She turned around and saw him lying there.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed. "Link, you can't just go to sleep in the middle of the desert! You'll freeze to death!"

Link didn't really care. He was exhausted and he wouldn't move an inch.

With a heavy sigh, Midna snapped her fingers and created a small campfire to keep him warm. She even conjured up a blanket for him and draped it over his body.

"You're unbelievable," she told him. "Look at you, lying on the ground, fast asleep like a little kid." She sat down next to him, running her fingers through his hair. She spotted a bleeding cut on his forehead and a bit rubbed off on her finger.

"Then again, aren't we all kids?" she wondered. "Me, you, and Zelda... What good can we do?" She sighed again. "Link...I'm sorry I put you though all of this crap every day. I must drive you crazy. You shouldn't have to carry the burdens of the world-"

"Midna..." Link grunted. She flinched at the sudden noise from her partner.

"What?"

"Don't be sorry," he said softly. "If I had to go through everything you put me through all over again-"

"Link, I-" she started to interrupt.

"I would," he finished.

Midna blinked. "You... Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Link mumbled. "Meeting you... It was a great adventure, and I'd hate to forget it. You were there through the good times and the bad... And I'm thankful for that."

Midna couldn't believe what she was hearing. He actually enjoyed having her around? Despite how she treated him, how ugly she was, everything she asked of him, he didn't care. He was glad, the exact opposite of what she thought he felt about her. "I...I don't know what to say."

"It's ok... You don't have to say anything. It's not always easy putting thoughts into words."

/True/, Midna agreed silently with a nod. She looked longingly to the stars, now engulfed in the silence of night.

A.N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...I dunno what this is... This isn't sad, so I'm assuming it sucks. Plus, I based this on a comic I saw on Tumblr. I feel so empty inside, like all my sad creative writing skills just left me or something. Either that, or I'm just experiencing Writer's Block again. And this is also extremely short.


	20. Goodbye, Jon (GG)

Goodbye, Jon [August 21st, 2014]

A.N: Gam Groomps fanfic...? Haha, idk. This is NOT for little kids, OR rabbits for no good reason. Rated T for Trix; for TEEN kids...just because I hate little kids sometimes.

It was just another ordinary day in Arin's house. He was lounging on the couch, a bag of assorted chips in his hands.

"Hey, Arin!" Jon called from the doorway. "I got some news!"

"Is it good news, or bad news?" Arin asked through a mouthful of Doritos. "If it's bad, I don't wanna hear it."

"Nah, it's good," Jon replied, joining him on the couch.

"Well, lay it on me," Arin urged.

"I got a phone call from Normal Boots. They said they wanted me to come in the business and stuff!" Jon told him excitedly.

"Oh, really now? Aren't you freaking special!" Arin laughed.

"I/am/freaking special," Jon laughed with him. "One sec, I'm gonna go get my stuff and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Get your stuff?" Arin questioned. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hello, to go work for Normal Boots," Jon answered plainly. "They saved me a spot in Washington, so I might as well pack now." He got up from the couch and started toward the staircase.

"But..." Arin started. "You're not going without me, right?"

Jon sighed. "Maybe it's better if you don't."

Arin stood up from the couch. "Jon, we're friends. I'm not gonna let you go without me."

Jon looked over his shoulder to him. "You're gonna have to go on without me, ok?" he answered in an annoyed tone.

Arin was still confused. "Wait...what are you saying?" Jon had turned around completely now so that the two of them were face to face.

"I think I've made it clear to you, but you're obviously too dang stupid," Jon grumbled. "I'll say it in small words so you'll be sure to understand; I quit, Arin."

Arin felt himself gasp. "Jon, you can't be serious. Without you, there's no Game in Grumps."

"Too bad, I'm leaving," Jon huffed, climbing the staircase.

"Jon!" Arin called. "Stop being a jerk and get your butt back down here!"

"I can't hear you!" Jon yelled back, already upstairs. Mumbling to himself, Arin stomped up the staircase and pulled on the doorknob on Jon's room door. Unfortunately, the door didn't open. It was locked.

"JON, SO HELP ME, I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND FORCE YOU TO STAY!" Arin screamed, pounding on the door. Jon didn't even respond. Arin tried the only thing he could think of; quoting lines from their own episodes. "I CAN'T DO IT, JON!" After a moment, Arin didn't think he'd answer.

"I CAN'T EITHER!" Jon groaned at last.

"Seriously though, man, I can't do this without you," Arin sighed.

"Yeah..." The door opened and Jon showed up in the doorway. "I'm sorry. I can't pass up the opportunity."

"Maybe we could work something out," Arin suggested optimistically. It was strange for him to be the optimist of the situation, but anyone could tell he was determined, especially Jon.

"No, Arin, just forget it," Jon mumbled. "This is just one of those things I gotta do alone."

Arin lowered his head. "Oh ok..." He slunk back to the couch and sat there all night, thinking about what he was going to once Jon left.

The next morning, everyone woke up early to see him off. Arin, Suzy, Barry, and Jon stood at the bus stop, saying their goodbyes.

Barry came forward first. "We're gonna miss you, bro," he muttered as he shook Jon's hand.

"Me too, Barry," Jon replied with a smile. "You're the best special effects guy I ever met."

"Thanks," Barry chuckled. He was never really a man of many words, but he was still one of Jon's best friends.

Suzy stepped forward next. "Don't forget to write. Arin's gonna miss you a lot. You're going to be hard to replace," she sniffed.

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Sure, he probably won't be as awesome as the JonTron, but maybe a close second!" Jon assured her.

Suzy smiled, wiping a tear away. "Ok." She gave him a quick hug. "We'll never forget you!"

Finally, it was Arin's turn to say "goodbye". He couldn't just say that alone though. There was so much he wanted to say, but there wasn't enough time. He could go on for hours on how much he would miss him or ask him what he was going to do without him. He couldn't continue Game Grumps all by himself.

He stood in front of Jon grudgingly, still wishing he didn't have to go. What was he supposed to say? The words he prepared had left his mind. Thankfully, Jon started talking first.

"Arin, you're my best friend," he said quietly. "The things we've been through together..." he trailed off. "All I can say is...thank you." He came closer and gave his best friend a bro hug.

Arin could feel tears stinging in his eyes. "No, Jon. I should be thanking you." He pulled away. "So, thank you too."

The bus finally drove up next to the sidewalk, and the doors opened. Jon gave everyone one last, fake smile. "I hope I'll see you guys later." He waved. "Bye, everyone..." He stepped on the bus and the doors closed. As the bus started to move, Jon watched his friends get left behind. That was, until, he saw Arin running alongside the bus.

"Jon!" he shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck!"

Jon gave him a genuine smile and laugh. "You too!" he called back as the bus sped up. Arin slowed down and watched the bus drive down the street, taking Jon with it. The smile faded from his face at last and he collapsed in the middle of the street. On his knees now, he felt tears running down his face.

"Goodbye, Jon."

A.N: I don't care what everyone else says- Arin is a bae and I wuv him. *squishes* I didn't really imagine the actual people doing this. Just animation, cause that's how jacked up my imagination is. I love people who aren't real or I'll never get to meet... Haven't I stated that before? WHO CARES- IT'S TRUE.


	21. Green's Dream (LoZ FS OCs)

Green's Dream [June 23rd, 2014]

A.N: One shot...again. Dude, I'm telling you: one shots are the only things I can write. Don't forget to read my A.N's; some of them are really funny, ok? Anyways, I'm bored. Let's write stuff!

I stood alone in the strange landscape. The ground was covered in a thick cloud of milky mist. The sky was a dark orange color, giving the setting an ominous look. The sun wasn't shining and dark clouds rumbled with thunder overhead. The land was empty, no sign of life for miles. I could tell something was amiss. It was almost completely quiet, which was too quiet for anything to be ok.

I drew my sword as suspicion filled my thoughts. A couple of times, I could've sworn I had seen something flash by out of the corner of my eye. Mysteriously, every time I turned around, there wasn't anyone there. Maybe I was just hallucinating. I let my guard down and lowered my sword, letting it rest at my side.

Out of nowhere, something slammed up against me, knocking me to the ground. When I looked up, I expected to see no one there again, but I managed to catch a glimpse of a person. He looked almost exactly like me, as Red, Blue, and Vio do, but he wasn't wearing any of those colors. He wore a yellow tunic and hat. What in Hyrule was going on?

I scrambled to my feet and reached for my sword. When I was just about to grab it, it was immediately whisked away by someone else. Before I could react, I was shoved into the ground again.

"What the-" I looked up again and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was right; a yellow clad Link stood before me, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Who are you?" I demanded. He didn't answer me.

Two more figures came from behind him, joining his sides. They also looked like me, although they wore different colors; indigo and orange.

I almost expected to see another Link come forward, but there were only three clones before me that I didn't know of before. Strangely enough, the yellow Link finally decided to answer my question.

"We're Link," he said flatly. I rolled my eyes. That answer was pretty blunt, even for me. It was an obvious fact, but I guess the realization struck me a little late.

"Wait, how can you be me if the Four Sword only split me into /four/ versions of myself?" I asked, now wondering where these three came from.

"You are the leader, the first Link, correct?" the indigo Link asked, ignoring the question.

"Yes," I replied with a nod. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Our lord will be so happy to see you," the orange one giggled. "He's been dying to meet you and the others."

"Who?" I asked. 'Lord'? Could he be talking about Ganondorf? Lightning crackled in the sky in the distance, making all of us turn toward the sound. For some reason, I had a feeling that they were more alarmed than they should've been.

I opened my eyes, finding myself in an entirely different place than before. Everything around me was nothing but a white emptiness, a blank canvas, no detail whatsoever. Now that I thought about it, I wondered how I got here from where I had been what seemed only seconds ago.

"Hello?" I called, hoping for someone else to be stuck in this crazy place with me. My voice echoed throughout the area, giving me a feeling like this was just some empty box that I was trapped in forever. I didn't feel like talking again while I was in there, unless I found someone to talk to, I guess.

I walked through the white landscape, just wondering why I was there. My footsteps made muffled echoes in the empty void, and that set me on edge for some reason. I didn't reach for my sword, and now that I think back to that moment, I wonder why I didn't.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground by a giant beast. I dared not look it in the eye, but I knew it was a hideous creature from the glimpse I had caught of it. I couldn't move, and nothing could've prepared me for what happened next.

A sharp pain twisted in my stomach as the monster dug its claws into my flesh. The last thing I remembered was my own scream of suffering.

Green closed his eyes and shook his head, snapping himself from his memory.

"And that's it," he sighed, turning to his duplicates.

"That's it? Seriously?" Blue asked.

"That's what I just said," Green mumbled.

"I don't like that," Red muttered. "That dream you had...it sounded scary."

"And confusing," Vio added. "Even I don't know who those other Links could've been. I wouldn't think the Four Sword could hold the power to create three more of us."

"Whatever that dream means, it's gotta be something important," Green declared.

"It had to be more than just a dream," Vio protested. He glanced over to Green, a sincere look on his face. "It was a vision."

A.N: I don't know if I should continue with this idea, heck, any of my other one shots, but I think that wasn't too bad. I think I'm right: if I'm gonna write a story, I can't do it alone. It's impossible. I'm only good at one shots, and that's it. But anyways, thanks for reading! I have fun time doing this here in Mother Russia. Because Mother Russia here writing always fun time for.


	22. Him (LoZ AU)

Him [August 29th, 2014]

A.N: Idk anymore.

I took a deep breath and examined myself in the mirror. My curly, brown hair draped over my shoulders. I tilted my head down, allowing it to cover the left side of my face. I moved to my dress next. It had silk for sleeves, like the rest of the gown. It was a rosy pink, adorned with tiny sequins. I pivoted, watching the sequins twinkle and dance as the light hit them. My gloves were white and they came up past my elbows. They were smoother and silkier than my dress. Finally, my eyes wandered to the top of my reflection, where a glittery tiara rested atop my head. It made me feel like I really was a princess. I wasn't entirely sure of my reflection, but I stepped out of the restroom at last, taking in the atmosphere of the crowded gym. I couldn't stay in the restroom all night, whether I wanted to or not.

Balloons floated near the ceiling. Streamers aided them in their decoration, and colored spotlights glided across the floor. A catchy beat played at the stage, where the DJ was. There was a whole table decked out with snack foods and sodas. So/this/is what prom looks like.

I tried to avoid the people on the dance floor as I made my way to the bleachers. I sat down, with my cheek resting in my hand, and I watched the crowd of people dancing and having a good time. I could hear laughter, excited chatter, and some singing along to the tune playing. It would be fun to join them, but I couldn't. None of my friends were here to hang out with me. They were with their own friends, hanging out and having just as good of a time as everyone else. Well, pretty much everyone except for me.

I kept telling myself to forget about my friends, stop feeling sorry, and get over there and have fun. Then again, it didn't work. I don't listen to myself often. So I just sat there, watching and listening.

Strangely enough, someone from the crowd walked up to me. The person sat down right next to me, along with some of their friends. I tried to ignore them, because I knew they weren't even paying attention to me. They just wanted a place to sit, right?

"Hey, Erin." I flinched at the sound of my name. Slowly, I turned to the group and I gasped quietly. It was Link, tapping my shoulder. When I had faced him, he smiled. I quickly examined his attire. A dark, forest green tuxedo suited him well. He wore a matching mask, but I knew it was him because of his brilliant blue eyes shining through it. Besides, his voice always seemed to catch my attention.

"Oh, hey," I mumbled, feeling a weak smile spread over my face.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have a da-" I cut myself off and shook my head disapprovingly. "My friends aren't around," I corrected, clearing my throat.

"Well, I'm your friend, right?" Link asked, trying to prove me wrong.

I let out a short chuckle. "Yeah..."

"Come on," he urged, taking my hand. "Do you really wanna sit here all night, or do you wanna go have some fun?"

I pondered silently for a moment. It would be hard to keep my face from blushing if I started hanging out with him, but that was pretty much the only downside. I nodded, standing up with him. "Ok, ok, I'll try to have fun."

He started to lead me through the room, weaving between people as we went. After we got out of the crowd, I noticed he was taking me out of the gym.

"Link?" I questioned nervously. "Where...are we going exactly?"

"Trust me," he replied as we continued to walk away from the party.

"But I thought we were-"

"This is gonna be better," Link interrupted. "You'll love this."

I wasn't so sure. We'd known each other for about a year and he was acting like I was his best friend. I wish he would stop it. I'm not worth his time. Even if we're friends, he didn't have to try so hard to make me feel like someone important.

Now I was wishing I didn't think to myself so much. I could feel tears clouding my eyes as he led me on. I tried blinking them back, but they continued to well up. They remained in my eyes throughout the rest of the trip through the hallways.

Finally, Link stopped at a door. He turned the knob and it clicked. "Locked," he grumbled. He then pulled a key out of his pocket and started to unlock it. A moment later, the door opened and he bowed slightly. "Ladies first."

I flashed him a quick smile and walked through. The only thing in there was a dimly lit staircase. Cautiously, I walked up the stairs, wondering what could be at the top.

Soon enough, I could see light shining through a halfway opened door. I pushed it open all the way and stepped out of the staircase room. When I looked up, I gasped. Stars dotted the nighttime sky with the moon being the biggest beacon among them. It was full and it shined majestically in the darkness of night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Link asked behind me.

"Yeah," I gasped in awe. "It's gorgeous. I've never been on top of the school before." I turned to him. "This is awesome!" I laughed.

Link nodded. "I just thought you might have wanted to get away from all of that commotion."

"You know me better than I thought," I sighed admirably.

"That's what friends are for," he chuckled, joining my side. I smiled and we gazed at the sky together. It was so beautiful, I could probably stare for hours. It was silent on the roof of the school. Somehow, the din of the prom party never reached us. It was like nothing could interrupt this moment.

"I'm glad you brought me here," I started. "I think this is my favorite thing about school."

Link sighed. "Yeah, the view out here is great-"

"I was talking about you." I felt my smile grow wider. "Being with you is the best thing about this place." My smile faded after his did. Had I said the wrong thing? Oh gosh, that was the first time in a long time I had ever been straightforward with my feelings for ANYONE. Maybe it would've been better if I just kept my thoughts to myself. "I-I'm sorry," I apologized. "I just-"

"You weren't lying, were you?" Link asked me. I thought hard. If I said "yes" he'd be mad at me for lying. If I said "no" he'd probably never speak to me again. What do I do?!

After what seemed like hours of silence, I allowed a single, regretful word to escape my mouth. "No."

"You'd rather hang out with me rather than anyone else in this school?" he asked, almost like he was surprised.

"Well...yeah," I answered. "Everyone else isn't half as nice as you. I just...you're the only boy I enjoy being around." Fudge, I was being straightforward again! I should've slapped myself then and there, but I didn't. Besides, he made his move before I did.

He smiled at me, and took my hand. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as he pulled me close. What is happening and why am I so nervous? I bet if I could see myself from another angle, this would look like one of those moments where the star crossed lovers kiss. Now that I thought about it, I noticed we were inches apart from each other. /Was/he going to kiss me? What do I do?! I've never been kissed! How should I know?!

Before I could decided what to do, I felt him kiss me on the cheek. My face grew hot and he pulled away. By then, my heart was racing.

"Wh-what was that f-for?!" I asked, still flustered.

"It's prom night," Link stated with a shrug and another smile. "Didn't you want something magical to happen?"

I paused for a moment, trying to slow my heart down. "I...I guess."

A.N: I'm not gonna finish this because it's stupid. GOODBYE.


	23. His Promise (LoZ AU)

His Promise [July 17th, 2014]

A.N: This is gonna be fun! It's OC time! Hope you likey, cause I'm bored. It's sorta like a LoZ fanfic, except not...WEIRD. Anyway, enjoy! It's another sad one! :p

My name is Calvin and I'm 14 years old. I have blonde hair and green eyes. I have one younger brother, and his name is Leo. His hair is more of a dirty blonde, and his eyes are a stormy gray. He's one year younger than me, but we treat each other like equals. Besides, after our parents died, we've only had each other. Without that, we had nothing. When our parents were gone, I didn't think things could get any worse. I didn't think I had any more to lose. Of course, I was wrong.

It all started three months ago. It was just a normal day in Hyrule. The sun was shining bright, without a cloud in the sky. My younger brother and I were heading toward Kakariko Village, like we always did. We were never in a hurry, but we would always run to our destination, seeing who could get there the fastest.

"Hurry up, Leo!" I called over my shoulder as I shot forward with speed. "You're such a slowpoke!"

"Am not!" Leo called back as he continued to lag behind me. "And I'll prove it to you!"

"You wish," I teased. I was almost to the front gate. I was so close, I could taste the victory already. I pushed myself forward and slid across the finish line at last. I leaped into the air showing off my victory. I looked back, watching Leo head toward me, fake disparity showing on his face. He was trying to make me feel sorry for him, but it didn't work. It never did. I smirked.

"Told you so."

"It's not fair Calvin; you have longer legs!" Leo complained.

"You're just jealous because I'm faster. Longer legs doesn't have anything to do with it," I said, crossing my arms.

"It does too, and you know it!" Leo argued.

"Aww, come on. What do you want me to do? Give you stilts?" I teased.

"Very funny," he sighed, rolling his eyes. We shared a quick laugh and strolled into the village, searching for goods to buy. There were so many wonderful foods, with sweet fragrances that made our mouths water. There were so many choices today, I just didn't know what to choose. Shortly after we started browsing the stands, Leo gets my attention by poking me on the shoulder. Tearing away from the loaf of bread I had in my hands, I glanced over to him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He pointed to the sky. "Look." I turned my head up to the sky obediently. As soon as I did though, I felt the load of bread slip from my hands. The sky was filled with a dark mist, which blocked out the sun. It was like one big dark cloud, but I could tell it was more than just a cloud. It looked dangerous. Snapping me back from the shocking sight, Leo spoke.

"What do you think it is?" he asked me.

"Heck, if I know," I muttered, still in awe of the black clouds. "D'you think we should get out of here?"

"I don't know if the other people are taking notice," Leo answered nervously. "If it's dangerous, they could be hurt. It's right overhead."

"Right." I gave a quick nod. "We should warn the town." Despite our efforts, the people refused to listen to us. Even though we showed them the sky, they acted as if it was clear and blue. It was like we were the only two people who could see what was going on. Since the people wouldn't listen to us, we gave up and headed out of the village by ourselves.

I could tell that it wasn't just me that was disappointed. We didn't get to be heroes like we always talked about how one day we would be. We were more like a couple of idiots who believed something was there when there wasn't. Maybe the black clouds wouldn't be a threat. Maybe the village would be alright. Maybe they would even do some good for the town. One thing's for sure, I had no idea.

"Calvin..." Leo trailed off. I was lost in thought, so I almost didn't hear him. Nonetheless, I replied.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like no matter what you do, it doesn't add up to anything?" I was a little confused by the sudden question.

"Uh, not really. Why?" He took a deep breath.

"That's sorta how I felt when we tried to tell those people about that strange cloud. No matter how much we tried to convince them, they didn't listen; none of them did." I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But that's their own fault. They can't accept facts when they're standing right in front of their faces," I huffed. Maybe I was acting too careless for him. I couldn't tell what it was exactly, but there was definitely something that was worrying him. He always did his best to hide his emotions.

"If you say so.." he mumbled. Of course, I could see right through him. You would only expect as much; we're brothers.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I chuckled, lightly punching him on the arm. "I'm sure the wind will blow it away or something and everyone will be ok." He cracked a small smile.

"Yeah...ok." Even through that smile, I could tell he was still nervous. Well, I guess you can't change who a person really is, and that's Leo for you: always worrying. Even when everything is fine and it's a perfect day, he'll find something to be worried about.

We continued on our way home, slowly traveling along Hyrule field. It didn't really bother us that our home was so far away. The field was a nice landscape, especially when the sun was starting to set behind the hills. The sky was set with a vibrant orange, a bright yellow, and a hot pink. The colors blended so well together, and they seemed to glitter with the rays of sunlight glowing up against them. If it's one thing my brother and I loved, it was sunsets. I guess that's what kept us from noticing it that day.

We were so busy daydreaming as we walked that we didn't notice that there was something following us. It was coming at us quickly, and it had to be right behind us before I finally turned around.

I hardly had any time to think or even process what was going on. The same black cloud we had seen earlier was coming up on us. I took Leo's hand and jerked him with me as I sprinted forward.

"Run!" I screamed. Leo looked back to see what I was yelling about. His eyes got so wide, they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He turned back to the path ahead, running as fast as he could. I guess I forgot how fast I was. Leo was lagging behind me from a pretty big distance. He pulled on my arm from behind, struggling to keep up. I slowed down so that we wouldn't be separated from each other's grasp. But since Leo still wasn't as fast as me, the smoke finally caught up to us.

As soon as it touched my skin, my body burned with pain. I could feel the darkness pounding on the inside. We collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain as the darkness continued to surround us. I could feel my breaths getting heavier; I was gasping for air. All I could think of was that this was the end for both of us. We were both going to die.

Suddenly, I felt a hand pull on my wrist. It dragged me across the ground, away from the dark mist, and I could feel the fresh air pour into my lungs. Choking on the mixture of air, I looked back at the smoke.

"Leo?!" I called desperately. I couldn't see him through the darkness. "Leo!"

"Over here," a soft voice replied to the right. When I turned to the direction of his voice, I couldn't believe my eyes. Leo laid on the ground, burning gashes tainting his entire body. His clothes were singed at the tips. His chest rose and fell as he forced every breath.

"Leo!" I cried, joining his side. I was so shocked, I became lost for words. "What...how...how'd you get hurt?"

"You're hurt too..." Leo muttered, pointing to my left shoulder. When I glanced over, I saw a giant burning gash, similar to the ones on Leo. But that was nothing compared to all of the gashes he had. They covered his whole body.

"Not as much as you," I mumbled. "C'mon, we need to get you fixed up."

"No, it's too late," Leo breathed. He winced with almost every sentence he spoke. I could tell he was in serious pain.

"It's never too late. Don't talk like that," I argued, readying myself to haul him on my shoulders.

"Calvin, stop," he pleaded before I could start carrying him. "Don't. Just don't."

"But, Leo, we have to try-" He held his hand up, keeping me from continuing. I still wanted to help him. I had to. He was the only family I had left ever since our parents died. We only had each other, and I couldn't let him go that easily; not when I had already let them go.

"It's ok," he assured me.

"No, it's not. You're hurt really bad and we need to get you to a doctor," I told him sternly.

"Calvin, it's getting harder for me to breathe by the second," Leo whispered. "The smoke was poisonous and I got too much of it. I'm...not going to make it." I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. Sure, it was probably true, but he didn't have to say it out loud.

"Don't say that. You're going to be ok," I lied, mostly for my own sake. Maybe if I lied to myself long enough, it'd become the truth. No such luck; Leo reminded me of that.

"No, I'm not...you and I both know that," he sighed. I frowned at the ground.

"Dang it..." I spat. I felt tears rolling down my face. Great, now he was going to see me cry. I'd never cried in front of him before, or not in front of anybody, for that matter.

"Brother?" Leo whispered. I couldn't bear to turn to him, but I still answered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?" he asked softly. I took a deep breath.

"You're gonna die and there's nothing I can do; of course I'm crying," I replied harshly. I could tell he was a little startled by my tone, so I tried to fix my mistake. "There's nothing else I can do..." I mumbled. He crawled over to me, his form trembling. He laid his head on my good shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Calvin, you shouldn't be ashamed of crying. If you'd never shed tears in your life, you'd have no heart..." he whispered. My expression softened, as well as my attitude.

"I guess you're right," I chuckled quietly. I looked toward the sky, which was now dotted with brightly glowing stars. The sun was still disappearing on the horizon to where only a sliver of it remained. The weather was so perfect, it didn't match this depressing moment at all. My brother was going to die at my side. It was only a matter of time. "Leo..." I started. "I don't want you to die..." I paused, wondering if what I was saying made any sense. "Well, at least, not without me."

"Don't even joke about that!" Leo said, forcing a shout. His head left my shoulder as he sat up. "If neither one of us gets to live then what's the point of going through with this? What about our hopes? Our dream? Who's going to make our legend?" I froze at the last sentence. I guess I couldn't just die with him. This was his final wish. I was going to carry out our own legend; our own legacy; our story. I lowered my head.

"I don't wanna do it without you, Leo," I muttered. "But if it's what you want-"

"Do it for both of us," he interrupted. My eyes widened and I turned to him to see if he really meant what he said. His eyes glistened with tears and one slid down his face. He smiled sadly, and more tears rolled down his cheeks. "Both of us." I managed to smile with him.

"...I promise," I replied at last. "I promise you, I will, Leo." He continued to smile as he rejoined my side, resting his head on my shoulder again. We watched the sun set together, until it vanished beyond the horizon. It was so quiet now, that I could hear the leaves of the trees rustling in the distance. Wait a minute...it's too quiet. Why couldn't I hear Leo's heavy breathing?

I glanced over to him. He was completely still and his eyes were shut. His mouth had turned into a slight frown. Oh no...

"Leo?" I asked. I shook him lightly, but he didn't respond. "Leo?! Leo!" He still wouldn't answer me. He couldn't be asleep, but I wished he was instead of this current state. "Leo, wake up!" I crumpled to the ground, as low as I could sink. Hot tears streamed down my face, dripping onto the ground. "...Please." There was no point for me to beg. He was gone.

That's when I woke up. It's still been three months since Leo's death, and it still haunts me in my sleep. I can never forget that day, since I'm constantly reminded of it. There isn't a moment that passes where I miss him. Not a day goes by that I don't remember what he told me.

I'm gonna find that legendary sword and set things right. One of these days, I'll find it, and I'll be able to make our legend. I'll do whatever it takes. That, I promise.

A.N: Wow, this is a really long one shot... I really like this though. My first legit OC only story! Whoop whoop! *takes a bow and walks off the stage proudly* Btw, hope you liked this as much as I did!  
...SHOOT, THEY'RE ALMOST JUST LIKE ED AND AL-AGHHGHGGHH! I'M SORRY WORLD-I TRIED TO BE ORIGINAL BUT IT FAILED EPICALLY! *sobs quietly in the corner off-stage*


	24. Horror Attempt 3 (LoZ FS AU)

Horror Attempt 3 [July 2nd, 2014]

A.N: I feel like trying maybe one more time, since I watched Rachel play that Ao Oni game. *shudders* It's creepy without high quality graphics. Sorta like the redeads from OoT...aaaaanyways, let's get this started!

The Unknown

The four Links sat around the warmth of the campfire. It was late at night, with the full moon shining brightly overhead. The night was filled with nocturnal sounds as they sat in the middle of the woods, and Blue believed that this was the perfect time for a tale of horror.

"You guys up for a scary story?" Blue asked with a smirk.

"Uh, is it really really scary?" Red questioned. "I don't wanna have nightmares."

"Oh, c'mon, you big scardy cat. It's just a story," Blue said rolling his eyes.

"I guess..." Red mumbled.

"You shouldn't believe in stories like that," Vio cut in. "They're nothing but lies."

"This one isn't," Blue chuckled.

"So what's it about?" Green asked in interest.

"This is the story about the old mansion that rests in these very woods. There are tales that suggest it's haunted. Others tell that it's overrun by demons," Blue began. "Even when the mansion was brand new, no one would dare to step a foot inside. The people said that it was cursed. It wasn't built by anyone; it just appeared one day."

"The main reason why everyone was so afraid was because of one boy who thought he was brave enough to go inside. People would say he was crazy. He wore strange clothes and he never spoke to anyone except for himself. He had no parents and no home, just as much as a mystery as the house was. One night, he walked straight through the front doors. Shortly after, a blood curdling scream resounded throughout the area, heard from miles away. He never came out of the mansion."

"Some people say that he died that night, that his ghost haunts the mansion, waiting for someone to enter so that he can keep them prisoner the way he was forced to do. So he just sits there...waiting night after night for someone to visit the mansion." Blue finally finished the story and put a mischievous grin on his face. "Speaking of which, I wanna see if the stories are true."

"Are you crazy?!" Red squeaked. "You just told us that scary story and now you wanna go in the very place you were telling us about?!" He shook his head. "What if the tales are true?!"

"They aren't," Vio replied flatly. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"What's the matter, Vio?" Blue snorted. "Y'scared?"

"Of course not," Vio said, rolling his eyes. "It's just such a childish story. It's fake. Get over it."

"Well, how about we find out for ourselves?" Green asked as he stood up, readying himself. "Let's go to the mansion."

"Finally," Blue sighed as he started through the trees. "C'mon!"

"This isn't a good idea..." Red mumbled nervously as he trailed behind the rest.

The four finally reached the mansion. It towered above them, casting a giant, dark shadow on the ground. It was quite an impressive structure, considering it was still standing after all of the damage it had endured. Fog rolled along the ground, swirling around the house, giving it a more ominous look.

"Well, this is it," Green declared.

"Don't just stand there. Let's go inside!" Blue encouraged as he hurried to the door.

"W-wait for us!" Red called as he chased after him.

Blue opened the doors carefully, making sure that they creaked loudly. As he walked through the doors, he was pretty impressed. The foyer he now stood in was covered in a fancy, red, velvet rug. A elegant chandelier dangled from above, twinkling dimly. Expensive paintings hung on the walls, along with a few other doors.

"It's a lot nicer on the inside," Green gasped in awe.

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Red stuttered. "I still d-don't like the looks of t-this place."

"What's the matter, Red? Scared?" Blue asked with a smug grin.

"N-no," Red replied. "It's just sorta c-cold in here."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that..." Green muttered. A loud crash sounded to the right, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Still unsure, and now alarmed, Red backed up to the door.

"H-hey, let's get outta here," he suggested nervously.

"Oh, please," Vio scoffed. "There's no such thing as ghosts. I'll prove it to you guys." He started toward the direction of the sound.

"Vio! Wait!" Red called. Unfortunately, Vio had already disappeared behind a door. "...Be careful," he mumbled.

As Vio opened the door, he stepped inside the next room. It was a kitchen, complete with a dining table, plates, silverware, sink, and fridge. He scanned the room, looking for the source of the sound they had heard moments ago. His gaze stopped on a shattered plate sitting in the floor. He rolled his eyes.

"I knew there was nothing to be afraid of," he chuckled. "Wait 'til they hear about this." Still smiling to himself, he walked out the door and back into the main room.

"You guys," he called as he shut the door behind him. "You won't believe-" He turned around, only to face an empty chamber. A confused frown crossed his face and he walked to the center of the foyer, looking about the room wildly for his lost friends. They were nowhere to be seen.

"...Guys?" he whispered. He winced at how loud his voice sounded in the silence. Wondering where they had disappeared to, he decided to explore the mansion. They couldn't have gone too far.

He climbed the staircase, coming across several choice doors. Among the doors on the second floor, almost all of them were locked. Only one, Vio found, was left unlocked.

He pushed the door open and entered the room. Of all places this could've been, he thought he was lucky that he found himself in the library of the mansion. Bookshelves lined the room, containing countless, dust-covered books. He could stare for hours just admiring the vast amount of books, but he remembered the others, and finally decided to take a look around.

He walked down the aisles of bookshelves, looking for anything suspicious or helpful. As he continued down the aisle, something slipped past out of the corner of his eye. When he turned back, there was nothing there.

"Great, now I'm seeing things," Vio sighed as he continued to walk on. As he reached the end of the path, he saw a shining object sitting on the table at the end. He came closer to the table, and picked up the shiny object, which turned out to be a key. It was weird that the key could shine so brightly, since it was obviously an old key for one of the old doors in the mansion, but it didn't really concern Vio much, even though it wasn't very logical. Illogical things happen all the time in Hyrule anyway.

He turned to walk back the way he came and leave the room, but something felt wrong. He knew he was being watched. Slowly, he turned on his heel and faced the creature that had been watching him.

It was unlike anything Vio had seen before. It was like a translucent boy, but it wasn't exactly a person. Its eyes were black, like an animal's, and they stared coldly at him. His whole body appeared to be distorted and scarred. He wore strange, but simple clothing, which was tattered and covered with bloodstains. The creature just stood there, staring at him. After a moment or two, it finally cocked its head to the side. A set of long pointed teeth were revealed as it smiled. It laughed, a cold, distorted cackle and it lunged forward, reaching for Vio.

He leapt back suddenly, avoiding the ghostly figure. The one thing he could think to do now was run. He almost tripped as he scrambled to escape, but he managed to keep his balance as he ran down the aisle. He flung the door open and rushed down the hall, not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if he was being pursued. His boots beat on the old floorboards loudly as he continued to run. Taking a deep breath, he stopped in his tracks at last and looked behind him. No one was there.

Vio slumped down to the floor in relief. He wanted to know what that thing was, but at the same time, he knew that it had to be dangerous. Maybe it was better that he didn't know. There were very few occasions on which he would be scared, and right now, he was terrified; terrified of the unknown.


	25. Horror Writing 1 (LoZ FS OCs)

Horror Writing 1 [June 1st, 2014]

A.N: So, it turns out I can write pretty decently in the tragedy genre. Let's see how I do in horror! Ooo, I'm so nervoucited! One-shot...or will it be a one-shot?...MWAHAHAHA-ok, I'm done.

It was a dark, tranquil night. Bats swarmed in the sky and fireflies flickered in the distance. The five Links stood before an ominous mansion towering above them. No one seemed to be living there. It didn't even look like anyone had lived there for a /long/ time. The small staircase leading to the door was coated in dust, not that the rest of the mansion was much better looking. Green placed his foot on the first step, testing how much weight it could hold.

"Are you guys sure we should go in there?" Red asked nervously behind the rest of the group.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Blue teased.

"No," Red squeaked, trying to sound brave. Blue smirked at the answer.

"Shadow, are you sure this is a safe place to stay tonight?" Green interrupted as he took another step up the mini staircase.

"Well, there's nowhere else around for miles," he replied as he followed closely behind him. "Let's just get in before it rains," he said, pointing toward the big storm clouds overhead. Green nodded.

"Alright." The five entered the mansion together, the floorboards creaking under them as they walked into the foyer. Even though the ruins were covered in spiderwebs and dust, the place still had an elegant touch to it. A dimly lit chandelier dangled from above. There were two sets of staircases, each draped in a silken red carpet. They joined together at the top, leading the way to a great door that stood out from among the other two optional doors in the foyer.

"This place is really big," Blue thought aloud, still examining the place.

"No kidding," Vio scoffed. "It's a mansion. What did you expect?"

"Why I oughta-" Blue growled.

"There's no escape..." Everyone froze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"W-what was that?" Red asked fearfully as he grabbed Blue's arm.

"Get offa me!" Blue snarled as he jerked his arm away.

"Ha ha ha...ha ha..." Green felt a chill roll down his spine and he drew his sword in defense to the ghostly voice.

"What the-" He pointed his sword at the air. The lights in the room started to flicker suddenly, and the laughs continued. The light disappeared completely for a whole second and in that second, there was a screech, a clang, and a scream; a scream that echoed with the laughter. When the lights started to flicker on and off again, in the dim light, a member of their team had disappeared.

"Green?!" Red called out hopelessly in the darkness. The lights finally grew steady again and the four could see clearly again. When Shadow looked down at the floor he couldn't stop staring.

"You guys..." he started. "Look at the floor..." Everyone turned their gaze downward and they gasped in unison. A thick puddle of blood sat where Green once stood, and a coat of the same blood was smeared across the floor in a trail. Red yelped as he scrambled away from the bloody spots quickly.

"How did /that/ get there?!" he whimpered.

"Where's Green?" Blue asked. Even though he was pretty sure of the answer, he asked. He didn't want to believe himself.

"You don't think..." Red trailed off as he pointed at the blood. Vio lowered to the floor and examined the liquid more closely. When he stood back up, his face looked pale.

"It's blood alright," he confirmed quietly. Thunder crashed outside in response to his statement and Red grabbed hold of Blue's arm again.

"Red, seriously. Stop doing that," Blue growled, shoving him away.

"What are we gonna do now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna know where this trail leads," Blue said, walking to the door the trail stopped at.

"Are you sure?" Vio questioned. Blue shrugged.

"There isn't anything to do out here. Plus Green is...missing." He gulped and fixed his expression from worried to impatient. "You coming or not?" The others simply nodded stiffly and followed him through the door.

A.N: I can't-omg-trail o' blood-...HAHAHAHHA OMG I MADE A FUNNY. "Trail O' Blood"- SING THAT IN YOUR HEAD-SING IT. THAT IS HILARIOUS! Sing it like, "I walk the lonely road, the trail o' blood that I have grown to loath"-DUDE IDK ANYMORE XD


	26. Horror Writing 2 (LoZ FS OCs)

Horror Writing 2 [June 1st, 2014]

In the room, there was a variety of instruments. There was a harp, piano, bass, violin, and there were even some instruments that were smashed into nothing but a pile of splinters on the floor.

"Well, there's nothing in here," Red stated nervously. "Let'sjustgetouttahereIdon'tlikethisplaceatall," he added quickly.

"No escape..." the ghostly voice whispered. The door closed abruptly and the windows in the room melted into the walls. "You will not escape..."

"Great..." Shadow mumbled. The piano in the room began to play even though no one was pressing the keys. The harp in the room joined in and soon, the room was filled with distorted music.

"What the heck is going on?!" Vio shouted over the ruckus.

"How would we know?! /You're/ the genius!" Blue yelled back. The floorboards in the room began to shake and the instruments grew silent. Finally, the floorboards began to cave in, revealing nothing below but a bottomless pit. Shadow felt himself slip under the floor and he plummeted straight for the abyss. He quickly reached his hand up, luckily latching onto a loose piece of wood. He tried to pull himself up, but it was virtually impossible with just one hand. The piece of wood he held onto started to slip. Shadow took his free hand to grab onto another ledge and he forced himself upward, back onto the floor.

"And this is what happens when nobody helps you," Shadow growled, casting a glare at Vio, who blinked in confusion.

Once on the dusty floor again, Shadow stood quickly up and ran for the door. He turned the knob, but the door didn't open. "It's locked!" he yelled in frustration.

More and more floorboards were caving in and it wouldn't be long until it was all gone.

"We're gonna die!" Red wailed. A hand reached up from the pit in the center of the room and pulled itself up on a ledge. The head of the person came up, struggling to hold onto the small ledge.

"Help me!" the boy called fearfully, the hand slipping slightly from its grip on the loose wooden plank. Slightly confused, Blue reached for the hand. Before he could grab hold, the boy had fallen into the pit, screaming in terror. As if by magic, the giant hole in the floor closed up, replaced with new floorboards. The four stood in stunned silence.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Red sighed, leaning against the wall in relief.

"Why did it stop?" Vio interrupted.

"What?" Blue asked.

"The floor was caving in and then it just stopped!"

"Someone fell in..."

"What?!"

"/Someone fell in/."

"But...we're all here, except for Green, of course."

"I don't know who it was!" Blue snapped. "All I know is that someone fell in and then the hole closed up and now we're standing here wondering who it could've been!"

"He looked like us..." Red trailed off. "But he wasn't one of us."

"What are you talking about?" Blue questioned, crossing his arms.

"He looked just like us...only he wasn't anyone I recognized. He wasn't wearing any of the colors we wear or anything."

"Did you see what color it was?" Shadow asked anxiously.

"I think it was...like a blue-violet?"

"Indigo?"

(YES, I AM PUTTING OUR O.C'S IN THERE. DEAL WITH IT.)

"Yeah, pretty sure, why?"

"Ohhhh no..." Shadow started pacing, his hands on his head.

"What? What is it?!" Blue demanded. Shadow stopped pacing, a look of fear on his face. He backed up against the wall and an invisible force dragged him backward, through the locked door and out of sight.

"Shadow!" the three called together as they pulled on the locked door. At last the door opened and they rushed through, expecting to see Shadow in the foyer. However, there was no such luck. The room was as empty as it had been when the five had first entered the mansion.

A.N: I have no idea where I'm going with this. I made the chapters short on purpose btw fyi. Instead of a one-shot, I think this is gonna be a short story. Happy ending? Scary ending? Weird ending? I have no idea yet. I also have no idea who's taking the Links...I know as much as you do...well more or less. *smiles evilly*


	27. Horror Writing 3 (LoZ FS OCs)

Horror Writing 3

"Great. Just great," Blue huffed. "Now there's two people gone missing. One thing's for sure, I don't wanna be next." He rushed for the exit.

"Blue, where are you going?!" Red yelled.

"I'm getting outta here. This place is haunted!" Blue grabbed the door handle and pulled hard.

"H-haunted?!" Red squeaked. Ignoring him, Blue screamed.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He pounded the door in frustration. "I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!"

"Blue, stop. Even if the door wasn't locked, we'd still have to get Green and Shadow back," Vio said calmly, putting his hand on Blue's shoulder. His shoulders slumped and he turned to Vio, his usual frown showing on his face.

"Fine..." he pushed himself away from the door. "I suppose we go look for them now?"

"I guess so," Vio mumbled, shifting uneasily. "Uh...let's try that door," he declared, pointing at the door resting at the top of where the two staircases met. "They couldn't have left the mansion. They gotta be in here somewhere."

"I guess you're right," Blue sighed, following Vio up the creaking stairs. "But this is a mansion we're talking about. Who knows how many rooms there are to explore?" Vio opened the giant door at the top and on the other side was a hallway full of doors lining the sides. Blue sighed. "See?"

"Don't worry," Red said with a small smile. "I'm sure it won't take us /too/ long to look through all of these rooms."

"There could be more rooms beyond the doors we see here. It'd be better if we split up," Blue grumbled as he hurried to open a door.

"No it wouldn't," Vio disagreed. Blue slammed the door in his face quickly, leaving Vio and Red to themselves. "Fine, we'll split up," Vio sighed as he trudged off to another door and went inside.

"I don't wanna split up!" Red yelped as he tried to decide which one of his duplicates he should follow. "Blue, Vio, come back!" He finally sighed. "O-okay, splitting up. G-good idea, Blue." He then headed for a room of his own and closed the door behind him.

Blue examined the room before him. It was an armory, filled with metallic suits and weapons. It was a miracle that they weren't blunt at the point.

"Well, at least if something comes in here, I'll be ready for it. There's tons of stuff in here," Blue said with a smile as started picking through the numerous piles of weapons. He picked up a round, circular shield and blew across the surface, spreading clouds of dust everywhere. After rubbing it with his sleeve a bit, he could see a blurry reflection in it. In the reflection, something was amiss. The same weapons he had seen scattered about the floor moments ago were now pointed at him, suspended in the air. Blue slowly turned around and it turned out that the reflection wasn't lying. The weapons inched closer and closer, forcing Blue to back up into the wall. When he couldn't back away any further, he squeezed his eyes shut as the weapons flew at him, their points deadly sharp. Not daring to move, he opened his eyes and saw the weapons lying on the ground in front of him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he dared to take a single step forward. When nothing happened, he sighed.

"That was close..." He left the wall's side completely and continued to rummage through the weapons. He made sure he would be more alert and expectant this time. "Stupid haunted mansion," he grumbled.

"Hahaha...haha..." Blue jumped to his feet, holding his Four Sword out in front of him.

"I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" Blue taunted.

"You should be afraid..." A dark figure rose from the ground, grinning at him maliciously. "Very afraid." It stood, looming over him with a vicious grin hidden in its shadows.

Blue was frozen with fear of the tall character, as his sword dipped lower.

"Boo."

"AHH! GET AWAY YOU CREEPY SHADOW CREATURE THING! YOU DON'T SCARE ME, YOU JERK!" he screamed while swinging his sword frantically. The thing snatched the tip of the sword. It flung the blade to the side and grabbed Blue in a choke hold. He struggled as the hold on him became tighter, and he found himself gasping for air.

"I will spare you this once, so I'll leave a message. Be afraid. Be very afraid. For none of you will leave this house with their heart still beating." It gave its signature grin and dropped Blue. It then sank back down through the floor, never once breaking its smile. Blue stared at the spot on the floor, his heart racing.

"Maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea after all," he gulped.

He rushed out the door, back into the hallway.

"Vio! Red! Where are you guys?" he called. A head popped out of a nearby door.

"Blue? What's going on?" Red asked as he came out of the doorway.

"I'm starting to think this place really is haunted," he said breathlessly. "We gotta get outta here now."

"What about Green and Shadow?!" Red asked worriedly.

"All I know is that there's someone here that doesn't want us to get out alive." Vio appeared behind him.

"What?" he asked. Blue whipped his head around and grabbed Vio by the shoulders.

"We're going to die!" he shouted in his face. Vio pulled away and shook his head.

"Would you get a hold of yourself? We are /not/ going to die." Blue's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Vio..."

"I don't see what the big deal is. We've faced things way more dangerous than this before!"

"Vio..."

"It's simple really. The mystery behind this stupid mansion-"

"Vio!"

"What?!" Blue pointed behind him and Vio turned, but all too late. The monstrous figure behind him had pulled him into the shadows, only leaving Red and Blue behind. Blue cursed under his breath as he hurried to follow the creature, Red following him at his heels. They followed it down the hall until they stopped at the end of it, facing nothing but a blank wall. He was gone.

A.N: I DONT KNOW WHO SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE LEFT AGH! ...That is all- oh yeah, and I need to figure out who the heck that monster whatever is.


	28. Horror Writing 4 (LoZ FS OCs)

Horror Writing 4

A.N: Ooo! So EXCITED for this! It's getting so interesting! Let's do this!

The dark creature swirled around to face his victims, whom all trembled at the sight of him.

"Hello, mortals," he hissed and slunk over to them. "Comfortable?" he asked, reaching a hand towards Green's face. He flinched at the motion and shook in pure fear as the monster sighed, trailing a claw over his cheek. It left a trail of bright red blood. A drop collected at the side of the cut and the creature whipped out a small vial. He collected as much as he could and capped it back.

"Perfect." He crept to the cabinet and placed it in a slot, different from the rest. Seven others were next to it, along with a plethora of other vials.

"You can't keep us here forever," Green growled.

"Oh, but I can," the monster snarled. "And I will. That is, until I've killed you all." The being returned to Green's side. "You might as well give up hope now, hero. It is foolish to hold on to it any longer. Once I have collected the rest of your duplicates, there will be nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing." He turned and left the chamber, leaving Green to glare at the closed door hatefully. Finally he let out a sigh and let his head fall. What could he do anyway? He was bound in shackles, and they restricted his movement. The same went for his duplicates, whom hung on the wall next to him.

"He's planning something awful for us," Shadow mumbled. "I can feel it."

Blue ran at the wall, his hammer held high in the air. He smashed his way through the wall, only to find another dead end on the other side.

"Blue, calm down," Red pleaded quietly behind him.

"Calm down? Calm down?! We're disappearing one by one, there's nothing either of us can do about it, and you want me to calm down?!" Blue yelled.

"We'll find them."

"How can you be so sure? We have no idea where that thing took them!"

"Maybe we'll find something back in the main room," Red suggested calmly, heading for the door. "Come on. We gotta try." Blue sighed.

"Ok, fine..." They trudged along warily, in fear of their own disappearance. They opened the door to the main room, only to find the words, 'YOUR NEXT,' scratched into the wall.

"WE KNOW THAT WE'RE NEXT!" Blue exploded. He flung his hammer as hard as he could, and it went straight through the wall, making a gigantic hole in it.

"It's supposed to be /you're/..." Red muttered as he retrieved Blue's hammer. He examined the hole in the wall and motioned for Blue to come closer. "Look at this."

"What?" Through the hole, behind the wall, was a hidden stairway, leading down into darkness. "Woah...I wonder where this leads." Blue climbed through the wall, landing on the staircase. "Only one way to find out."

"O-ok," Red gulped as he followed Blue's lead. The staircase wound downward so far that the two couldn't see the bottom. It would've been pitch black, were it not for the lantern Blue carried. It was oddly quiet, with an exception of the stairs creaking so much. Blue was thinking about what they might find at the bottom. Death? Torturous devices? Maybe the others? He just didn't know.

"Blue?"

Wouldn't this just be a wonderful way to die. In a stairwell with nothing but a lamp for light.

"Blue?"

He fidgeted with the torch, almost dropping it into the abyss. That drop. It would definitely kill him.

"Blue!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"There's a door here." Red stood further up the stairs next to a black ominous door. Blue strode up to it and jiggled the handle.

"It's locked."

"That's no problem! Just use your hammer, Blue," Red said with a shaky smile.

"Right. Hammer." He pulled it out and slammed it through the door, but it fell to the floor at the sight of what was in the room. All of their friends including three other prisoners were chained to the wall.

"Blue! Red! You're here!" Green called happily.

"I didn't think we'd ever find you!" Red cried as he rushed toward them.

"I'm just glad you didn't give up," Vio sighed.

"Me too," Blue chuckled, as he picked up the hammer from the floor.

"How are we gonna get you outta these?" Red asked, holding a length of chains in his hands.

"Try melting it," Vio suggested. "Use the Fire Rod!" Red nodded and obeyed. In no time, they were all unbound from their shackles.

"Let's get outta here!" Green declared, heading for the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." The Links flinched at the dark voice echoing through the chamber. The owner of the voice appeared to them, a smug look on its face. It grinned at them maliciously.

"Stay away from me," Shadow sneered as the creature advanced on him.

"You should know better than to tell me what to do," it snarled back. "You pathetic piece of dirt." Its hand came up and slapped Shadow hard, leaving a scorched mark on his face.

"Do whatever you want to me. Just leave them out of this," Shadow growled, stepping closer to the creature. "This is between you and me, Maraud."

"As you wish..." the beast sighed. Finally, the dark form transformed into a different shape. He had dark, jet black hair and his eyes were blood red. He stood tall, as he had before, but he took on the figure of a man. His dark robes draped down to the ground. A long, red sword appeared in his left hand and he leaned on it carelessly.

"My son," he acknowledged at last.


	29. In My Life (LoZ AU)

In my life [December 14th, 2014]

A.N: Felt like writing, so I'm going to. Have fun reading this- yaaaay.

It was dark outside. My sister and I were walking home from a party. It was well past midnight, but we didn't care. At least we had fun.

"So," Melissa starts, nudging my shoulder. "Was Mitch great or what?"

"Or what," I reply, chuckling. "Just kidding; he was nice."

She laughs. "This is/the/greatest night of my life."

"Know what would make it even more great?" I ask.

"What?"

"Pizzaaa!" I answer with jazz hands.

"Erin, you didn't!" she gasps with a smile.

"I did," I giggle. "Snappy Tomatooo!" I shout in the night.

She giggles with me. "Shut up!"

"Or maybe," I continue. "We could get some from FREDDY FAZBEAR'S," I say in my deepest, ominous voice.

"Don't talk about that when we're walking in the dark!" Melissa scolds.

"Ok, ok," I chuckle. We continue walking on the sidewalk, still a few blocks away from our apartment. As we continue to walk on though, I hear a noise coming from my right.

"Melissa," I whisper. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asks, looking around warily.

I stop and turn around, looking back to see if we were being followed.

"There was a voice..." I trail off, suddenly paranoid. I hoped we weren't being stalked.

"You're imagining things," Melissa reassured. "Just ignore it."

"Ok..." I mutter, resuming my walking.

Of course, I hear it again. This time I can make out more of what it could be. It's a moan. No doubt.

"There it is again!" I whisper fearfully.

"Erin, please," she scoffs.

I whimper once and shut up from that point on. When I hear it a third time, I can make out the tone. It's a boy's voice. Before I can complain this time, Melissa beats me to it.

"What was that?" she asks aloud, stopping in her tracks.

"I told you I heard something!" I whisper.

"Where's it coming from?"

I listen carefully. On my right is a dark alley, and the sounds are quiet, but it's definitely coming from down there. "That alley," I gulp in reply.

"Let's... just ignore it," she suggests nervously.

"O-ok," I manage to mutter, walking slowly past the alley. Before we completely pass it up, I glance back down it, thinking to myself. Should I see who's over there? What will happen if I do? I stop for a moment.

"Erin!" Melissa scolds as I run toward the alley. "Erin, wait!"

I ignore her the best I can and I run down the alley, looking for the source of the sounds. It doesn't take me long to find it at the very end of the alley. All I can do is stare and cover my mouth in surprise.

"Erin," I hear Melissa's voice say breathlessly. "What were you-" She stops as she joins my side. We're both speechless at the boy lying on the ground. He's clearly unconscious. He looks like he's been in a serious fight. His clothes are soaked with blood. Even his blonde hair had blood smeared through it. His breaths came out hard, as if he were struggling for oxygen. I felt myself kneel down in front of him, and my eyes filled with tears.

"It's... It's Link..." I whisper softly.

Melissa looks down at me. "Erin, how do you know it's him?" she asks, still shocked.

"Who else dresses like this? He even has a sword and shield. I doubt he's a random cosplayer hanging out in the middle of an alley halfway-dead!"

"Then what're we gonna do? Call 911?"

"I-I dunno!" I sniff, still fighting back my tears. "Call/someone/-anyone!"

"You're the one with the phone!"

"O-oh, yeah." As fast as I can, I dial the numbers 9-1-1. I never thought I would have to dial 911 before, but hey, there's a first time for everything.

After the phone call and hardly being able to tell the lady on the phone what happened, we're waiting outside the emergency room. I can't even bear to fiddle with my phone while I wait. I'm too worried.

"D'you think he'll be ok?" I ask.

"I hope so," Melissa replies worriedly.

I let out a shaky sigh. "Me too."

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, a doctor comes out of the room. "You girls should probably head home," she tells us in a monotone voice. Before I can protest, she smiles. "I'll let you know how he's doing in the morning."

I nod solemnly. "Ok," I mumble, getting up from the bench and following my sister out the door.

The next morning, I wake up around 6 A.M. and call the hospital. I told myself I had nothing to worry about, but I was worried anyway.

"He's doing fine," the woman tells me, and I sigh with relief. After I hang up, something occurs to me: who's gonna take him home once he's recovered? Actually, that wasn't nearly as big of a question as to how he got in that alley in the first place... And was he really the same Link from the video games I play? Trying to tell my mind to shut up, I go over to the phone to order breakfast.

"Good mornin'," Melissa mutters sleepily over my shoulder while I talk on the phone.

I hang up hurriedly. "Good mornin' yourself," I answer.

"So is he ok?"

"Yeah, they said he's fine."

"See, I told you."

"Yeah, yeah."

She sits on the end of her bed. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Do you think I should get Link some breakfast?" I ask.

"He's got hospital food," she answers carelessly.

"Hospital food sucks."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. You do."

"Alright fine," she sighs in resignation. "We'll go bring him food."

I giggle. "Yay!"

"Just don't let him eat it all. I'm starving," she warns.

When we got to the hospital, it took a lot of convincing to get the doctors to let us visit Link. But still, they let us in, and we were surprised to see him awake.

"Who're you?" he asks, glaring at us.

I smile widely, enjoying his cute voice. I think just about everything is cute, so don't judge me. "My name is Erin and this is-"

"Melissa," she says for me. "We found you in an alley last night."

He keeps his eyes fixed on us threateningly. "Why are you here?"

"We brought you some food!" I answer cheerfully. "Do you like pancakes?" I set the container of pancakes from McDonalds on his lap and wait hopefully. To my disappointment, he pushes it away.

"I'm not hungry," he says curtly.

"Uh, ok," I mumble, taking the box back. "Sorry."

"So do you mind telling us how you got beat up so bad?" Melissa asks.

His eyes narrow. "I'm not telling/you./I don't trust you."

"We saved your life!" Melissa protests.

"So?"

"The least you can do is tell us how you ended up so beaten!"

"Why would you be so interested?"

"Because I wanna know and you're obviously hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Don't lie, Link, I know you are!"

He blinked and his eyes widened with shock. "How'd you know my name?"

Melissa had frozen as well. She didn't dare to say another word. Luckily, the nurse came in and shooed us out, but as she did, Link's gaze was fixed on us the entire time.

"... So which Link do you think he is?" I ask suddenly.

"That's seriously what you're wondering right now?!"

"What? I'm curious! Do you think he's from Four Swords?"

"Oh, gosh..."

"Or maybe Wind Waker!"

"Erin, please..."

"Minish Cap?"

"Stop..."

I bugged her about it the rest of the way to our apartment, but I never got her opinion.

A.N: Meh, it's kinda short, but oh well. Hope you liked.


	30. Indi's Thoughts (LoZ FS OCs)

Indi's Thoughts [June 18th, 2014]

A.N: o-o...how did I get here? Oh well. I don't know what I'm doing...yet again! I'm starting to go back to the idea that I'm only good at ones shots, since I'm still stuck on chapter 13 of my other fanfic. And I don't like the name "Raini" much anymore :/ Again, oh well.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his deep blue eyes gone cold with bitterness. He didn't know why he had to be a clone. He never really asked to be one, but he was. He was actually less than just a clone. He was a clone of clones; created by magic from four cloned boys that already looked exactly like him.

The four heroes were the original duplicates, and he and his brothers were the outsiders. He wasn't a hero, nor could he call himself a villain. He didn't know what he was, or why he had to exist. Why did that man have to create him?

His fist flew toward the glass, shattering it into hundreds of tiny glittery pieces. He was mad, and this was one of the few times he had ever allowed his emotions get to him. It made him sick to his stomach. He was so frustrated, having all of these questions with no answers.

Their creator had told them that their sole purpose in life was to find and destroy the original four Links. But deep down, he knew that wasn't right. He thought it was strange that Maraud wanted the four who looked exactly like him to be dead. Then again...why did he look like them?

He looked down at his indigo colored tunic. It was a mystery that he looked exactly like the people he was supposed to kill. What will happen when the time comes? What will he do? He didn't think he could dispose of someone that looked exactly like him, especially Yellow and Orange.

"Why is this so confusing?" he growled at himself. There were just too many questions that existed without answers. He sunk to the floor, his hands on top of his head.

"This isn't a good idea..." he sighed. "What happens if the main four cease to exist? Would...would we cease to exist also?" Asking himself these questions was getting him nowhere. Neither was just sitting here and feeling angry at himself.

He rose from the ground and headed for the door. He flung it open and zoomed down the hallway and up the staircase at the end. As he reached the ominous door, he took a deep breath and let himself in. It didn't take more than a second for Maraud to notice he was there.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply, causing him to flinch. "I'm busy, so you better make it quick." He saw Maraud sitting at his desk, an open book sitting in front of him and several more piled high next to it.

"There are a lot of questions I have..." he started slowly.

"About what?" Maraud grumbled, still not making eye contact.

"About my existence, I guess," he replied nervously. Maraud glanced up from the book he was reading. He suddenly looked interested.

"Go on," he urged.

"What would happen if we did kill the original four Links? If we were created from their origination, wouldn't we die too?" he asked. Maraud stood from his chair, leaning close to the boy's face.

"You have dangerous ideas floating around in that brain of yours, Indi," Maraud snarled.

"But what if-"

"If you were smart, you would know better than to question me," he interrupted.

"What's so bad about the four original Links anyway?" Indi questioned. "They're the reason for our existence."

"Precisely. I created you three for a reason, didn't I?" He sat back down and pretended that Indi had disappeared from the room. The boy glared at his father and he turned to leave. He slowly reached for the doorknob.

"An unimportant reason..." he muttered. Maraud stood from his seat at the desk abruptly.

"It's the very reason why you exist, and it's a very crucial thing indeed, you ungrateful child," he growled. "Are you wishing that you didn't exist at all?"

"Maybe I am," Indi mumbled.

"I can make you wish you hadn't said that." Maraud snapped his fingers and his magic aura surrounded Indi and dragged him back.

Indi could feel his limbs go stiff as he was forced up against the wall. He couldn't move. Maraud came close, fury and anger burning in his eyes. Indi wasn't normally afraid of Maraud since he was his creator, but right now, he was terrified. He saw Maraud draw his hand back and Indi closed his eyes, preparing for a strike. Not a second later, he felt an intense pain burning in his left arm. When he opened his eyes again, he could only stare wide eyed at what he saw at the source of pain. A big red gash was burned into his skin.

He looked toward Maraud and only saw the smirk on his face, satisfied with the fearful expression he wore. He felt his body loosen up, and he immediately left the wall, the room, and Maraud behind in a flash. He rushed into his room and slammed the door. He felt he was safe until he heard a voice behind him as he kept his head pressed against the door.

"What are you doing?" Yellow asked. Indi turned his head away from the door and tried to hide his injured arm behind his back.

"Nothing," he sighed, walking into the room.

"Ok, next question: are you ok? You don't look so good," Yellow said with a frown.

"I'm fine," Indi lied. "I was just having a quick conversation with Maraud."

"What kind of conversation?" Orange asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"Uh, I just asked him a few questions I had on my mind," Indi answered. "No big deal."

"Well, what's that you're hiding behind your back then?" Yellow asked, craning his neck to see what was behind him.

"N-nothing," Indi stuttered, trying to keep his wound hidden.

"Where did that come from?" Orange asked from behind him, pointing at his arm. Indi flinched and turned around.

"Nowhere! It's nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Yellow protested, now able to see the wound. Indi sighed and finally stopped trying to hide it.

"It's not that bad..." he muttered. "It hurts, but it's not that bad."

"'Not that bad'?!" Yellow asked. "How'd you get a mark like that?" Indi stared at the floor and tried to ignore the question. It didn't seem to do much help. Apparently Yellow was brighter than he seemed. "Was it Maraud?" Indi could only nod subtly for a response.

"Why would Dad do something like that?" Orange asked.

"I-I don't know," Indi muttered. He was starting to think Maraud knew more than he was letting on. One thing's for sure, he didn't want any of


	31. Only Delay (LoZ FS)

Only Delay [June 5th, 2014]

A.N: Annnd, I'm not dead! Surprise...to no one since I'm not famous! Yay...ok. This is just a one-shot I came up with. No big deal or anything. I write these when I get bored...or in this case, stuck. I have other FF's to work on and I'm stuck on both...so I wrote this to pass time, I guess. Enjoy the weirdness! RR!

The sky was white and the water was crystal clear. That's all there was for miles. Nothing but shallow water and empty sky. Ripples appeared in the water as Shadow ran across the water, fearing the monster that pursued him. He didn't know who or what it was, but he didn't want to stay around to find out. His boots splashed in the water with every step he took. He could feel his breaths growing heavy and forced. He was tired of running already, and he knew the monster was still hot on his trail. He could hear its footsteps making loud splashes behind him.

Still not looking back, he continued to run with all the strength he had. He couldn't stop running. If he did, he'd surely get what was coming to him. For the first time in maybe his entire life, he was afraid. He was terrified. Shadow didn't want to die, but he knew that he would tire eventually and he would meet his doom. He wasn't preventing his death. He could only delay it, and that's exactly what he was doing.

Shadow felt himself lunge forward and he fell straight into the water. He tried to scramble to his feet, but it was already too late. The monster that was following him had finally managed to make him trip, and now Shadow couldn't help but face his enemy now. To his surprise, it wasn't a monster at all. The figure standing above him glowered down at him with a smirk on his face. He wore a black tunic much like his, and his hair was a dark purple. Unlike Shadow, his eyes glowed a crimson red. Other than his eyes, the enemy looked exactly like him.

The imposter drew his sword and showed it off to him, somewhat pridefully. Even though he took the form of a human, Shadow could tell that this was definitely no one to mess with. He knew the fake Shadow was going to kill him, but why? His thoughts were quickly interrupted as a sharp pain shot up his right arm. He glanced over to see the source and he saw his arm sitting underneath one of the clone's boots. He struggled, trying to escape, but even he knew that his opponent was too strong for him.

"You fool," the fake Shadow hissed in a distorted voice as he raised his blade over his head. Shadow attempted to close his eyes, but an invisible force kept them open. Now he was being forced to watch his own demise come to him. With a smirk, the monster swung the sword downward, driving it through Shadow's chest. br /br /He felt pain coursing throughout his entire body as he let out a scream. He was fading from existence. The fake Shadow leered over him, smiling at him hatefully.

"You'll never amount to anything but a shadow. A puny, weak shadow," the clone cackled as the sword sank deeper. Shadow couldn't stand it. The pain was awful to bear and his senses were dulling more and more by the second. Not able to fight against the pain anymore, he closed his eyes and he slipped from his existence in the world.

Finally, his icy blue eyes opened again and he awoke from the nightmare. He sat up quickly and his breaths came out in short gasps as he observed his surroundings frantically. He sat in the middle of a dark room. His bedroom. Although he was in his bedroom, he was still unsure if this was reality.

Shadow slumped down, landing his head back onto his feathery pillow. He glanced over to the only window in the room. Moonlight poured down the window's sides, appearing as a ghostly veil stretching to the floor. He could see the silver moon shining in the highest point of the sky, just peeking out from the top of the window frame. It was midnight. That means this was the third time now that a dream like this had happened at midnight. Could that dream mean anything? Maybe it was a sign...a sign of something important.

Shadow looked down at his tunic, half-expecting to see a wound showing through. It was its usual solid black color, and there wasn't a scratch on him, thankfully. He shifted himself to where he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if normal people had dreams as bad as the ones he had. He wouldn't know anyway. He was far from normal.

"No one can prevent death..." he whispered to himself thoughtfully. He remembered running from the fight in the dream. "Only delay." His own words hit him hard. It was true, yet he didn't want to believe it.

He shook his head, thinking maybe he was going crazy or something. He sounded so old when he said that. Smiling to himself disapprovingly, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

A.N: Do you know what that was? Cause I don't know what that was, even though I'm the one who wrote it. I'm weird like that, I guess. "Weird one-shot with no purpose": That's a good alternate title for this I guess. This isn't really sad or scary or anything...just one of those things that make you think...yeah, that's what it is. So...what are your thoughts? :3


	32. Regrets (LoZ FS)

Regrets [July 20th, 2014]

A.N: Another death...trying a different approach this time. This is more like a scary way to die, I guess...? Idk, it's just different; it's hard to describe. It's not as much about the death as the effect it causes the other three to experience. It's more like how much you find you can care about a person or miss them when they're gone...wow, that should be a thing.

The four Links bursted through the door. Green shut the door behind them as fast as he could, keeping their pursuers trapped on the other side. The door rumbled as the monsters pounded on it, trying to get in. The four held their breath as the pounding continued. Finally, it died down and they slumped to the ground in relief.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Green sighed.

"It'll be just a matter of time before they come back and try again," Vio muttered.

"Well, we're almost to the end of the temple. We should be able to get out of here soon," Green said, trying to be optimistic.

"'Soon?' Would you look at this room- there's no other way out than the way we came!" Blue yelled in frustration.

"Yeah there is!" Red called from the other side of the room. He lifted up a tile from the floor, showing them a hole underneath; a hidden passage.

"Alright! Let's go!" Green cried as he headed toward Red.

Suddenly, loud rapping sounded on the door once again, causing them to turn in alarm. Gnarled hands ripped through the door, tearing splinters away along with the rest of the wood. The boys scrambled backwards, heading for their only chance of escape.

Red fell through the floor first, followed by Blue. Green looked over his shoulder as he rushed toward the hole. He froze when he saw Vio lagging behind. Before he could make any move to help him, the monsters were already closing in on him.

"Vio!" he called out. Vio had fallen to the ground, paralyzed by the horrific sounds of the banshees' screams. He couldn't move, but if Green wouldn't move either, he too would be in the same position he was.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

Ignoring him, Green took a step toward him. "But-"

"GO!" Vio screamed. "Just go-don't worry about me!" Reluctantly, Green finally obeyed, backing up to the loose tile in the floor. He took one last look behind him, seeing the redeads gathering in a crowd around Vio. Then he disappeared under the floor, the tile sliding back into place.

Safe in the secret room under the floor, Red held the lantern in his hands carefully, making sure the flame didn't flicker. Both he and Blue turned their attention to Green as he entered the darkness. However, there wasn't a fourth figure to join them.

"Where's Vio?" Blue asked shortly after Green entered. Even in the dimly lit space, Green's face was illuminated, showing a look of worry.

"He didn't make it..." he replied flatly.

"What?!" Red and Blue asked together. A scream echoed from above, causing the three to jump. It resounded for a short while, until it was deadly silent. It was so quiet that they could hear the wind blowing outside, which was too quiet for anything to be fine. Green couldn't bear to think of what had happened up there, and he didn't want to know. However, a strange urge brought him to peek up from under the loose tile in the floor.

The room was now deserted, with small clouds of dust rolling on the ground from where the fight had occurred. There was a single figure in the room, which laid near the damaged door. Blood was smeared on the floor everywhere.

As if he was in a trance, Green rose from his spot in the hole to get a closer look at the limp figure on the other side of the room. With every step he took, he got closer and closer. He didn't really want to see what or who the being was, but he couldn't stop walking. He didn't want to admit it, but he was already sure that it was Vio.

He finally came to a stop at the body that laid on the floor. The condition was unbearably depressing. Blood pooled out from a giant wound in his chest. Several scratches and cuts covered his body. His Four Sword laid nearby, scratched with bloody marks also.

He felt himself fall to his knees at the scene of depression. He told himself over and over again that this wasn't real. Vio was too smart to sacrifice himself instead of thinking of something witty first. He could see him already walking up from behind, and when Green turned around, he'd be smiling at him like this was all some sort of prank.

But how could he do that if he was laying in front of him? He didn't make a single move. Not a breath escaped his mouth. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't something that was imagined possible. Green couldn't stand to say it aloud, but one word ran through his mind repeatedly. /Dead...he's dead./

He didn't bother to turn around when he heard his two remaining teammates walk up from behind. He was too busy trying to convince himself that what he saw wasn't real. Then again, how can you /not/ believe what's sitting right in front of your face?

"It's not real..." he muttered quietly as he felt tears stinging in his eyes. "This...this can't be happening." But it /was/ real and it /did/ happen. He could do nothing but accept the fact that this was all his fault.

As if reading his mind, Blue put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." Things just keep getting better and better.

"Yes, it is," Green mumbled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Red said softly. "It isn't."

"Yes, it is," Green repeated harshly. "And you wanna know why?" He turned to face both of them. Tears of anger and regret burned in his eyes. "I'm the leader-the main Link. I'm supposed to look after all of us. I'm supposed to keep us safe from harm...and I failed." His head lowered, his expression now hidden from sight. The words he spoke were the truth, and he never knew the truth could hurt so much.

He called himself selfish. A true leader wouldn't mourn over the death of himself. He would accept the facts and move on. He shouldn't regret dying, but Vio wasn't just a part of him. He was one of his three brothers, one of the few people he could trust and talk to. Now that he was gone, a part of Green wasn't dead just because Vio was. It was because he was his brother.

Of all four of them, Vio was the most mature, so therefore, he was like the big brother of the team. He watched out for the rest of them whenever they were in danger. He could take a hit and keep going. The only thing that kept him from being the leader was his belief that Green was meant to be. Of course, he probably would make a better leader, but the spot was reserved for Green, and he said he was smart enough to see that.

Maybe Green really /was/ selfish. He should've let Vio have the position over him. Maybe he would be dead instead of Vio. He would've done anything to change the result; to stop this from happening. But there was nothing he could do. He felt his face becoming damp with tears. Why did he have to feel so guilty? He was so full of regret, it just might kill him too.

He hadn't noticed before, but now he saw that Red and Blue hadn't dared to speak another word to him. They were completely silent. Should he tell them all of what went through his mind? Or should he tell them /something/ at the least?

"I'm sorry..." Green whispered at last. "I didn't think the day would come...when we'd be here to see one of us...gone forever." Talking in the silence was strange, but he had to get all of this off his chest. "And I never thought I'd be the one..." He let out a shaky sigh. "But now...all I can say is 'I'm sorry'." He was talking to Vio now. It was pointless, but he talked to him anyway. "I'm sorry, Vio...I'm sorry."

He didn't want to make this moment more depressing than what it already was, but talking just made everything worse. Instead of feeling lifted, he felt like he was all the more to blame. What was even worse, was that his failure caused the death of himself-no. He had to stop talking about them like they were exactly like him. His failure caused the death of someone much more important. But even though he wasn't like him exactly, he could feel the part of Vio missing inside his soul.

Each one of his duplicates had something more special than he did. They were all so different, but they all had one thing in common. They were his brothers, and he had never wanted to let any of them go.

But now he had to, whether he wanted or not.

A.N: Dude, I don't know. Help...this is so sad-I didn't think I could do it, but this is so sad. Again, NOT yaoi- there is nothing worse than yaoi...besides my babies dying, of course-but STILL. If my babies really did die, by the way, I think I'd die too. If they really were yaoi...huh, I guess yaoi/is/worse- I would probably die a thousand times over, ripping my hair out strand by strand. So don't worry, I don't do any of that crap. Hope you enjoyed this sad one-shot!


	33. Shadow's Return (LoZ FS)

Shadow's Return [October 21st, 2014]

A.N: WEHH I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON FOR NOT WRITING A FS ONESHOT IN SUCH A LONG TIME. The 3rd chapter addition of Spectrum doesn't really count in my opinion. According to my notes, my last legit oneshot without OC's was... AUGUST 12TH. WATER THE FLOWERS- OMG. I don't want my love for the FS Links to die... Nor my ability to write oneshots. So... I'll wait when the time is right, so I can get back to doing what I do.  
Looks like the time is now... Weird, it's like 10:43 P.M... Destiny is weird... :p

After the final battle between good and evil, the Palace of Winds had become as empty and deserted as a graveyard. Also like a graveyard, it held the resting place of two beings. One was a dark wind mage. The other was a shadow.

Nothing remained of the mage. As for the shadow, however, in the very room where he had disappeared, there was a dim light shining. The ball of light floated, suspended in midair, faintly, but steadily, glowing.

Suddenly, the essence of light lingering in the palace chamber swirled together. It seemed to melt into a single shape and its glow grew brighter as the shape did. When the figure of light was complete, a body appeared in its place.

The shadow opened his eyes slowly and weakly. Startled by his surroundings, he picked himself up from the floor and sat examining the world warily. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, but he was anyway. He wondered how he was able to be breathing at this very moment.

He started to stand, but failed miserably on account of his currently low physical strength. Cursing under his breath, he tried again, more slowly this time. His balance wavered, but at least he could stand.

Shadow looked to the fragments of the Dark Mirror scattered on the marble floor. Was he really alive, or was this just a dream? Whether it was or not, he felt like there was something he needed to do.

Carefully, he walked out of the room, down the various flights of stairs, and away from the Palace of Winds, almost as if he were in a trance. Maybe he was. He had one thing on his mind: to find the four Links.

As he took one last look at the abandoned palace, he started his trek through the rain. The cold drops pelted his face as his boots continually pressed on the soggy ground. Now that he thought about it, how would he know where to look? Would he search the entire kingdom just to find those four?

Rolling his eyes disapprovingly, he continued to walk on in the heavy storm. The clouds showed no mercy on him as they remained, gray in the sky, blocking out the sunlight. It was dark enough to be night. That was a good thing for Shadow. He was still afraid of the light.

In the darkness, however, he could see a small light flickering in the distance. He was set on finding his counterparts, but for now, he just wanted to get out of the rain. Even though he was afraid of light, he strangely found himself moving toward the small beacon. Maybe it was a sign of life nearby.

As if on cue, when lighting flashed in the sky, the light in the distance disappeared. A deafening crash of thunder followed, echoing in his ears. Now that the light was gone, he stood still again with the rain continuing to drench him.

Even though the boom of thunder had pounded on his head, he could hear footsteps now. And voices. When he turned toward the direction of the sounds, he saw figures in the distance, coming toward him. A few lanterns glowed group may have been pretty far away, but Shadow could see them clearly with the light pressing against the darkness.

They weren't the people he wanted to see; in fact, it was the opposite. These figures were but a handful of people he had terrified during his reign of terror and chaos on the kingdom of Hyrule.

And unfortunately for Shadow, they had spotted him.

He soon found himself running for his life. There was nothing more he could do. He couldn't take them on all at once, especially since the Dark Mirror was shattered, leaving his powers neutralized.

Even though he ran as fast as he could, which wasn't really very fast at all, the angry mob was gaining on him. Maybe if the group only consisted of villagers, he wouldn't feel threatened, but a number of Hyrule's knights were pursuing him too.

His only chance of losing them wasn't outrunning them. That was impossible. Instead, he'd have to find somewhere less open. A place where one wrong turn would make you lost; the forest.

Shadow ducked into the maze of trees, pushing back branches as he blindly felt his was through. The rain wasn't as heavy with the trees blocking the sky, but raindrops from the leaves fell still. The ground here was damper than the ground in the field. That's because the dirt had turned to mud, and his boots sank in it with every step.

The shouting behind him was barely audible, but Shadow continued to navigate deeper into the forest. He had to find a place to hide or wait them out. Now that he thought about it, he was exhausted from forcing himself to run, so he took a seat on a log, trying to catch his breath.

The rain was icy cold, and a strong wind added to its freezing temperature. /These people are crazy... maybe I was better off dead./ Shadow shivered on the log for a moment then got back to walking.

Finally, he came upon a clearing. The rain came back at full force, but now he could walk without having to weave in and out of so many trees. The only sound was the recurring raindrops hitting the ground. It was too quiet, that is, until he heard a twig snap and he turned to see his pursers only feet away from where he stood.

There was nowhere he could run to. He had to hide, and quick. The question was, where?  
_ 

Red stared out the window disappointedly. He watched as the rain beat on the glass pane and slid down the windowsill.

"I'm bored," he whined at his brothers.

Blue was the first to reply. "Go outside then," he suggested lazily as he remained lying on the rug.

"I can't. It's raining. I don't like the rain," Red complained.

"Then what the heck do you want me to do about it?" Blue snapped.

"I dunno..." Red trailed off. "Play with me?"

"No!" Blue protested immediately.

"Why not?" he moaned.

"Would you be quiet?" Green interrupted grumpily from the opposite end of the room. "The rain's already given me a headache, and I don't need you making it worse."

"Oh, sorry," Red apologized quietly.

"And why should I care?" Blue questioned, sitting up.

"Because you're me, you idiot," Green answered with a glare.

"Oh wow, you sound so smart when you call yourself an idiot," Blue growled.

Sitting on the staircase, Vio watched silently as the two continued to bicker. Most of the times they fought, he noticed, Red would break up the fight. It seemed in this case though, he had decided not to.

Other than that, things haven't changed much. The four now live in a typical cabin in the woods. Most things stayed the same. They would argue about something stupid, but make up by the end of the day, whether they wanted to or not. They had to, since they were the same person. Vio would always point this out, just to show that it's foolish to be arguing with yourself.

Ever since the day the four of them had rescued Zelda, there was no threat in Hyrule, so this daily arguing and annoyance became routine. There wasn't anything better to do, as Blue would say. Vio shook his head. Would it kill them to get along for once?

Red jumped up. "Hey, you guys," he started.

"What?!" Green and Blue asked together angrily.

"Shh..." he whispered. "I hear something outside."

Green walked over to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know; I just hear a lot of shouting," Red muttered, still listening closely.

"Are you sure you aren't just hearing an echo?" Vio asked, referring to Green and Blue's noisy argument.

"Haha, very funny," Blue huffed.

"I hear it too," Green gasped. "Sounds like a whole bunch of people."

"Scoot over," Blue demanded as he strained himself to hear.

"It's getting louder," Vio announced. "I can hear it from over here too."

"Who in their right mind would be out there in the pouring rain?" Blue questioned.

"Maybe we should check it out," Green suggested as he left the window and reached for the door. Mysteriously, the noise faded as soon as he grabbed the handle.

"It's gone?" Red asked, confused.

Regardless, Green opened the door. He surveyed the area quickly, shrugged, then closed the door. "No one's there."

Blue looked out the window, seeing nothing but rain. "Weird..."

A knock sounded on the door, and Green blinked. "What the..."

"Hurry up!" the muffled voice on the other side rushed.

"Alright, sheesh," Green grumbled, opening the door. As soon as he did so, he froze. He didn't speak a word in his shocked state. Nevertheless, everyone's attention was now focused on the doorway.

"Who is it?" Red asked.

Instead of answering, Green stepped aside from the doorway, and Shadow stepped in, making the rest of them stare too. He looked just as surprised as they were.

Vio finally stood. His face may have been expressionless, but his voice held emotion.

"Shadow..."

A.N: *flails* And that's the end of another one-shot! ewe I'm glad I finally got around to writing a FS one since SO long... And I'm actually kinda proud of this one. Felíz Octubre de 21! :D


	34. Stakeout (LoZ FS OCs)

Stakeout [August 21st, 2014]

A.N: YAY! I'm feeling like writing another OC one shot! Maybe I can eventually piece all my one shots together to create Spectrum... Or I'll have Nike and Dargon fill in the gaps.

Indi, Yellow, and Orange trekked on through the forest. They were all growing tired of wandering through the trees with no sight of anyone else around. The sun was starting to set, and soon, it would be too dark to search any more. If that happened, they'd have to go back empty-handed, and that would greatly upset Maraud.

"How are we supposed to find those four if we have no idea where they are?" Yellow asked grumpily. "We've been searching for hours in this stupid forest! How can we be so sure they're here?"

"They have to be," Indi muttered. "Maraud said they'd be here."

Yellow rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just because that jerk says they'll be here, doesn't mean-"

"Green, how long have we been walking?" a tired voice asked close-by.

"Holy Hylia, it's them," Indi whispered. "Quick, hide!" The three brothers hid from sight, behind large bushes. They all stayed as silent as possible while they listened to the voices heading their way.

"Come on, Red," another voice said. "We haven't been walking for too long."

"Yeah, it's only been 3 hours," another voice added sarcastically. "No big deal."

"Try 5," a fourth voice corrected.

"See?"

"Ok, ok," Green's voice sighed. "We can set up here."

Orange listened impatiently. He could hear clanks and thuds as he listened, but nobody was talking. This was getting boring. He took a peek through the leaves of the bush and watched as the four Links set up camp. Curious, Orange glanced over to his clones. They were fixed on the scene as well.

"I wanna go home," Orange whined. Indi's hand instantly flew to his mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed. "Do you want to get caught?"

"Yes!" Orange bubbled, muffled by Indi's hand.

"Well, I don't!" Yellow whispered angrily. "So shut up!"

"Why not?" Orange asked.

"Because this is a stakeout," Yellow answered, peering out the bushes again.

"Where's the steak?" Orange asked. Indi cocked an eyebrow and took his hand away from Orange's mouth so he could smack himself in the face.

"There isn't any," he mumbled. Frustrated and disappointed, he threw his head back so that he saw the sky. As he continued to look at the sky, he spotted the full moon, shining brightly. He took a deep breath and...

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone turned to him immediately, startled by the sudden noise.

"What the crap is wrong with you?!" Yellow shouted, shoving Orange backward. "

Before any of the three could say another word, Blue was pointing his copy of the Four Sword at them threateningly.

"Blue, what are you doing?!" Red squeaked.

"Is this how you usually treat strangers: holding a blade to their necks before you even get to know who they are?" Indi asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Blue snarled. "I get to know them/after/I hold a blade to their necks."

"Blue, cut it out," Green commanded. "Stop being so paranoid."

"Ok..." Blue grumbled, sheathing his sword. "Who died and made you my mom?" he asked smartly.

"Me!" Orange answered.

Blue was confused. "What?"

"What?" Orange's eyes crossed for a brief second and he shook his head. "My name's Orange! My friends call me Orange. These are my other me's: Indi and Yellow."

"Stop acting like you're the leader," Yellow snapped. "Everyone knows that I'm the main Link."

"No, he is," Indi argued, jabbing a thumb in Green's direction.

"What, does that make him automatically better than me?!" Yellow raged, now glaring at Indi.

"No, it just means you're stupid."

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

As the two continued to bicker, Green felt a serious sense of déjà vu. "They really remind me of some people I know..."

Vio looked over to him. "Gee, I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

A.N: Stopping here. Done. Good. I just wanna quit while I'm ahead. I almost went into writing a whole fanfic I guess...idk, I'm just quitting.


	35. Taken (LoZ AU)

Taken [October 25th, 2014]

A.N: This is the "chapter", I guess, after "Alone". Uh...enjoy.

The school days passed by quickly for me. Each day, I tried to see Link, at least just once. Ever since he had started attending my school, I found that my obsession for him had only grown.

The only problem with my obsession, was that I couldn't really talk about his adventures in his various games. I couldn't mention Zelda, Midna, Colin, or anyone really. Yeah, as luck would have it, he was definitely the Link from Twilight Princess. It only made sense, since that Link was the one who looked the most realistic.

It actually made me kind of sad that Midna wasn't here with him. I've always shipped him with her. Heck, they were my OTP. But now, this was real life, and it felt weird to "forcefully" ship him since he was sitting right in front of me. That also meant no more fan art for me during art class.

I always wondered what it would be like if Midna and Zelda fought over Link. I know they're both princesses, but sometimes I just wonder who Link would choose. Would he choose the princess of Hyrule, or the princess of Twilight? It would be nice if I was allowed to ask him who he'd choose.

I looked up at the clock impatiently. It was still 10 minutes until art class started. I sighed quietly and looked back to my math worksheet. All of the numbers and letters blended together and I didn't understand it at all. Why are there two x's? How am I supposed to get rid of them if a 42 is right in front of it? Who was the genius that put/letters/into mathematic equations anyway?

I wasted those 10 minutes doing nothing but staring at the paper in confusion and frustration. The bell was always music to my ears, so I hurried out of class as fast as I could, straight into the art room.

I sat down and waited patiently for my friends to arrive. With a grin on my face, I wasn't worried about today's art assignment. All we had to do today, was a free draw. Today is what Ms. Kim called "free draw Friday."

It didn't take long for Rachel and Link to come join me.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Howdy!" Rachel acknowledged, setting her binder down on the table as she took her seat next to me.

"Hey," Link added, sitting across from me. He didn't look all too happy. He had his head lying the table, and he wore a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. It's just my girlfriend... She's moved away," Link muttered.

I felt my heart flailing on the inside. I felt so sorry for him, I almost cooed "Awww." He/had/to be talking about Midna. Maybe I was wrong about my assumption that Link was the only one from the Zelda series here.

"I'm sorry..." I said at last, hiding my inner fangirl and thinking about how he must feel about being separated from her.

Before anyone could say anything else, a brunette came out of nowhere and sat right next to Link.

"Hey, Link," she greeted. "Long time no see."

I was about to roll my eyes when I suddenly noticed that it was ZELDA. It had to be her, no doubt! Two locks of her chocolaty, brown hair were put in braids with the rest of it tied back in a bow. Her skin was like delicate, glass china. Her eyes were a deep, sea blue. She wore a mulberry colored vest, and a white, lacy camisole underneath. She had tons of jewelry on. Well, maybe I was exaggerating, but it looked like she had a lot of gems and such to me. The last thing I noticed, was that she was holding Link's hands in hers, and he still didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to growl. To tell you the truth, I was angry./Very/angry at Zelda.

"And who might you be? A friend of Link's?" Zelda asked innocently.

"The name's Erin, and as a matter of fact, yes," I answered, still fighting the urge to slap her face. "Who might you be?" I parroted.

"Zelda," she replied like she was queen of England.

"Right," I acknowledged. "Nice to meet you." I never thought I would be upset about meeting the princess of Hyrule, but there she was, making goo-goo eyes at Link, and all I could do was boil on the inside. I was starting to get jealous.

I guess I forgot about everyone else around me. I was just sitting there glaring at her while Rachel asked her some questions. Maybe it would've been better for me if I just got up and left, but instead I remained in my seat, doodling on my paper, and all the while not taking my eyes off Zelda's stupid, pretty face.

I know Link wasn't having a good time whenever he entered the classroom, but now he looked even worse. I don't blame him; I only expected as much. He missed Midna, and now Zelda was trying to seduce him or something, and that wasn't helping his grief. Ok, NOW I genuinely felt sorry for him. Especially because she wouldn't take her hands off him. I felt the urge to say something, /anything./

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes?"

Shoot. What should I say? "Um... Are you and Link...?" I motioned to her hand in his with my head.

Her hand fell out of his grasp. Or was that Link pulling away?

"Um... No, I guess not." She looked at Link angrily for a split second. Guess he did pull away.

Link ignored her glare. "Absolutely not. I have a/girlfriend/you know. She just moved away for a while."

"'A while'?" Zelda spluttered. "Please, she's moved all the way to Japan. She's not coming back for a/long/while."

"You don't know that," Link snapped, refusing to believe her.

"She's never coming back!" Zelda argued, raising her voice. "Accept the facts and move on already!"

Oh no, they're fighting. What am I supposed to do?! Zelda needs to shut up, but I can't just tell her that.

"Leave him alone," I mutter.

"What did you say?" Zelda asked threateningly.

Crap, I don't want to repeat myself. Especially not with the dangerous fire burning in her eyes.

"Nothing." I feel like such a coward. Makes me wish I had the Triforce of Courage.

"She said 'leave him alone'," Rachel repeated for me aggressively.

I gasp. "What are you doing?!" I whisper fearfully.

Ignoring me, Rachel continues. "You have no business in his love life, so leave him alone!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I can have you thrown in prison!" Zelda shrieked. Everyone is staring at her now. Even though she's glaring at Rachel, I can feel the fire in her eyes growing. If looks could kill, my best friend wouldn't be arguing with her right now. "It's not like I'm/doing/anything to him!"

Hardly as simmering as Zelda, Rachel backed off. With a smirk, Zelda relinked her hand with his.

At that moment however, the bell rang, and I watched as Link fled the classroom.

As I rode the bus back home, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away. I knew what it was; I was feeling sorry for Link. I wished I could do something to help him. Anything. I kept asking myself if I'd rather see him happy with Midna, or see myself happy with him.

Midna won by a landslide.

On Monday in art class, I made sure to save Link a spot between me and Rachel. That way Zelda couldn't steal his hand from him. As I had planned, Rachel talked as much as she could, asking him questions about his girlfriend in Japan. He only answered one question out of the many she had asked. At this rate, I'll never be able to do anything about their relationship, and it was silently killing me on the inside.

A.N: Mehh... I don't know about continuing this anymore. I gotta work on that other story I'm doing...


	36. The Spirit (LoZ FS)

The Spirit [January 22nd, 2015]

A.N: Somewhat based off SAO... Kinda. Goddesses, I love that anime. Forgive me if this one sounds stupid; I'm thinking about it as if it were an actual anime-like episode thing... Come to think of it, I do that quite often. P.S: there's gonna be a new OC in this one •v•

Shadow sat on the pier, a fishing pole in his left hand and his cheek resting in the other. The sun was starting to set, and he still had yet to catch any fish in the lake. Familiar voices soon broke the silence and he turned around.

"Catch anything yet, Shadow?" Green asked. He was carrying a load of firewood in his arms as he walked along.

Shadow sighed. "Nah, still nothing."

"What kind of bait are you using?" Blue asked, starting toward him.

Shadow reeled in the line, and to his surprise, the hook was bare. He let out a groan. "So this whole time I've been fishing with no bait. No wonder I'm not catching anything."

Blue laughed. "Hey, no sweat. We went hunting in the forest and got a couple of rabbits."

"Ok," Shadow muttered. "I'm really sorry about wasting all that time though," he sighed as he left the pier with Blue.

"Hey, it's fine!" Red butted in, smiling cheerfully. "Maybe you'll catch something tomorrow!"

"When did you start being so nosy?" Blue snapped, pushing him away.

"I'm not nosy!" Red protested. "I just wanted to cheer him up!"

"You're nosy alright, sticking your nose in everyone's business!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Will you two stop?" Vio said sternly. "I swear, you're acting like a couple of five-year-olds."

"Nobody asked you!" Blue growled, jabbing a finger at him.

Vio smirked. "Look, dinner's ready. If you wanna eat, you better go now before I take your share."

Blue's eyes widened. "You'd better not!" He then hurried to the campfire, Red trailing behind him.

Vio proceeded to place a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "We should go too."

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," Vio said with a shrug as he joined the other three at the campfire. In most honesty however, Shadow was hungry. He could smell the delicious food and his stomach rumbled. He decided it would be rude to join them without being invited first.

He looked back to the water, glimmering with the final rays of sunlight. The view was beautiful, with the orange sun streaking the sky with pinks, yellows, and purples. He walked back to the pier and sat down, watching the water ripple at his touch.

He watched his distorted reflection on the water until suddenly there was a white figure to join his reflection. But as Shadow looked up, there was nothing beside him after all, and it had also disappeared from the watery mirror. Maybe he'd just been seeing things. Before he could think about it more, he could hear Green's voice calling his name.

"Hey, Shadow! Come on over here with us!" He smiled to himself disapprovingly. Now it would be rude if he didn't join them. He figured he had no choice, so he did just that.

By nightfall, the five were still awake, gathered around the campfire, laughing and having a good time.

"Ok, ok," Blue started, forcing himself to stop laughing at Green's joke. "Let's get serious."

"You? Serious? You've gotta be kidding me!" Green laughed.

"No, really, there's something I wanna tell ya'll," Blue continued.

"What is it? Is it a story?" Red asked anxiously.

"A legend," Blue corrected, adding a smirk. "It's the legend of the ghost."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Vio scoffed.

"Think again, egghead. I heard about a man who used to live in that cabin on the other side of the lake." He pointed to it, making the other four turn to it. "One day he was out fishing. He stayed there so long with no luck, and before he knew it, it was night. Before he could head back though, he finally felt a tug on the other end of the pole. But he never got his catch. He was pushed into the lake, and he drowned."

Red gulped. "W-who pushed him?"

"Isn't it obvious? There was no one else living on the lake. It was the GHOST!" As if on cue, a crash of thunder sounded and Red fell backwards, only making Blue burst out laughing.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again: there's no such thing as ghosts," Vio sighed, helping Red back up.

"Yeah, I'll bet you told that story just to scare us," Green agreed.

Shadow hardly listened to the arguing. He was busy thinking back to the blurry white reflection he had seen in the water. Was it the ghost? If it was the same one mentioned in the story, why didn't it try to drown him too?

After putting out the campfire, the boys had already set up their beds and were sleeping in the cabin. All except for Shadow, whom lay in bed wide awake. He had to see the ghost for himself if he was going to get any sleep tonight. So Shadow crept out the door and started his search for the ghost.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for him to spot something on the other side of the lake. Even though it was dark, he could see a white figure sitting on the pier in the moonlight. He made his way to the other side of the lake cautiously, not taking his eyes off the figure. Finally, he was close enough to see the being clearly and he stopped in his tracks.

The boy-like figure had pale, blue hair and he wore a white tunic and hat. As he turned to face Shadow, his eyes shone a brilliant blue. He also noticed that he carried a sword and shield. It couldn't be possible, yet it was. It was a sixth Link.

The sudden realization made Shadow step back. He didn't think that this would be possible. There are four copies that make up Link and one is his shadow, but then what would that make this version of Link?

"Who are you?" Shadow tried, still keeping his distance.

The boy just blinked, not saying a word.

"Where'd you come from?"

No response.

"Can you talk or what?

No response.

Shadow sighed. "Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded mutely.

"Can you tell me?" Shadow asked hopefully.

He shook his head.

Shadow thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you're not a ghost, right? So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." He turned on his heel and started back to the cabin. He glanced back to make sure the boy was still there, and sure enough he was, sitting in the exact same spot as before. Smiling to himself, Shadow made it back inside and was finally able to put his mind to rest.

The next morning, all he could hear was yelling. His eyes opened slowly, and rubbing them, he yawned. "What's going on, you guys?"

"How about you tell me," Blue snapped, pointing toward the center of the room. "Who's that jerk?"

Shadow's eyes widened and he blinked, not believing his eyes. The Link clad in white was sitting in the center of the cabin, acting like he owned the place.

"Leave him alone, Blue," Green finally sighed. "It's not like he'd know; none of us do."

"Hi, I'm Red!" Red greeted to the boy. "What's your name?"

His gaze shifted to the floor, not daring to say a word. Then suddenly, his finger slid across the floor, as if he was spelling something. The floor was dusty enough so that the characters were well visible.

"'I am the spirit of the hero, Link'?" Red read aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vio almost laughed. "I knew you existed. I knew it."

"What're you talking about?" Green questioned as he watched Vio search through his stacks of books.

"Yeah, it's not like you've ever seen him before! None of us has!" Blue added, equally confused.

Vio set a book on the floor, opening it to a page he had marked. "'The Hero's Spirit'," he said, reading the title page. Everyone was now gathered around Vio, including the strange boy. "'It is the purest form of the Hero of Hyrule and it is unobtainable. It is the equivalent of the Triforce of Courage itself. Even though it appears as a human being, it has no human emotions or personality. Its sole purpose is to vanquish all evil.'" Vio closed the book. "As you can tell, there isn't that much documented information about him, but it's legit alright."

"So he's like the living embodiment of the Triforce?" Shadow questioned.

"The Triforce of Courage, yes," Vio corrected.

"Well, then what's his nickname gonna be?" Red thought aloud.

"Oh, please," Blue scoffed. "Do you really/have/to make nicknames for EVERYONE?"

"I got it! We could call him Spirit!" Red declared, ignoring Blue's remark.

"Spirit..." the white clad Link muttered as if contemplating the name. Of course, this greatly surprised the others, since he had yet to say anything until now. He nodded to himself, agreeing with the decision.

"Yay! Welcome to the family, Spirit!" Red giggled, smiling widely.

A.N: I LIKE THIS A LOT! Well, idk about you but I really do like the OC I came up with. Hopefully I'll be able to draw him sometime. Maybe I'll even continue with this. Idk where to go with it, but I feel like it sorta needs to be continued.


	37. Three Words (LoZ TP)

Three words [July 13th, 2014]

A.N: ...*shrug* Bored.

Midna glanced over her shoulder at the glowing patterns that shimmered brightly on the black canvas behind her. The portal to the Twilight Realm patiently waited for her as she prepared her last words to Zelda and Link.

It had seemed only yesterday that she had met them. But so much had happened since then, it was impossible for so many things to occur in a single day. She turned to Zelda first, finally ready to speak.

"So it's all over now," she said quietly.

"It may be over for now," Zelda started. "But I'm sure Hyrule won't keep peace for that long." She chuckled lightly. "It never seems to." Midna cracked a smile.

"The Mirror of Twilight was the gateway in which Ganon escaped. I guess it really is more dangerous than I thought," she sighed.

"No..." Zelda argued. "The Twilight Realm and Hyrule are like two sides to the same coin. One cannot exist without the other." Midna thought for a moment.

"You're right, Zelda. If all of Hyrule is like you...then maybe you'll do alright." She turned to Link, almost regretfully. This was one of the few times Link had dared to show emotion, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Apparently it was contagious.

The Twili beings weren't meant to cry. They lived in a world of shadows, but the tear Midna shed, was one of light. It was a ball of pure, white light.

"Link..." she started. The tear drifted away from her cheek. "I..." She pushed it forward, still searching for the right words to say. What /could/ she tell him? They had been through so much together. There wasn't enough time to say everything she needed to. The only thing she could say now, as the tear floated farther away, was three words.

"...See you later." They weren't the three words she had wanted to say, but it was close enough, she supposed. Maybe one day Link would forgive her for saying that. Maybe he would forget all about this.

Only seconds later, the tear of light hit the mirror's surface, causing a large crack to form, starting from the center and spreading to the outside. Link and Zelda turned in alarm toward the source of the sound as Midna climbed the staircase of light that served as the path to the Twilight Realm. Link looked back to Midna, watching her staring back at him.

Midna didn't want Link to see her so miserable. She didn't want to leave, but as she had told him before, the mirror was too dangerous to exist. She forced a smile for him, hoping he would smile with her, but all he could do was stare in shock as she disappeared into the fading portal. As soon as she vanished, the mirror couldn't take the impact anymore and shattered into millions of pieces, its fragments scattered about the ground.

Link and Zelda kept their gaze fixed on the place Midna had once stood, still in shock of what had just happened. Just like the mirror, Link felt his heart breaking. He didn't want Midna to leave in the first place, but now he wasn't ever going to see her again. What was even more depressing, was that he never got the chance to say the three words Midna had failed to tell him as well...

"I love you".

A.N: Gosh, that was super short. Maybe the shortest one-shot I've done. Anyways, I like this. It's true, y'know. SHE WAS GONNA SAY IT. Still probably not as good as "Goodbye", but meh.


	38. To Belong (LoZ FS)

To belong [December 15th, 2014]

A.N: This isn't funny anymore. I've gotta write/something.../Anything... In other words, this.

Shadow didn't really feel like he belonged with the other Links. He was so different, and that made him unsure of how well they accepted him. They hadn't forgiven him for all of the things he had done, yet he didn't ask for their forgiveness. He supposed he didn't deserve it.

Shadow lay awake in bed, thinking these things to himself. He had so much on his mind, especially since he had just reunited with his counterparts recently. It was well past sunset and it was almost midnight. Yet here he was, having trouble sleeping. Rolling his eyes and repositioning himself, he tried to go to sleep. It seemed to work for a while. However, right before he could drift off, he heard a voice.

"Shadow," it whispered. He couldn't help but jolt up at the sound of his name.

"Who said that?" he whispered back, glancing toward Vio's bed on the opposite side of the room. His icy blue eyes glared at the darkness before he lay back down.

"Hehehe..." Shadow found himself looking in the darkness again. "Shadow!" the voice whispered sharply.

"What is this?" he muttered, getting out of bed and lighting a lantern. The small candle only provided as a dim flicker of light in the black room.

"Shadow!" the voice beckoned again.

This time, he turned to the source of the sound. As he saw the one the voice belonged to, the lantern slipped from his hand, shattering to pieces on the floor.

"Vaati!" he gasped fearfully, taking a step backward.

"Hehehe..." The wind mage smirked. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" He disappeared as Shadow blinked.

"What the-"

"I've been watching you the whole time," Vaati whispered, reappearing at Shadow's side.

"Get away from me!" Shadow yelled, shutting his eyes and trying to send the dark being away. Strangely, Shadow couldn't feel his hands come in contact with anything. He dared to open one eye and Vaati was gone again.

"I'm seeing things..." Shadow told himself, putting a hand to his face. Before he could convince himself further, he was falling through the floor until he was at the bottom of a pit. It was pitch black, and even though he was afraid of the light, he wanted at least a small one to light the way.

"Lonely... Sad... Pathetic... Weak," Vaati's voice chanted. "That's all you'll ever be to them."

He winced. "Stop it!"

"Useless... Worthless... Evil... Traitor." The words grew louder, echoing throughout the small pit.

Shadow was on the ground, covering his ears, wanting more than anything for it to stop.

"You'll be nothing but their shadow! You are the darkness inside their hearts molded into a human body! You are a coward, a heathen, a burden to them!"

"Stop!"

"FOOL! MURDERER! DEMON! YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF A HUMAN BEING?"

"Please! Stop!"

The din faded and Shadow looked up to see a single light shining, illuminating Vaati's face.

"You will never be accepted by them," he said darkly. "How could they after all of the things you did?"

Shadow didn't dare resist this time. Vaati was right. They would never forgive him for all of the things he had done. He now realized he was a fool... A coward... A lowlife... A monster.

He woke up steadily, glancing toward the window. The sun had yet to rise, but it would surely rise soon. He had to leave before they noticed. Why would they care if he left anyway? All of what his subconscious had told him was true. He got up and started toward the door, and suddenly, a tired voice called his name.

"Shadow... What are you doing?"

He turned to see Vio sitting up in bed, a concerned, but sleepy look on his face. Shadow only smiled weakly before turning away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Leaving." And with that, he was out the door before Vio could ask why.

A.N: This is REALLY short, but hey, it's something at least. It's been like 30 minutes ok? I'm tired ;-;  
Btw I wrote this on account of hearing strange spoopy noises for the past two nights... Counting this one. o_o"  
...It sounded suspiciously like "Go to sleep." That's my story yay.


	39. What If? (LoZ WW)

What if? [August 13th, 2014]

A.N: What if Link wasn't a hero? Would Zelda still like him, or will Link have to suffer on his own? Only this tale will tell... Haha, gotta love that opening. This is for you, Katniss, bro. Love ya.

Link laid on the sandy shore, bathing the sunlight before it would disappear beyond the horizon. His eyes were closed, as he pleasured the relaxing atmosphere. The gentle sound of the waves flowing was lulling him to sleep. His sword lay next to him, nestled in the sand. His life as a hero had been accomplished at last, and now he was ready for the next adventure awaiting him.

Suddenly startled, his eyes flew open and he sat up, stirring the sand.

"What was that?" he wondered aloud, surveying his surroundings skeptically. Out of nowhere, the sword sank into the sand and his green tunic vanished, only to be replaced by his old clothes he used to wear on Outset. His shield, grappling hook, power bracelets, and everything else he had obtained over the course of his adventure was disappearing right before his eyes. The island and the seas were dissipating into a black void, leaving the world blank before him.

Utterly confused, he tried to run around, or figure out how to escape the dark trick. No matter where he ran, however, it wouldn't take two seconds for him to slam into a wall. It was like he was trapped inside an invisible box.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. As he attempted to escape the box this time, it was like it had expanded, making a hallway between the two of them. Link reached the girl at last. As she turned, his eyes brightened happily.

"Zelda!" he exclaimed. He took a step closer. "I-"

The princess held up her hand, as if she wished to push him away. "Please... Keep your distance."

Link was confused, but he backed up anyway. "Ok, I get it. Important princesses need their space," he joked, trying to get her to share a laugh with him. However, Zelda's face remained stone cold.

"Link... There's something I think you should know," she started. "I don't like you, ok?" Link felt his face get hot.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid," she snapped, causing Link's face to return to its normal skin tone. His eyes shifted, filling with confusion and curiosity, urging her to continue. "Look, I know I visited your island that one time and all..." she trailed off. "But that doesn't mean we have a relationship or anything."

"But what about that big adventure I went on just to save you?" Link asked. "Did that mean nothing?!"

Zelda blinked. "You never saved me, Link," she said flatly.

The boy's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You used to be the legendary hero," the princess explained. "Well... At least I thought you were. You're not a hero at all. You're just a normal kid with no common sense. How could I like someone like that, let alone love?"

"Are you saying that you didn't appreciate me even when I was a hero?!" Link shouted.

"No... That's just it," Zelda replied plainly. "I admired you as a hero. But you're nothing now. Nothing but a pathetic child."

Link felt himself back away further, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "No... You're wrong. You didn't like me just because I was a hero, right? There was more to it!"

Zelda took a deep breath, but her expression remained emotionless, like she really didn't have any feelings. "To tell you the truth, Link... There wasn't any more to it. I'm not in love with you."

Link's shoulders gradually slumped and his eyes softened. How could she say such things? After all the pain he went through, and the dangers he faced, she never really loved him. Was he just a pawn sacrificed in her game of life?

The only time she enjoyed having him around was when he was a hero. His title had vanished, and she saw him for who he really was. He was just a naive, twelve year old boy, and she certainly didn't love him like she used to believe.

Surprisingly, Link found himself on his knees, trying to shut everything out. Even though he was trapped in this black void, he could hear high pitched screams. No matter what he did, the shrieks wouldn't stop, constantly resounding in his ears.

Zelda did nothing to comfort him. She simply watched as he began to vanish from existence, gradually fading from her memory. She had wanted this to happen. He was nothing to her, and she didn't want to remember anymore.

At last, the screaming stopped and Link slowly opened his eyes. The dark abyss was replaced with Tetra's pirate ship. He rose from the hard, wooden floor and stretched. Sleeping on the floor always gave him nightmares. But did that really mean that all he had dreamt wasn't true?

He raced to the deck of the ship, climbing the staircase frantically. All the time he rushed about, he called her name. He had to know for sure that it was just a bad dream.

The stars in the nighttime sky glowed dimly, shining on a single figure leaning over the starboard side of the ship. Link hurried to her, still calling her name.

"Tetra!" The pirate girl turned around, looking slightly startled. Her dark, blue eyes looked into his as she spoke.

"What's happened this time?" she asked busily. "Is Niko slacking off again?"

Link shook his head, subtly smiling to himself as he caught his breath. "I... I wanted to ask you something."

Tetra smiled. "Sure, go ahead." She crossed her arms behind her head. "Make it quick," she teased.

Link looked up to the clouded, twilight sky. Should he tell her about the dream he had? Would he tell her about his feelings for her? This was so ridiculous, he almost laughed. Why wouldn't she like him? There couldn't be much hurt in asking.

Now more confident, he took a deep breath and looked back to Tetra. "Would you still... Like me... If I wasn't a hero at all?" he asked carefully.

Tetra gave him a funny look, like she was asking if he was serious. "Really?/That's/what you wanted to ask me?"

Link refused to go without an answer. "Yes," he replied firmly. The teasing look on Tetra's face faded.

"Of course I would," she answered gently as she smiled, slinging an arm over his shoulder."We're friends, aren't we?"

Link smiled with her and nodded. "Yeah... No matter what."

"Exactly," Tetra agreed. The pair then gazed at the stars in the silence of the night, and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.

A.N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's kinda shippy. I'M SORRY, OK? Look, I just made them like each other as friends. Link like likes Tetra bro, but ya know, she just likes him as a friend, and I'm ok with that. I can respect that. Can you respect that? IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T.


End file.
